She's Worth Defending
by rosyrue
Summary: After finding out the cruel treatment of a convict in the Baron's Dark Warrior program, Cara (OC), a Krimzon Guard medic, goes AWOL and strives to expose and seek revenge on her commander and Baron Praxis. Little does she know that the man she treated countless times in the prison will be her strongest ally. Jak II / Start of 'Defend' series (Jak/OC), (Jak/Keira) and more.
1. Pilot

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from the Jak &amp; Daxter™ series. The only character I own is my OC, Cara. All others are owned by Naughty Dog™. Any of the soundtracks I provide for future portrayal of my story are not owned by me and are used solely for the purpose of this story. The rating of the chapters in this story are _subject to change_, varying from **T to M**. **This will be noted at the top of chapters for discretion.**

R&amp;R: Encouraged and appreciated.

* * *

**She's Worth Defending**

Chapter 1: Pilot

**T**

* * *

I closed my eyes. As I leaned my head back against a rock, I inhaled deeply and opened my eyes to see the sun peeking behind the smog of war. I slowly exhaled from my pursed lips. The sound of gunshots echoed inside my brain. The sound of an assault rifle firing in the distance comforted me until I heard a semi-automatic being fired directly behind the rock I was using as cover. For a moment, I had falsely convinced myself that the violence had drifted farther away. I gripped my rifle and could almost feel my knuckles turning pale. I didn't want to be here. This wasn't my job. At this moment in time, though, I wasn't particularly looking forward to performing my actual duties either. Instead of loving what I do, I always dread hearing that one word. The one word that was my title; it had the equivalence of my name. It was who I was.

_"Medic!"_ I heard a fellow guard yell frantically.

I used only my pupils to look to the right of my refuge - my rock - my only guarantee of surviving for more than five minutes. My heart started to beat faster in knowing that someone needed my help and that I needed to abandon my cover.

"Medic! Now!" I heard once more.

The source of the voice couldn't be more than twenty yards away, but through the vicious sounds of battle, I couldn't be sure. I proceeded to get down on all fours and crawl to the side of the rock, peering around it. I saw a body, sporting the same red and black, metallic armor as myself, on the ground. Another guard was kneeling above him, tending to the other guard's wound to the best of his knowledge. That's what I'm for.

The guard, who was responding to the injured soldier, acknowledged my presence from the distance with a nod and a raised hand. I held my weapon to my side as I made a mad dash to the two guards.

As I was running to their aid, I heard a bellowing growl to my right. I kept running, not even bothering to check my surroundings. I focused on closing the gap between my fellow soldiers and myself, despite the clicking, hissing, and swift movements all around me that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. My line of vision of the guards bounced with every exhausted motion I made towards them. The conscious guard looked back at me once more before I dropped down to the wounded guard's side.

"Large bite to the left shoulder. He's bleeding out. I managed to stop the bleeding, but that's all I could do." The guard remained at my side, giving me a backstory to the injury, his voice comparable to a walkie-talkie because of his heavy-issued helmet.

"Where is your helmet, soldier?" He asked sternly between his heavy breathing.

"I can't work with it." I replied, unsnapping my medic kit from my belt. There was no conversation as I threw the kit's flap open, revealing medic supplies. I didn't hesitate to pull out a bandage and a roll of gauze. My hands shook as I released the bandage from his packaging. You would think I would be used to this by now, but I wasn't.

"I won't be able administer anything now," I said while removing the dirty material from the wounded guard's soldier. "All I can do is attempt to stop the bleeding. I can disinfect and perform anything I need to when we return to HQ." I rolled gauze around the guard's shoulder and under his armpit.

The mere thought of being bit by something that could rip armor clean off made me uneasy.

I placed the bandage gently over the bite, pressing down on the corners to keep it adhered to the guard's soldier. I then ripped more gauze from its roll with my teeth and applied another layer over the bandage.

I then heard a gun cock. I turned to look at where my fellow guard was kneeling, but my eyes were greeted by the sight of him standing, aiming his gun south.

"Don't move, soldier." He said, finger on the trigger of his weapon.

I stayed put, eyes plastered to my weapon that was in arm's length. I listened carefully, trying to make of what our potential threat was. Despite all the gunshots, explosions, gurgling barks of creatures, and the shouting from our men, I could hear what was behind me. The light from the creature's yellow, skull gem cast over me like a spotlight. I heard its bellowing purr turn into a frightening hiss.

I took one last glance at my gun before I quickly grabbed it, the beast quickly responding to my movement. It let out a shrill roar before trampling towards me, the guard immediately unloading fire. I rolled to my backside, only to see the beast coming down from its offensive pounce. I had no reaction time; I closed my eyes and turned my face away, blocking it with my arm. I heard the sound of multiple weapons now firing. I opened my eyes to see the beast above me, thrashing at every bullet that penetrated it. Its body uncontrollably bounced at all the impact until it finally fell limp onto me.

"Clear!" I heard another guard yell.

I squeezed my way out from underneath the beast's arm, immediately pulling myself up to my feet. I looked around to see that seven more guards have joined us, their armor damaged significantly. I picked up my weapon and walked into the circle of my squad.

"There are too many of them!" A guard yelled, frantically waving his aimed weapon into the distance.

"We need to get out of here!" Another hollered.

I looked out into the distance. The whole bank of a mountain in front of us was lined with the same beasts that attacked me.

One of the guards removed a communicator from his belt, immediately shouting into it. "Commander, Erol! Guard 231, requesting immediate emergency extraction! The Metalheads knew we were coming! Over!" Then there was static.

We all desperately awaited an answer. We watched from afar as the Metalheads slowly started making their way down the mountain bank. This could be it for all of us.

Just as we were losing hope. _"Guard 231, this is Commander Erol responding. I already have a twenty-seat Hellcat coming your way. Coordinates are as follows: longitude at 73 degrees, latitude at 52 degrees. Move your ass."_

We all heard it. We didn't hesitate to take action and abort the mission.

The clanking of heavy armor filled my ears. I watched everyone running without fear, which I know sounds strange, but this wasn't our first suicide mission. Not nearly. We had a good distance between us and the Metalheads, and by the looks of it, the Metalheads stood their ground and decided not to follow. We were in their territory, after all.

We made it to our coordinates.

Our Hellcat was already there, still airborne. As I got closer, the sound of the Hellcat eased my mind. The dirt that blew up from underneath the vehicle circled the area, making me raise an arm up in front of my face as I approached. I felt even better as I was climbing up the ladder that allowed me to climb on board.

"Nine by nine out of twenty-five guards on board, we're ready to extract." The driver reported before lifting us higher and out of Metalhead territory.

Twenty-five. We came here with twenty-five. Now, we're down to nine. We lost sixteen people today. We all road back to Headquarters in silence.

* * *

I opened my eyes when I heard the oh-so-familiar sound of the motor pool garage open. I must have dozed off. Could you blame me? I looked around to see many of the other guards' lift their heads as well. It was a tough day.

The Hellcat landed, the ignition turning off, and I could hear the sound of everyone releasing their harnesses. I stepped off the Hellcat and onto the strip. Everyone walked a lot faster than me, happy to be back in our safe zone. Some were quick to visit the emergency wing, some were quick to get to their rooms, and some were even quick to strike up conversation with others. I just walked in silence, looking at the ground, until I felt a rough arm reach around my shoulder.

"Cara, come with me." I looked up quickly to see my Commander. He hurriedly rushed me down multiple hallways.

"Why? What's wro-…"

"No questions! I need you prepared to work." He leaned into me, speaking quieter, but still stern, as he continued to rush me towards our destination. I was assuming it was my office, where I perform wellness checks, physicals, and surgeries as a Krimzon Guard medic. Obviously, something bad must have happened.

"We have a situation on our hands. You're aware of our Dark Warrior program, correct?" CDR. Erol asked.

"Yes?" I answered, but it came out more as a question.

CDR. Erol stopped me a few feet before my office and stood directly in front of me. "There was a small accident." He sounded incredibly calm.

My eyes widened, worried about whatever accident could come from Dark Eco. I watched as multiple guards ran into my office. I guess my suspicions were correct. It was bad.

"The specimen we were using for the program, he might not make it."

"What? But, the Baron told us that-…" I began, but was interrupted.

"Ah-ah-ah…that's what you're here for. It will be as if it never happened. If anyone can fix this," Erol put his hands behind his back and slowly started to circle me. He leaned in close to my neck and whispered, "It's you." I blinked and looked towards the ground, completely uncomfortable. "Good luck." CDR. Erol placed my white coat over my shoulders and then started to walk away, hands still behind his back. It was almost creepy seeing him walk away in such a tranquil way. The HQ was in such high stress from the mission today and, now, this situation.

I walked into my office and started to remove my upper gear. I couldn't see who I would be working on, for more than four guards circled my table. I quickly dropped my gear onto the bench and slid my white coat on.

"I'm here." I walked over to the group. They moved aside, splitting in the middle, and I was in complete awe over what I saw.

It wasn't a 'specimen', it was a _man_.

I swallowed harshly and turned to the group. "Thank you, I can take it from here." I quickly looked back to the young man. The group of guards were dismissed from my office.

_This wasn't right. What was he doing here? He was the specimen for the Dark Warrior program?_

_This was the secret Cpt. Erol and Baron Praxis were keeping? They were pumping a person with Dark Eco, not a pup or a yakow calf like I suggested._

_They had turned my program, my idea, into something evil._

The man laid peacefully on my table. His olive green jumpsuit cut vertically down the center of his chest and rolled down to his waist. His blonde hair dirty, his face bruised and scarred. I snapped out of it and quickly reached for chords and laid their sticky adhesive to his bare chest. Immediately, his vitals lit up on the screen. They weren't good. His heart rate was slow and dropping. He needed oxygen.

I pulled a nearby oxygen mask off of a rack on the wall. I lifted his head gently and put it on him. As I watched his vitals, I slowly and carefully turned on oxygen for him. I was relieved when I heard the sound of a deep, involuntary inhale and watched as the oxygen mask fogged from the inside.

He was stable.

_This can't be. How much Dark Eco were they exposing him to? And those bruises._

I turned his wrist towards me and not only did I see the purple shade of new bruising, but also green bruising from older ones. He seemed to also have some purple bruising near his eye.

_What have they done to you?_

* * *

I decided to stay overnight with him. I ended up administering Green Eco through an IV and it seemed to have helped a little. I shouldn't have, given the experiment, but he really needed it. The Baron would have my head if he found out that I used some of the small amount of Green Eco we had left on him. It should help him in the future as well, since I'm sure the experiments will continue and I would have no say. Mutated Green Eco will stay in your bloodstream for ten days and he obviously needed it.

I jolted upright when I heard his heart rate shoot up tremendously. I, then, noticed he was moving and starting to wake up. He groggily lifted an arm, his eyes opening slowly and halfway. I rushed to his side just in time for him to come to, completely. He groaned and started pulling off the adhesives. Three or more notifications were going off and flatlining due to him ripping off equipment and as more time passed by, the more he started to freak out.

"No," I calmly said. "I need to keep these on you."

"No! Stop!" He started thrashing at his oxygen mask.

"You need to keep that on!" I placed my hand over his mask, keeping it over his nose and mouth.

The man ripped my hand away from the mask and struggled to sit up, kicking over tons of equipment.

This wasn't the first time I have had someone freak out in my office. I knew how to deal with these things, but between the medications, the Dark Eco, and, I assume, abuse, I didn't know for sure.

I rested my hands on his shoulders, gently trying to push him to lay back down. He fought it and, to my absolute surprise, started to cry.

"Stop! Let me go! You're one of them! I don't want to be here anymore!" He dropped his back onto the bed and gave up. I almost started to cry when I saw tears stream from his eyes and curve around his oxygen mask. I slowly reached a hand out to touch his shoulder for comfort, but a loud alarm sounded in the HQ. Soon enough, I had guards rush into my office, accompanied by my CDR., Erol.

"What the hell is going on in here, huh?" CDR. Erol demanded to know and made a bee-line straight towards me. Erol got directly in my face and spoke quietly. "I told you to keep him alive, not make the freak throw a tantrum…" I felt anger welt up inside of me, but all I did was look him directly in the eyes until he moved away from me and towards his experiment.

"Let's go, Eco Freak!" CDR. Erol grabbed the man by his arm and attempted to pull him to his feet, but was surprised that he was reluctant.

"I said let's go!" CDR. Erol continued to pull him up, but was only kicked or pushed away.

"Guards!" He yelled, looking back for help, while still holding the blonde-haired man arms.

"No!" The man yelled as he was lifted up by three guards. CDR. Erol followed behind the group calmly, but not before stopping to talk to me.

"This will be our little secret." He smirked and then walked away, his eyes still on me until he walked out of the door. "Take him to his cell!" He yelled at his guards.

I stood there mortified.


	2. Eco Freak

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from the Jak &amp; Daxter™ series. The only character I own is my OC, Cara. All others are owned by Naughty Dog™. Any of the soundtracks I provide for future portrayal of my story are not owned by me and are used solely for the purpose of this story. The rating of the chapters in this story are _subject to change_, varying from **T to M**. **This will be noted at the top of chapters for discretion.**

R&amp;R: Encouraged and appreciated.

* * *

**She's Worth Defending**

_Chapter 2: Eco Freak_

**T**

* * *

I sat in the lab, in silence. It's hard to believe that this lab was ever silent. While looking at my reflection in the glass, I placed a wild strand of blonde hair behind my elongated ear. My eyes strayed from my reflection to the door behind the glass when I heard it open. Just like everyday for the past couple months, in strolled CDR. Erol, Baron Praxis, the 'Eco Freak' (which he had been unpleasantly named), and four Krimzon Guards.

"Set him up." Praxis commanded. He walked past everyone else and towards the torture device, still with a composed posture.

Eco Freak walked in handcuffs around his wrist and ankles, his face looking towards the ground.

A guard butted him in the back to so he'd keep moving.

I could see his face from here. So exhausted, so out of it. His blue eyes were glazed over and accompanied with dark circles. He had, yet another, bruise near his eye and his lip seemed to have been healing from being busted open. He stood in front of the chair motionless as the guards began to release him from his handcuffs.

"You know the drill." Praxis said, nonchalantly.

Eco Freak didn't move.

CDR. Erol stepped towards him. "Now, I would hate to cause you more pain, considering everything you've been through," Eco Freak looked up at him as he moved closer to him, "but, I can't have you being difficult." And as CDR. Erol said those final words, he got uncomfortably close to the prisoner's face. Eco Freak continued his hazed stare, but looked directly in my Commander's eyes. "Now," They were practically nose to nose, "Be a good boy and get…in…the chair." CDR. Erol retreated a little and chuckled, but was to only be greeted by a nice, powerful headbutt.

CDR. Erol stumbled back, hissing through his teeth. He placed a hand over his head and then looked at his hand to see if his experiment drew blood. With narrowed eyes, and a frustrated yell, he lifted his arm and backhanded the Freak across the face. The Eco Freak's head turned at the contact and he was immediately thrown onto the torture chair by the guards. He didn't even bother to fight. He just let them strap him in. The Baron just stood there, completely unfazed by everything.

I walked closer to the protection glass and crossed my arms, looking at the chaos before me. Every time I stand here I ask myself the same question.

_What have I done?_

_Why am I here?_

_For the sake of research?_

After the incident before, I was recruited to watch in the lab. This was a position I should have been monitoring from the very beginning. I trusted CDR. Erol and the Baron, especially, to make sure things didn't get out of control. Of course, when I asked to accompany them in the beginning, that thought was rejected immediately. The Baron then started referring to my 'Eco Mutation program' as the 'Dark Warrior program'. Also, that the program was solely being supervised by him. He insisted that this was a bigger step. The Baron said he would prove to me that doing my experiment his way would work to our advantage. I shouldn't have let this happen, but then again, I would never have any say.

But, daydreaming about what I would have done differently won't change anything now. The jolt of Dark Eco and the sound of agonizing screams reminded me of that.

I could barely watch as the prisoner was brutally tortured right before my eyes. It wasn't the first time I have witnessed this, but it doesn't and will never make it easier.

I'm a medic. When someone comes to me because they are sick, I can't sympathize, only treat. When someone comes to me because they are hurt, I can't sympathize, only treat. I have had people walk into my office and never take a step back out. I'm used to illness and death, but to watch someone being tortured, over and over, usually resulting in them being treated by me constantly when it could be avoided - it hurts.

The wave of Dark Eco stopped.

_"Dark Eco injection, Phase 1, complete. Bio readings nominal and unchanged."_

"Turn it up." The Baron demanded, obviously frustrated.

"Gladly." CDR. Erol smirked and looked to a guard who was in charge of the Eco pump. He gave him a thumbs up and received a nod in return.

_No._

_I couldn't hold it in anymore._

I pressed the 'Call' button to receive attention from both my higher-ups'.

"You can't!" I talked into the intercom. "If he's injected anymore, he'll die! Is that what you want? All m-…your research! Killing him will only throw all of our findings into the fire." I could hear my voice echoing from inside the chamber.

Praxis and CDR. Erol passed a glance at each other. The Baron signaled CDR. Erol to lean in, in which he complied.

My Commander looked to me with a devilish smirk before he signaled the guard, once more, to bump up the levels of Eco for the next injection.

I clicked onto the intercom again, "Wait!" You can't-…"

"Shut up, bitch! Learn your place!" My Commander looked back at me and quickly turned back around.

I released the trigger on the intercom, not taking my eyes off of my Commander. I could hear the beam charging up. It has never pumped this much Dark Eco before; it sounded like it was going to short circuit. The tip of the laser spun rapidly before it shot the largest, brightest concentration of Dark Eco I have ever seen.

CDR. Erol watched with a smile while the Baron looked expressionless. The purple haze from the Dark Eco reflected off of their faces.

The victim's back arched. He clenched his fists tightly as the Dark Eco surged throughout his body. His eyes were closed and his face contorted in pain. He yelled, he screamed, he begged, but the surges didn't stop. He struggled to break free, thrashing his body back and forth. Blood vessels broke around his eyes and mucous carelessly dripped from the corners of his mouth. I watched as the veins in his arms practically popped, desperately trying to gain strength to break from the straps.

The pumped stopped.

He fell roughly back onto the chair. He opened his eyes. His chest was heaving as he struggled to breathe; as if he forgot how. The Freak's head titled to the side before his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

_"Dark Eco injection cycle complete. Bio readings nominal and unchanged."_

The Baron scoffed. "Nothing! I was informed that this one might be different!"

"He is surprisingly resistant to your 'experiments' Baron Praxis. I fear that the Dark Warrior program has failed." CDR. Erol said, his eyes following the Baron, who was now pacing.

"Agh!" The Baron turned towards his experiment and lifted his head by grabbing a handful of his hair. "You should at least be dead with all the Dark Eco I've pumped into you!" The Baron than slammed the Freak's head back down on the chair.

I was fidgeting. I was uncomfortable. I thought that my hands would stop shaking if I placed them in the pockets of my coat, but I felt an empty vile at my fingertips and carefully pulled it out. The vile read: Mutated Green Eco.

Yes, I've continued giving the prisoner Green Eco. I needed to. I couldn't let him die. That's against what I stand for. I became uneasy when the Baron spoke of how he didn't understand how his 'specimen' has lived for so long. I had to keep this poor man alive.

"What now? Metalhead armies are pressing their attacks. Without a new weapon, my men cannot hold them off forever!" CDR. Erol shared his concern with the Baron, but more so, showed fear, which I never saw often.

"I will not be remembered as the man who lost this city to those vile creatures!" The Baron exclaimed and rushed towards CDR. Erol, "Move forward with the final plan!" He then looked to the chair, extending an arm towards his prisoner. "And finish off this 'thing' tonight."

"As you wish." CDR. Erol stepped aside as Baron Praxis began to walk towards the door. He, then, turned to the Freak. CDR. Erol placed a hand on the prisoner's shoulder and leaned over above him. "I'll be back later." He grinned before turning away to walk with the Baron.

I just sat there. I felt less anxious when CDR. Erol and Baron Praxis left the chamber. If only there was something I could do. I sat with my knuckles against my head, my arm propping up my head. I was in a daze, just staring at my legs.

* * *

I quickly looked up when I heard a voice I've never heard before inside the chamber. The voice was overly exuberant and squeaky.

An orange looking squirrel rode a floating platform to the man, who was barely conscious now, and spoke to him as if he knew him.

I quickly put my hand over the 'Alert' button, but couldn't press it. My hand just hovered over it. I kept watching the two.

"Ding, ding! …Third floor!…Body chains, roach food, torture devices." The squirrel jumped from the platform onto the prisoner. "Hey, buddy…you seen any heroes around here? WHOA! What'd they do to you?" He had no worry in his voice as he surveyed the man on the chair. "Jak," he whined, "It's me…Daxter!"

_Jak?_

The prisoner struggled to open his eyes and lift his head to look at whoever was talking to him, and at that moment, standing on top of his chest. The man flinched and laid back down.

"That's a fine hello!" The orange animal narrowed his eyes at the man. "I've been crawling around in this place, risking my tail…literally, to save you… " He began walking on the man and happened to step on the blonde man's crotch, making the man involuntarily lift his head and go cross-eyed for a moment. "I've been looking for you for two years! Say something! Just this once!" The animal leaned down and grabbed the prisoner by the collar.

**"I'm gonna kill Praxis!"** The man raised his head.

The squirrel, his name apparently Daxter, covered the man's mouth. The man's words now being muffled and his eyes started to flutter and roll back. "Shhh!…Right now, we gotta get you out of here." Daxter jumped down to one of the man's wrists and started trying to figure out how to release him. "Just let me figure out how to open the security locks for your chair…so…"

In the meantime, the prisoner started to groan and heave his chest. The animal looked back just in time to jump from the chair when the man broke free from the locks.

The prisoner's skin was a pale blue, his hair a silver hue. Black talons replaced where his normal fingers would be and his eyes completely black. Dark Eco surged around his body as he inspected his own hands.

Daxter cowered away from his friend. "Or, uh, you can do it…"

The man got down from his chair and stood up straight. His chest heaved up and his talons swayed at his sides. The only thing I saw in his eyes was destruction. He started to walk towards his friend.

"Jak? Easy now. Easy, buddy. It's your old pal Daxter, remember?" Daxter looked away, covering his face with his hands as his friend raised his talons at him.

Just as 'Jak' was about to bring his claws down, he stopped.

"Daxter?" His demonic form faded away and his eyes returned to their normal blue. He stumbled back, holding his head.

Daxter quickly went back to his obnoxious behavior as he gave his friend a stern look. "What the HECK was THAT? Sheesh, remind me not to piss you off! Come on, tall, dark and gruesome." As Jak started to walk away, his furry buddy hopped onto his shoulder. "We're outta here. Oh, and I, uh, brought you some new threads. Put 'em on."

Jak stopped walking and his friend hopped down and back onto the prison floor. Daxter scurried over to the bag he had left next to the chair. After picking it up and checking the contents inside, he turned towards his friend and handed the bag to him.

"I hope this will fit your new…style." Daxter chuckled.

Jak stuck his hand into the bag and pulled out whatever what was in it. He didn't hesitate to break free from his prison suit. He pulled his arms out of it and began to push the suit down his body and stepped out. He had no patience; one pant leg got caught on his ankle and resulted in it being completely ripped off. He curled his thumbs under the waistband of his under-clothing and started to pull it off. That's when I realized I had been sitting here, just watching some person I didn't know get undressed. I quickly looked away.

Instead, I looked over towards the 'Alert' button again.

_Should I?_

* * *

"You good?" I heard Daxter ask.

"Yeah." Jak stepped down and wiggled his foot, making sure his new boots fit.

"Alright then! Now we're outta here!" Once again, Daxter jumped to Jak's shoulder. They walked off towards the door, only to end up jumping up into a vent to leave the area.

I found myself hovering over the button again and I just stared at it. I felt my fingertips brush against its surface. I already ruined this man's life. I don't have it in me to do it again.

_What am I even doing here?_

"Looks like we have, yet, another problem." I heard a male's voice behind me.

I quickly turned to see CDR. Erol and the butt of his gun.

I felt a sharp pain.

In a split second, my vision was blurry and horizontal. I watched as boots walked past me. CDR. Erol didn't hesitate to drop a fist onto the 'Alert' button forcefully. Red lights flashed throughout the lab, the noise of an alarm sounded, and that's when I knew I probably wouldn't be seeing the light of day again.

"Send some guards in here!" CDR. Erol yelled out into the hall. "And make sure that Freak doesn't set a foot outside of the HQ!"

The boots came back in my vision and started to walk away, only to turn around and stop right in front of my face.

CDR. Erol kneeled down, his face the only thing in my hazy vision.

"I knew you were more trouble than you were worth." My Commander spoke softly and then chuckled. He began to walk away while I watched countless boots swarm in front of me.

Everything went black.


	3. Hello, Haven

AU #1: **I plan on switching from first-person to third-person**. I feel like the detail is limited when I only write in Cara's POV. I want to be able to portray all the characters in depth.

AU #2: I'm aware that Cara probably sounds like the definition of a 'Mary-Sue' right now, but I plan on developing her character as the story progresses. I want her weak in the beginning so I can have the future experiences change her. This story is still very much in its prime.

AU #3: Oh, and do people not write reviews anymore? I only ask because I had crazy views for this story, and one other, but hardly any reviews. Is that a thing now or is this fandom not as alive as I thought it was? Lol. It has been a while since I've been on here, so if things have changed, let me know. Lol.

* * *

**She's Worth Defending**

Chapter 3: Hello, Haven

**T/M** \- Borderline 'M' for the use of foul language and violence. (I used my least favorite word in the world. I hate myself.)

* * *

All I could hear was the alarm. It rang numbly in my clouded head, but got louder, clearer, and more familiar as the seconds passed. I struggled to open my eyes; they blinked, fluttered, and repeatedly shut with every attempt. When I finally could keep them open, I noticed I was looking at my feet, which were being dragged along the hallway of a corridor. With my vision still blurry, I used my peripherals and saw two other pairs of feet, which were sporting uniform boots, on both sides of me. Momentarily, the corridor would get dark until the bright red light from the alarm would swivel back around.

_'Hellcat is ready to go at the motor pool.'_ I heard to my left. A communicator beeped. Whoever was to my left snatched their communicator from their belt and responded, "Bringing soldier now for immediate extraction and transfer." The communicator beeped once more.

"We good?" The person to the right of me asked.

"Yeah," The other responded, stopping momentarily to hoist his shoulder in a more comfortable position under my arm.

I was then fully aware of what was going on. Not only was I being dragged down a dark corridor at HQ, but I also was being transferred. I have never heard of a transfer that didn't result in a soldier, or anyone, being exiled to the Wastelands. I wasn't about to be punished for doing the right thing.

I attempted to plant my feet firmly on the ground, but slid and lost balance once or twice before I regained my footing. The men, who were in their Krimzon Guard uniforms, with only one sporting his helmet, stumbled a bit and yanked roughly before noticing that I was on my feet. Upon noticing that they were no longer carrying a limp body, they quickly turned their heads.

"No!" The one on my left pulled on my arm. "Grab her! C'mon!" He yelled to his partner. The other guard was already ahead of him and pulled on my other arm. I felt like they were going to be dislocated from my sockets.

I'm not that much of a fighter, but at that moment, I needed to get away. I needed to do anything to prevent me from being exiled, or 'transferred', to my untimely death. Unfortunately, I had no advantage against these guards. They were trained in combat more than me; I am a medic, after all, but they were also men. Two men. I came to thinking though: they already planned to have me killed. What's the worst that could happen?

Right as the guard on my left was about to snatch me up, I threw an elbow out and jabbed him, unintentionally, in the temple. Without even a simple shriek, the man went limp and fell to the ground; his weapon and a manila folder fell to the floor with him. I had no time to reminisce over the fact that I probably just killed a man, for the remaining guard grabbed me. His fully equipped arms wrapped around my upper arms, rendering me unable to attempt another swing. I started to push back with my feet, which was tough, but I managed to run back, causing both the guard and I to hit a wall. Both of us grunted upon impact, which you could barely hear over the ongoing alarm.

"You fuckin' bitch! I'll kill you!" The guard temporarily let go of my arm. I thought this was my chance to break free, but a shimmer of something reflected off the red light and I was pulled back against his chest. The guard yelled and I felt the sharp, deep pain of a blade in my thigh.

I couldn't help but scream and bend over at the pain. I looked at my thigh quickly when the red of alarm spun back around to only see the handle of the blade in my thigh. My leg shook and my ears rang as I saw the blood circle around my wound. The guard put his arm around my neck and started to choke me. He grunted every time he squeezed tighter around my neck and all I could do was use both of my hands to try and pry his arm off, but I had no such luck. I started to kick my legs frantically, the bottoms of my shoes squeaking against the floor, and started coughing. He started to lower himself slowly, taking me with him, but did not loosen his grip.

With the utmost desperation, I lifted my arm, with as much strength as I could muster, and drew my elbow into the guard's ribcage. He bellowed in pain and squeezed tighter. I felt like my eyes were going to pop out of my head, but I outstretched my arm again and dug my elbow into his ribs a second time.

He released me and I didn't hesitate to inhale deeply. I couldn't help but stumble and place my hands on my knees and bend over, coughing in exhaustion. I was quick to be stood up though, for the Krimzon Guard, who was once my ally, spun me around to face him. All I had time to register was his arm crashing down; laying a tight fist against my face. I've never been punched in the face before.

Just like a ragdoll, I hit the ground. Hard. I quickly looked back up to see him standing there.

"You're…so…fucked," He said. His chest heaved with every exhausted word that he said. He started to walk over to me, his posture intimidating; he knew he won. I knew I was going to die. Not in the Wastelands, but right here.

I turned over to face him completely and propped my upper body up by my hands. I felt something.

The other guard's weapon.

"You're gonna wish you were exiled to die after I'm through with you!" He yelled as he lunged at me.

Even after everything, I didn't want to have to do this.

With haste, I grabbed the gun that was left unnoticed by the attacking guard, and propped it up, pointing it directly at him. He didn't even have time to react.

I pulled the trigger.

Just like the other guard, there was no noise. Nothing. I watched his face go emotionless while he was still on his feet. He dropped to his knees and fell to his side.

I dropped the gun to my side and frantically scooted back. I was then reminded that I still had a knife buried into my thigh. I just looked at it. This has never happened to me before. I was so used to removing sharp objects and bullets from my fellow comrades, two of them that I just killed, that I froze up. Still breathing heavily from the fight, I gently placed a hand on the handle of the knife. It sent a shiver through my whole body. I hissed slightly and wrapped my fingers tightly around the handle. I winced and started to pull, only for me to let go and start to cry.

I had to do this.

I took a deep breath and grabbed the knife handle once more and began to pull it from my thigh. I watched as I could see the blade, which was covered in blood, slowly appear. I screamed and cried hysterically as I removed it completely, throwing it down the hall right after.

I took a moment to lean back and sob. I looked to my wound, which was now pouring more blood than I probably needed to survive. I passed a glance between the two guards, who now were lying motionless on the floor. I couldn't help but let out an exaggerated yell before starting to cry once more.

I was going to be killed for not doing my job, but I killed these men, men that probably had families and loved ones, for doing their job.

* * *

I sat there for another five minutes, crying into my knees that were bent up near my face. I was no longer crying over the pain from my injury or the death of the guards; I was crying out of frustration. Why was this happening to me? Of all people, I felt as if I always made the right decision, or, at least, tried.

I needed to escape the HQ.

I forced myself to stand and with one leg and leaned against the wall behind me. How was I going to leave undetected?

I looked to the guard closest to me; the one who didn't have a bullet through his chest.

After some careful thought, I hopped over to him and knelt down. I slowly started to dissemble his armor, as if going slower showed any respect after brutally killing him. I turned him on his side as I pried off the last of his chest and shoulder armor.

I slipped on the bottom half of the armor and then slipped the top armor over my shoulders. I looked down to the guard whose armor I just removed.

_I'm so sorry_.

I then noticed the manila folder that was next to him on the ground, unopened. I picked it up and was about to open it until I heard footsteps and talking around the corner. I quickly knelt back down and removed the guard's helmet of which was once my biggest attacker. I studied his face momentarily.

Yes, I knew him.

I put on the helmet and moved into a dark alcove of the hallway just in time for more guards to come around the corner.

Two guards sauntered down the hallway, not noticing the two casualties at first.

"Yeah, she's a good gal though. We've been through-…"

"What the fuck?" One of the guards said. They both took one look at the bodies before taking action and requesting backup on their communicators.

"He's been here! Requesting backup in corridor B43! Two casualties!" One shouted into his communicator as they both picked up speed and ran back down the hallway in the direction that they came.

_He?_

I slowly walked out into the hallway, but cowered when another alarm, that sounded more like a siren, went off a long with the original alarm. The second alarm, though, was accompanied with a blinking light that was two seconds away from being a strobe light. The HQ was chaos.

I started to walk down the hallway in the direction of the guards that just left. I tried my hardest not to limp and draw attention to myself, which was hard with all the armor, but I managed. I turned the corner to see multiple guards pouring through the following hallway, passing by me in the opposite direction. I kept trudging a long.

I went down multiples hallways only to be greeted by the same thing. Waves of guards headed the other direction, but only one mentioned that I 'needed to turn my ass back around', but he didn't bother to stop, thankfully.

Through my helmet I saw the long-awaited 'Emergency Exit' sign, but it required me to go down one more hallway.

I turned that corner to see more guards, accompanied by Comm. Erol.

"What do you mean she escaped?" Comm. Erol yelled to the guard next to him as they walked right past me.

"The guards that were assigned to transfer her are dead." The guard responded.

"It wouldn't surprise me if she had something worked out with that Eco Freak! There's no way in hell that Cara could take them out on her own!" Comm. Erol retorted.

"What do you want us to do if we find her?"

Comm. Erol yelled loud enough to make eavesdropping while clanking around in heavy metal fairly easy. "It's not _if_, it's _when_! I don't care what you do; just make sure she's taken care of! That useless cunt isn't worth shit anymore!"

After they turned the corner, I ran as fast I could to the emergency exit that was directly in front of me, but at the end of the hallway. I no longer hid my limp or my heavy, obviously female, breathing. As I breached through the exit, I turned to look up at the HQ and stared at it through my helmet. My time as a Krimzon Guard was over.

I turned away and limped my way into the slums of Haven City.

* * *

I felt like I was lost, even though I knew this city like the back of my hand. I was dizzy, hurting, and could barely register everything that happened earlier.

It was getting dark, but thankfully, I was in an area of the city that wasn't crawling with people. I was walking through a quiet neighborhood of Haven, one small streetlight illuminating a circle on the sand that I walked on. The apartments looked dirty, as usual, and were piled on top of each other.

Suddenly, as if I wasn't even in control of my own body anymore, I fell to my knees. My breathing became heavy and I couldn't even help it. I watched my hands hit the sand right before me. I tried to look around, but all I could see were blurry images. My ears started to ring and right after, I fell to the ground.

* * *

A shadow emerged from a small crevice of the apartment buildings.

"Heh, what do we have here?" A raspy voice chuckled and approached the body of a Krimzon Guard that remained motionless on the ground. The person knelt down and started to rummage through a pack that was attached to the guard's armor.

"What do you got for me?" Upon opening the last pocket of the pack, the unknown person smirked when removing some medic supplies and one vile of Green Eco.

"Thank you, kind sir." The person said, sarcastically. He tossed the vile, which spun in the air, before catching it.

He leaned forward and started to remove the guard's helmet. "Let's see the face of the awesome piece of shit that offered me some Green Eco." He started to laugh until he completely removed the helmet to see a woman.

"...Cara?" His eyes widened, the tattooed lines on his face stretched with his expression. He dropped the helmet, which rolled away carelessly, as he quickly stood up as if to ditch the body.

The tattooed man looked around before he knelt back down and picked the female guard and a manila folder up off the ground. He continued to look around as he made his away from their current spot. He would look at her ever so often as he carried her, but kept a stern look every time he passed a glance.


	4. Torn

**AN:** So, I really don't know what I'm doing with the first and third person writing. Sometimes I feel like it works, sometimes I don't. In my head, I feel like it will work better, but when I'm writing it always comes out first-person and it seems to flow. It is subject to change and I'll note it above the story to let you know.

**AN2:** I will be going back to revise and edit past chapters. I did notice my abbrev. for 'Commander' went from CDR. to COMM. at times. I don't know why I did that, but I'll be fixing that along with format. The chapter and set up is different and that's also bothering me. Oh, and my subject-verb tense is GOD AWFUL, I know. My eye doesn't catch things like that, but it shouldn't distort the story in any way.

**AN3:** I am heading over to AO3 as well, but will still post on here.

See ya!

* * *

**She's Worth Defending**

Chapter 4: Torn

**T/M - Violence and detailed gore.**

* * *

_What__…__happened?_

_Where am I?_

_It__'__s so__…__cold._

I opened my eyes to see the ceiling of a place that I wasn't familiar with.

I let out a small grunt as I managed to sit up and prop myself up by my hands.

I looked both ways since there was nothing in front of me, nor was there anything behind me; I was sitting horizontally in a dark, underground tunnel. The hallway was unbearably narrow and had chiseled bricks that held up its walls. Large pipes hung loosely from it and occasional belched out a gust of hot steam.

I got to my feet, only to spin around a couple times. This place was eerie and I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched.

"Hello?"

Nothing. Nothing but the sound of the pipes clanking about.

When finally summoning up enough courage to move, I slowly began to walk. With every noise of the pipes, I jumped.

As I was walking, I heard a mellow, solitary 'thud' that sounded deep within the hallway. Except, it wasn't from in front of me; it came from behind me.

I quickly turned around and peered into the darkness. Knowing me, I would probably see something that wasn't really there if I looked too hard.

"Hello?" I asked again.

Nothing.

I peered harder into the dark, narrow hallway.

Nothing.

With a small, relieved sigh, I turned back around, but jolted myself back when I was met by a blonde-haired, blue-eyed male.

He just stood there. He had no expression and wasn't even shocked or frightened when I nearly screamed in his face. No, there was something wrong. His eyes were cold and he just stood there with his hands at his sides. After gaining my composure, I decided to break the silence.

"Hello…" I said cautiously.

Nothing.

"Are you okay?" I slowly stepped closer to the man. "Are you hurt?"

Nothing. He didn't say anything. The only thing that moved were his eyes when I attempted to get closer to him. He barely looked like he was all there.

"You know, you shouldn't be down here…" I gently placed a hand on his shoulder, but was then forcefully pressed up against the wall by my throat.

I didn't know what do; I didn't know how to react. I only looked at the man's face while I was pinned up against the old, crumbling wall. He squeezed tighter.

I couldn't see his face.

"You did this." He bellowed at me.

"W-what?" I struggled to answer, but managed to choke it out.

"**You did this!****"** The man yelled.

My attacker let go and threw me to the side, where I landed on my back, but I quickly scurried back up to my feet.

He turned to me. I could see more of him now; the vents on the ceiling, which were all separated by, at least, a couple yards, cast spears of light on half of his face.

I just stood there, hands up in submission as if I encountered a wild beast.

"Whatever I did to you, I'm sorry." I slowly started to back up, still keeping my hands up while I tried to negotiate, and apparently, apologize. I didn't know what for. I didn't know this man!

"There's nothing you can do now." He started to walk towards me. For every step forward he made, I took a step backwards. His sentence was drawn out and he almost moved like he was a zombie; slow, unbalanced, and dazed. He still kept his eyes on me. In fact, he kept eye contact with me the whole time.

"Please. I promise whatever it is, I can fix it." Could I? I didn't even know what was wrong with him. I didn't even know who this guy was. I didn't even know if I was going to make it out of here alive so I could help him.

"Can you?" The man asked, but not in a tone that suggested he truly cared. It was almost spiteful, hateful, and sarcastic. After bringing the right corner of his mouth up into a smirk, the pace in his steps started to quicken.

I turned and started to run.

I ran in complete darkness. I just followed the small portions of light that reflected on the ground every couple yards or so…and the fact that I hadn't hit a wall yet.

I gasped when I heard this ear-piercing, demonic yell from behind me. I just kept running.

This was it. I was going to die here. This man, this man who had so much hate for me, wanted me dead and, probably, was going to get his way.

I just kept running. Every time I looked back, he was nowhere to be found. I could hear him getting closer, but never saw him.

Then, it happened.

I ran into a dead end. I hit the wall and desperately looked around, but there wasn't anywhere I could go or anything I could do.

I heard the yell again.

I turned around and put my back up against the wall. This was the farthest I could go.

I watched what was happening in front of me in horror. Every time the man went under some light, I noticed there was something different about him. First, he got paler and more sickly looking. Then, each time he went under some light, he appeared to have bruises, cuts, and even managed to look more sick.

I closed my eyes and turned my head away when he stopped right in front of me. I could hear him breathing, a long with the hums of…electricity?

With some unsteady breathing, I turned my head towards him and slowly opened my eyes. There was only silence.

My eyes were not met with blue eyes anymore, but instead, black.

It's _him_.

The convict from Praxis's prison. The man that I watched be tortured over and over again; the man that I didn't, or _couldn't_, help enough. Why does he want to hurt _me_? It's the Baron he should be after.

He just stood there. Purple light surrounded him as he continued to look at me. I've never seen someone want me dead so bad.

This is how he escaped the chair in prison. I saw it. This time, though, he didn't have claws, fangs, and horns. He only had white skin and black eyes. Could it be possible that he can control his new _power_ in levels? Power? This wasn't a power. It was a curse; there's absolutely no good that could come from this.

And I did this.

Thankfully, his friend, or pet, came to his rescue. If it wasn't for him, this man wouldn't be free. Then again, thanks to his friend, the prisoner is free to seek revenge on me. If only I could tell him I meant no harm. It was obviously too late for that.

The squirrel, this guy's friend, said his name was Jak. Maybe I _could_ try communicating with him?

I looked up to him and softly spoke, "…Jak?"

For once, I saw him share an expression. All I could do was _wish_ for a smile, but that wasn't what I got. This creature, this _thing_, was familiar with the name, but almost seemed confused, yet disgusted, about being addressed that way.

I lifted my hand slowly in an attempt to place my hand on his shoulder. I didn't know what I was doing. I couldn't control myself; this action wasn't something that I wanted to do.

The man grabbed my wrist tightly.

It was once again silent as we just looked at each other. I let out an unsteady exhale that I had been holding in for too long.

It started to scream.

I can't even begin to explain how horrifying this was. I heard liquid splatter on the ground. I glanced down to see that it was blood from his fingers being replaced by talons. Blood ran down his forehead and his mouth from the horns that grew from his head and the fangs that grew from his gums.

Every second that went by it got louder, more menacing, and more contorted. What started out as a normal male yelling, turned into a terrifying, demonic wail. My ears started to ring as his shrieks gained some heaviness to them. I covered one of my ears with the hand that was free and turned to the side as the beast continued to scream directly in my face. At this point, it wasn't a possessed scream anymore; not by a long shot. It was a overbearing roar that sounded like some wicked beast. A curling bellow sounded from his throat as he cocked his head to side and hissed, only to lunge at me again when I moved even slightly.

"I'm sorry!" I tried to yell over him and the humming sparks, **"****I****'****m sorry!****"** I started to drop down and tears started to pour from my eyes as he wailed in intervals, snapping his fangs at me. Drool hung loosely from his mouth as he growled and snarled like a wild dog approaching its prey.

* * *

I opened my eyes abruptly and sat up, breathing deeply. I closed my eyes as a bead of sweat ran down my forehead, over my eyelid, and down my cheek.

_A dream? Is that what that was? Just a dream?_

I went to pull my left arm to my face so I could wipe the sweat away, but, for some reason, couldn't. All I heard was a **clank**.

"What?" I mumbled to myself.

I looked down to see that my left hand was restrained by a handcuff that was attached to a bed railing. I started to yank violently, hoping that the railing would bust.

**Clank. Clank. Clank.**

"No!" I continued to pull on the handcuff. I didn't know where I was and what was going on. The last thing I remember is walking through Haven City after escaping the Fortress.

_Was I captured? Am I back at HQ? What do they have planned for me now?_

"It's about time you woke up." I heard a raspy, male voice say.

I stopped struggling and looked towards the voice. The person was only a shadow illuminated by a lamp that hung over a table behind him.

I squinted my eyes, hoping to make out the figure out better.

"Who are you?" I asked.

The man chuckled, causing me to narrow my eyebrows from both nervousness and confusion.

"It hasn't been that long has it, Cara?" The man walked closer to the bed that I was restrained to. His footsteps on the hard floor were so slow and nonchalant; he had no rush to show himself. "I'm a little hurt that you don't remember an old friend…" He continued sarcastically. His face became visible; I could see his red hair and inked face; the face held a smirk.

"Torn." I said more sternly than softly.

All I got as a response was a 'hmph'.

"How did you find me? More importantly, _why_ are you helping me?"

"I found you practically dead in the middle of the street. I couldn't just leave you there…" Torn talked very calmly, almost monotone, which is normal from what I remember about him. He pulled out a chair and sat down next to the bed.

I looked down to my leg, which just so happened to sting a little when he mentioned me almost being dead. My leg was wrapped in a bandage. He had actually taken me in and patched me up. But, why? The last time I saw him I wanted to shoot him in the back of the head and actually took the time to tell him that. _Traitor_.

"Why not? You had no problem leaving me and our men to die before."

Torn chuckled again and looked down, shaking his head. "Already with this, huh?"

I looked away as I bit the inside of my cheek. There were so many things I wanted to say to this man, this traitor. We were at war. We were deployed to fight against a wave of Metal Heads and he _left_. Torn left me and our fellow soldiers, our friends, to die.

"You left…" I said simply.

"**And I****'****m glad I did!****"** Torn shot back at me, causing me to look over. "You really think I was going to continue to stand there and fight for the man who I despise more than anything?"

I looked down.

Torn continued, "What would be the fuckin' point? I wasn't about to be sent out on another one of the Baron's suicide missions when they were all bullshit! No plans, no strategy, no back-up, nothing! He just sent all of us out there to be slaughtered! … Oh, and don't think for a second that I haven't heard about your _little program_. Seems as if I left just in time."

This forced me to look up at him.

"Yeah, you're little _'__Dark Warrior__'_ program. I know all about it."

"That wasn't _my_ program."

"Really?" Torn asked, once again, sarcastically.

"Originally, it was. The Baron was the one who turned it into something evil. All I wanted to do was come up with something that could help us stop the war with the Metal Heads. I never meant for a human to be experimented on." After saying what I needed to, I looked away. I didn't want to see his face after what I said. He would probably think I was evil, but honestly, am I not?

"A human?" Torn asked, obviously in shock. Apparently, he didn't know everything about the program.

I nodded, "Yes. Praxis and CDR. Erol-…"

"Don't call that piece of scum 'CDR.' in front of me-…"

"Sorry, …Erol. They brought in one of the prisoners and started doing experiments, actually, I don't even think you could call them that. It was more like torture. Every day, they would bring him in that center chair in the cell common and pump him full of Dark Eco. All of the prisoners would watch in horror from their cell doors, afraid that it would be their turn soon. I watched many of them die and I was reprimanded constantly because I couldn't save them. Like I even could. But, that one prisoner, held on so well. I treated him countless times…he didn't die."

"Is he still there now?" Torn asked.

I then remembered. "No!" I looked to Torn and smiled. "That's right! I remember everything now: he escaped!" I sat myself up enthusiastically and tried to situate myself, despite the handcuff that was still clamped around my wrist.

"And that's good news, why?" Torn rose one of his eyebrows.

"He isn't dead!" I sighed, "Out of all the prisoners that passed during the program, I would have hated to see him die."

This was true, but my recent nightmare definitely had me thinking. Ever since I woke up, I've been mentally praying to the Precursors that it wasn't a vision and that it was just a dream. His capabilities and his potential for evil were spot on. How do I know that he wouldn't really do that to me if I were to ever see him again? It wouldn't be the first time the product of an experiment killed its scientist. There are so many stories about it.

This wasn't something Torn needed to know about, though.

"Why? What about him made him so special?"

"He was…different."

"How so?"

I took a moment to think before I spoke.

...

_I walked into a cell at the Baron__'__s Fortress prison. This cell was one of the few that I was very familiar with. _

_I rested my hand against the wall of the cell and stood there. It was the first time I ever actually set foot inside this cell. I didn__'__t know what to expect. I__'__ve been a lone with this prisoner before, but never right after an Eco treatment. _

_The prisoner laid on his cot, with his back towards me. He was curled up in a ball and it was pretty apparent that he was crying. I couldn__'__t help but share a solemn, worrisome glance at his backside. _

_I slowly walked towards the prisoner with my hand outstretched. I barely set a hand on his shoulder, when he gasped and sat up, pushing his backside into the wall of the cell. _

"_It__'__s me__…" __I said, withdrawing my hand and holding it to my chest. _

_He was shaking and had so much fear in his eyes. He couldn__'__t even hold direct eye contact with me for more than a few seconds. _

"_It__'__s okay__…" __I walked a little closer, and, in return, he shuffled a bit and attempted to push himself farther into the wall. _

_I got another look at his eyes. _

_Blue._

_I could tell he used to be so joyful, so happy, and carefree. At this time, he couldn__'__t have been more than twenty years of age, like me. His blonde hair stuck up straight, completely defying the laws of gravity. His skin was bronzed, but I couldn__'__t even begin to imagine how if he was from Haven. _

"_Here.__" __I slowly handled him a damp cloth. _

_He looked at me a few times before he inched his way closer. I smiled and continued to extend the cloth his way, but it took some time for him to reach out and take it from me. _

_I watched as he started to rub off all of the grime, dirt, and blood on his face. After he cleaned his face, he set his hands down in his lap and looked up at me. _

_I smiled and I swear he was about to as well, but the opening of a door and yelling caused us both to look in it__'__s direction. _

"_**Wake up, worthless runts! You know what time it is!**__**"**_

_A man yelled while clanking metal against other prisoners__' __cell doors. It sounded like he was a few aisles down. _

_I turned back to look at the prisoner and saw that he was back to being frightened. _

"_I__'__m sorry__… __I have to go!__" __I said before turning around and bolting out of the cell._

_..._

I couldn't explain all of that to Torn. What kind of convincing would that do? There was literally nothing that I could say; my recollections would be pointless. What shows heart, emotion, and character to me would appear weak and stupid to Torn. In other words, the prisoner wouldn't appear to be strong; he would appear to be a pussy, in Torn's words.

"He just…wasn't like the others."

"We've established that." Torn said. His tone conveyed that I was, most likely, wasting his time at this point.

"Hmph," I chuckled and went to place a strand of hair behind my ear, but… you know.

**Clank.**

"Can I honestly ask why you restrained me?" I asked annoyed. I could already tell that the mood changed within the span of my little daydream.

"You're a Krimzon Guard; didn't wanna take any chances." Torn glanced over at my handcuffs and then back at me with a smirk.

"I _was_ a Krimzon Guard. Not anymore." I retorted.

"That's good to hear." It took me by surprise when Torn decided to stand up. "When do you want to start working?"

I fluttered my eyes and then widened them. "Uh…work?"

"Yeah, I spared your life, now you can help our cause. Sounds like a strikin' deal to me." Torn placed a thumb under his chin and surveyed me and all of my reactions.

_Was it funny? Was it entertaining to watch me be confused about my own life? _

"What do you mean o_ur_ cause?"

"The Underground. This movement is dedicated to exposing the Baron and all of his secrets. We're hoping to cause enough of a stir to cause an uproar; to have his own people, his prisoners, rebel against him and kick his sorry ass off of the throne."

"And, how's that going so far?" I couldn't help but ask. Sure, the whole thing sounds fine and dandy, and almost crazy convenient, but I wasn't about to go into some movement that's getting its ass handed to it.

"Better than we originally thought it would."

"Then why do you need me?"

Torn chuckled, "We don't."

"Oh." _Ouch._

"Hey, if you're not interested, then you're not interested," Torn shifted his weight to another foot, "Good luck wandering outside on your own after your stunt." Torn turned his back towards me and started to walk towards the table in the center of the room.

I sat there quietly. My eyes shifted around as I thought deeply for a moment.

"Wait…"

Torn stopped walking and I could almost tell he was smirking to himself.

"So, you're telling me that if I join your Underground movement, we can get rid of Praxis? And that this is actually possible?"

Torn turned towards me once more, "More possible than you'd believe." Torn walked towards me, fast enough to make me uncomfortable and stiffen up. I blinked a few times and tried to scoot back. I closed my eyes as I felt his shadow hover over me.

**Clank.**

I opened my eyes when I felt the handcuffs release from around my wrist. I was too busy looking at my wrist as I rolled it. After rubbing my wrist with my other hand, I looked up to Torn.

"When do I start?" I smirked.

"ASAPPY." Torn said seriously and ever so sternly.

"ASSAPY?" I asked as I attempted to get off the bed and stand.

"As Soon As Possible, Preferably Yesterday." He barked at me and, once again, turned away from me and walked towards the table.

* * *

**Small note:** 'ASAPPY' was something that I learned from someone else's fic. I believe it was from _A Jak Story: When Trust is Broken_. Sorry if I butchered the title, but I can't really go back and look right now (ah, don't kill me). I just loved it. Thanks for reading. :)


	5. 5150

**A/N:** Yes, this one is long. Character development can be a bitch, but it is necessary, even when the characters are already outlined (if you've played the game).

**A/N #2:** This chapter is in **third-person format**. I told you I'd try it. Let me know if third-person works better.

* * *

**She's Worth Defending**

5150

* * *

With a small, relieved sigh, Cara turned the shower knob to the right; the water from faucet above her going from a smooth stream into a few droplets.

She replaced her hand next the other while she continued to lean forward against the broken, yellow, tiled wall. Cara held her head down; her blonde hair cascaded over her shoulders as she spat out any remaining water that happened to make it's way down her face and into her mouth.

_It feels amazing to finally take a shower. _

She didn't want to move; she just wanted to stand there and let the steam continue to keep her warm.

Cara looked down at her feet as the last of the water went down the drain and gurgled as it made its way down into the pipes.

After what felt like a decade, she reached out and grabbed a nearby towel; the towel that Torn reminded her to take into the bathroom not once, but three times.

Torn had offered the bathroom to her earlier, since all of his recruits were out on missions. He told her that if she wanted to shower, she would have to do it now or else she would be sharing the bathroom with his men. Cara was the only woman there, or so she thought, so she didn't even need to think it over. Not to mention, the showers in there were set up like showers in a prison; all lined up next to each other, without any stalls or curtains to cover yourself.

Cara ran the towel through her blonde strands one last time before ditching it into a nearby bin that was overflowing with unkempt towels.

She glanced over her shoulder and noticed that there were some clothes folded neatly on the counter. Cara couldn't help but narrow her eyebrows in wonder. She walked over to the counter and noticed that there was a note on top of the clothes that was written on a small, ripped piece of paper. She picked it up off the clothes and read it.

_Went out. You might need these. -Torn_

Cara smirked as she set the note down on the counter. She unfolded the top and noticed that it was a white, long-sleeved, V-neck suit, that was, surprisingly, in pretty good shape. Plus, it looked like it was fit for a woman of her size. She looked to the bottoms and noticed that they were also women's clothing: black pants that appeared to fit pretty snug.

Cara grabbed her undergarments off of the counter and began to get dressed.

The suit was nice, but definitely awkward; she had to step into it and pull it up onto her shoulders. To Cara, it looked like a long-sleeved, one-piece bathing suit. She turned to check her ass out in the mirror and, sure enough, the sides peeked out.

"Hmm…" Cara turned back around and grabbed the pants. She slipped those on and, yes, they were snug. _Very _snug. A little _too_ snug. The waistband of the pants was lower, which let the cutouts from the suit show her bare hips.

_Who would wear something like this? _

Cara was new the whole 'skin-tight' thing. She always wore armor, a tank and pants, or her lab coat before. She was always addressed like her gender didn't matter; it was new to her to see even an inch of skin showing.

She kind of liked it.

Cara stood up straight and placed her hands on her hips, swaying from side to side in an attempt to check herself out in the mirror.

_Who would wear this?_

With a long awaited exhale, Cara broke her composure and dropped her shoulders.

_I guess it__'__s not that bad._

Cara turned to the door and made her exit, but jumped when she noticed that Torn was standing there at his desk.

"I thought you were gone!" Cara jumbled with all of her clothes that she was wearing prior to her shower.

Without looking up from his work, Torn replied, "I was. That should show you how long you took in there."

_Was I really in there for that long? _

"Well," Cara began while picking up a shirt that had fallen on the ground, "Taking a shower does take time when you're trying to find a faucet that actually works, which, by the way, means you only have two showers that work." She readjusted her handling on the clothes and gear in her arms and made her way towards a bunk.

"Hm," Torn looked up and rose an eyebrow, "Remind me to have that fixed." Translation: remind me so I can I remind _you_ how much I do not care.

"Hah." Cara dropped the clothes and gear on the bed and turned back around to face him.

"So, the clothes?" Torn asked while he was hunched over his desk, but his eyes still on her.

"The clothes?" Cara asked, looking back at the pile that was on the bed.

"How do they fit?" Torn's rolled his eyes before they glazed over in an annoyance.

Cara chuckled, "Oh…yeah, they fit." She held her hands out at her sides and then spun around for him to get the full view of her new outfit. You know, just to be obnoxious and whatnot.

Torn didn't seem moved whatsoever, but did watch as Cara spun around like a pageant queen. He shifted his footing and replied in his usual raspy, monotone voice, "Very nice."

Cara flopped her arms down at her sides as she watched Torn click the end of his pen and begin writing on whatever he was working on.

"Come here," Torn said as he continued to jot things down on a piece of paper.

"What?" Cara asked, her eyes slightly widened in confusion.

_I didn__'__t know I looked that good._

Torn looked up momentarily and gestured for her to come over to him before he looked back down at the array of packets, files, and paperwork before him.

Cara slowly walked over and joined him at his side. He immediately started talking in a manner that signified that they weren't talking as rekindled friends anymore, but as her boss.

"See this right here? This is a popular joint where the guards hang out. It's called _The Orb_; a club located in downtown Haven City; blocks away from the port." Torn had his pointer finger placed on top of a blue dot that must have been drawn moments ago, for when he removed it, the ink smeared ever so slightly.

Cara crossed her arms."Yeah, and…?" _Mission time? _

"I'm thinkin' that if we set something special up, that would really show the Baron what he's up against. Also, if we take out enough guards, it will take a huge chunk out of his patrolmen. He'll most likely send out more to that area from other sections, which will give us the freedom to roam around in areas we can't now." Torn turned to Cara, awaiting a relay of information. He wanted to make sure she, of all people, was paying attention.

_Sure, we could blow that club sky-high, but there would be civilian casualties involved if it wasn__'__t evacuated beforehand. If we were to evacuate the club, though, the guards would know something was going on._

"So, you want to take out the most prestigious club in Haven…just to get rid of some guards? What about the civilians?" Cara asked, surprisingly very intrigued.

"What? You think I'm going to just strap some C-4 in there and call it a day? No! I want to keep the civilians safe, by all means. We are not only doing this for ourselves only; we are doing it for the people of Haven. We get some of my men, _and women_, into The Orb…" Torn began. Cara couldn't help by smile and begin wondering if she was the only woman in the Underground, "It will be loud, dark, and, if the guards are how I remember them, drunk. It will be easy to take out the specified targets. And, who knows, maybe even that piece of shit, Erol, will be there…" Torn looked to Cara with a smile.

Cara smiled in return and nodded slightly. The hate for Erol was real. She could tell that Torn wanted Erol dead just as much as she did, if not more.

_How could a person be like Erol and be okay; how could you live with yourself and the guilt of torturing people? Knowing Erol, he had no guilt, but only loved his life more after watching the struggle of a living being._

"You up for it?" Torn asked, breaking her from her thoughts of the ginger-headed psychopath.

_When? Right now?_

Cara gave in to her thoughts, "When? Right now?"

"No, not right now. This is simply a beta of the actual plan; I'm not ready to call this the actual plan. Besides, there is too much going on and I need to go over this with my men as well. Consider yourself lucky: you were the first to lay eyes on this. Do not say a word until I spread the word to the Underground, clear?" Torn's tone went from calm to somewhat angry in a matter of seconds…and she didn't even say anything.

_Well, I guess this sums up my future life as one of Torn__'__s Underground soldiers._

Cara unintentionally retreated during his small speech, but regained composure and spoke in a very drawn out, sarcastic tone, "Cleeeear as daaay, sir." She lazily saluted.

Torn, once again, rose an eyebrow at her and didn't say anything further. Cara's lucky that Torn knows her; otherwise, she would have been seriously chewed out for talking that way to him.

Then, a small device on the other side of the table shot out static and a very frantic voice. Cara's eyes widened as Torn made haste around the table and grabbed it, holding it up to listen.

"_**We have many *crrrk* casualties! *crrrk* Sector 3! *crrrk* Suspect resisting arrest!**__**"**_The voice yelled, along with more hollering in the background.

Cara looked to Torn in shock and slight worry. Torn, in response, just held eye contact, completely expressionless.

Then, with a beep, another voice, that was much calmer, spoke, **"**_**We have a 5150 in Sector 3. White male. Suspect appears to be unstable and dangerous. Not armed. Possible 4532. Over.**__**"**_

"What's-…" Cara began, but stopped when she saw Torn bring the device to his mouth and press the button on the side of it, causing it to beep.

"10-4. Retreat, immediately. Over." Torn said calmly and, as if he's meddled in the guard's business before, brought the device down to his side and smirked at Cara.

Cara mouthed to him, 'What are you doing?'

Torn brought the device to her face, where it shared static and the calmer person's voice once again.

"_**10-4. Extraction in progress. Over.**__**" **_

Cara couldn't help but grin, especially when Torn turned his head away and chuckled. Torn tossed the device back on the table and then looked to her.

There was small moment of silence.

"Do you do that often?" Cara asked with a smile, an eyebrow raised.

Torn looked away and imitated a cough, as if to hide his reply, "Maybe." He sniffed, cleared his throat, and turned to head towards the stairs.

Cara's easiness was jolted when she realized that Torn was leaving. "Wait! Where are you going?" She followed after him, pressuring him to 'wait up', but she already knew that Torn had no intentions of stopping to listen to her. Cara stopped her pursuit at the bottom of the stairs, even though Torn continued to make his way up.

"I'm heading out. I'll be back before morning." Torn said nonchalantly. He continued to walk up the stairs to the Underground exit as Cara stood there with her eyebrows narrowed.

"But…but, you just got here! Can I at least come?" Cara yelled to Torn, who was now only a shadow near the entrance.

"No." That's all she got back.

"Why not? You want me to go out and do these crazy missions: like blow up a club and stuff, but you won't even let me come with you to do whatever it is you're doing!" Cara was very adamant about going, but to Torn, she sounded like a little girl throwing a tantrum. Just like the Cara he remembered: hot temper, short fuse, but useful.

"Because!" Torn stopped, finally, and turned to look at the blonde, three-year-old actin', time bomb that stood at the bottom of the stairs. "There's something crazy going on up on the surface; I don't think it's safe for you to come out of hiding yet."

Cara scoffed, "What? We were just talking about doing missions! I guess that future club fiasco wasn't planned until _waaay_ later then, huh?" She shot back angrily, making Torn glare down at her.

Before Torn could say anything, the Underground door slid open, which caused Cara to cease her whining and for Torn to look back behind him cautiously.

A blonde woman sauntered down; obviously unaware of the argument that was taking place underground. She had a smile plastered on her face as she merrily walked down the stairs; no trouble in her mind. She wore an olive jumper top cropped right above her navel, a pair of short-shorts, and a magenta colored headband. Cara also noticed that she was wearing lipstick; a deep red color that really complimented her fair skin.

"Hey!" The girl said to Torn upon noticing that he was standing on the stairs. The girl was currently unaware that there was another girl in the Underground, but Torn's sketchiness caused her eyes to wander around until she spotted her at the bottom of the stairs.

"What's going on?" The girl asked Torn as she looked at Cara and then back to him. "Wait," she did a double take Cara's way, "Are those _my_ clothes?"

Cara looked down at herself, inspecting the clothing and then the outfit the girl was wearing.

_Yeah, makes sense._

Torn ignored the girl's comment and grabbed her by her upper arm to get her attention. "Come outside with me. There was a situation earlier and I need to make sure that there are no threats to Underground up on the surface. Earlier today, this guy-…" Torn began, but was interrupted.

"Who is that?" She chuckled as she continued to look Cara's way, completely reluctant to Torn's advances to get her to go outside. "Do you have a girlfriend, Torn?" She asked while she pretty much giggled in his face. "It's about time, you know, it gets tiring being the only girl down here."

Cara continued to stand there, but started to look away. Every second that went by she began to feel a little bit uneasier. Just watching the two before her really made her realize that she was the underdog. She couldn't even leave the Underground.

"Tess!" Torn yelled, causing Tess to roll her eyes and finally oblige.

"Okay…I'm going!" She began to walk towards the door, but quickly turned around to look at Cara again. "Hi!" She waved above her head, but Torn was quick to grab her to keep her from getting distracted. As Torn practically dragged her outside, she glanced over her shoulder at Cara one last time before the Underground door slid closed behind them.

"…Hi.." Cara said softly, but ended up speaking to only herself.

It was quiet. _Too_ quiet.

She sighed, turned around, and walked back down to where she and Torn were before. The only thing she could hear was the crackling from the fire in the furnace to the left of her.

_What do I do now?_

* * *

Torn and Tess made their way outside and into an abandoned alleyway. The stone slab that covered the hideout slid shut as Tess stopped walking and laughed.

"What's your deal?" Tess asked, placing a hand on her hip.

Torn, who continued to walk past her, turned to face her. "There was threat to the Krimzon Guard today."

"Really?" Tess walked to Torn and genuinely seemed concerned. "Do you know what the threat was?"

Torn crossed his arms and looked down the alleyway suspiciously, not saying anything at first.

"I don't know, but I don't like it. I heard everything over the radio and it sounded like the threat was a person."

Tess's eyes enlarged in shock, "A person?" She almost whispered.

"Like I said, I don't know. They reported a 5150, so it could have just been an elder with Alzheimer's throwing empty liquor bottles at zoomers again. Who knows…" Torn shrugged, which caused Tess to laugh.

"Well, did you get anymore info?" Tess asked while readjusting her headband, but still keeping direct eye contact.

"No, that was it. Although they did mention a possible 4532, but it could have been a separate call.."

"What do you mean? A 4532 means an escape…" Tess catechized, her voice heavy, but her eyes full of worry.

"The girl down there, Cara," Torn pointed towards the Underground, "She escaped the Baron's fortress."

Tess looked back towards the Underground door, "She's a prisoner?"

"No, a guard."

"What!" Tess whipped back around, "Torn!"

Torn sighed and pinched in between his closed eyes in annoyance. "Don't worry about her."

"What if she's a spy?"

"She's not, Tess…" Torn dropped his hand down to his side, "I know her."

"Are you sure we can trust her? We shouldn't be taking anyone new, not now. Not with this war that's going on." Tess badgered.

Randomly, Torn's communicator went off and an elderly man's voice started to speak, causing the two to discontinue their bickering.

"_I am sending a young man to the Underground. I, uh, I don__'__t know exactly what his intentions are, but he__'__s a great fighter. He seeks answers and wishes to strike against the Baron; like we wish to. I felt that if anyone could help him and take him in, it would be you, Torn.__"_ The communicator beeped and stopped the voice message.

"What?" Torn asked himself as Tess just stared at him. Another newbie?

Tess sighed and continued, "So, Cara and now-…"

"She's fine," Torn retorted, but quickly became quiet when he suddenly heard footsteps approaching the alleyway that they were in. This caused Tess to look towards the corner of the alley nervously and for Torn to back away from her. "We have other things to worry about. Put your game face on."

A man with blonde-green hair, who sported an orange animal on his shoulder, walked into the alley. He seemed confident, but slightly apprehensive, as if he didn't know if he was where he was supposed to be. He looked around as he walked down the alley, but Tess was quick to stop him from wandering any farther down the path.

The man took a step back when Tess intervened, but was quick to start drilling people for answers.

"We're looking for a guy named Torn," The man said, which caused Tess to look over to the red-haired, tattooed man in shock. It wasn't often that someone came down this alley asking around for someone from the Underground. Someone who was a member must have told him their location. "Kor sent us…" Oh. This was the guy?

Torn immediately began to walk over to the man and his pet. He got in the blonde-haired man's face and looked him up and down. He wasn't comfortable with this man, whom he didn't know, knowing his name. Even though Kor had obviously shared info with him during an incident he didn't know about, something was telling him that this man couldn't be trusted.

"Um, are you…Torn?" The man asked, slightly uncomfortable.

The man's animal peered around the corner of his friend's shoulder and chimed in, "Maybe this guy's a mute, like you use ta be…" He then disappeared back behind his friend, who rolled his eyes at his comment.

"New faces make me nervous," Torn poked at the man's chest, "Word is you're out to join the fight for the city. You know, picking the wrong side could be _unhealthy_." He attempted to discourage the man in front of him. Tess was right: they didn't need more people.

"We want to see the Shadow." The man demanded, which caused Torn to chuckle.

'_Look at this little punk asking to see the Shadow. I__'__m primarily in charge and I don__'__t even see the man often.__' _Torn thought to himself. Tess obviously thought the same, since she rolled her eyes and glanced over at Torn and the unidentified man.

"Not likely. If you want to join something, why don't you and your pet go join the circus? Unless you got the fur for a really tough task." Torn unsheathed a dagger from a pocket on his back and rubbed a finger along the side of it, causing the orange animal to shudder. "Steal the Baron's banner from the top of the ruined tower. Bring it back to me, then we'll talk." Torn tossed the blade up, making it spin, but caught it with no effort and shared a smirk.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

An elderly man, who wore an off blue robe and walked with a cane, slowly opened a door to an apartment. He let out a sigh of relief upon his arrival. A little boy, no older than four, ran past him, obviously having his own agenda.

"Now, now, child, you mustn't bring havoc to this household today," The old man chuckled as the little boy stopped to look at him.

With a small gimp, the old man walked past the boy and gently opened the door that the boy seemed to have wanted to go in. The man laughed as the boy ran into the room excitedly.

There was a white, wooden crib that comfortably sat near the shabby window. Suddenly, a little head popped up and peered over the top of the railing. With a small coo, the baby reached her hands over the railing and towards the little boy. The boy, who was dressed in a scruffy set of overalls and sported a burlap beanie, which exposed parts of his green bangs, was about to run over, but was stopped by the man extending his cane in front of him.

"Not today, young one. This old man needs his rest. Come! Let us nap." He then turned and walked out of the door, leaving the little boy to follow on his own. He looked from the baby, to the man, and then back to the baby. He obviously had made a friend, even though the age difference was maybe three years.

The baby waved her hands, "Hi! Hi! Dah, dah, dah!" The baby was very happy and excited as well to see the young boy.

The young boy, who was fidgeting with his fingers, slowly turned away from the baby with much hesitation, and then followed the man from out of the room.

The baby started to cry.

The young boy, who was now at his older guardian's side, looked back towards the door of the baby's room.

"Let's go." The man held his hand out to the boy.

He didn't understand why the baby was always alone. He rarely got to see and play with her. It seemed like the man wanted to keep them separated, but that didn't make sense. He looked down at the ground and took the man's hand, following him into the room.

* * *

Inspired by: _[Still Counting - Twinkle Twinkle Little Rockstar]_

Later that night, the door to the baby's room creaked open every so slightly.

The baby slept soundly, a thumb in her mouth, until a pair of blue eyes peered through the crib rails.

It was the little boy.

He reached an arm through the railings and tapped the baby gently.

The baby's eyes opened and a smile immediately lit up on its face. She slowly, but surely went to a stand and started squealing away as the little boy dragged a stool over to the crib.

"Shh.." The little boy said as he pressed his finger to his lips with a smile.

The baby girl imitated him and pressed a finger to her mouth, "Sh." She giggled.

The boy hopped up on the stool and proceeded to break the baby free from her crib, stumbling when trying to carry her.

He brought her down to the floor and held her in his lap clumsily as he sat down. There were a couple pieces of paper strewn across the floor and also some crayons. The baby watched quietly as the little boy started to draw pictures.

The boy drew a picture of them sitting a field of grass, near the ocean, and the sun, that had a smiley face, beaming happily above them. He wished for a better life for both them, despite not knowing what exactly they both needed. He just knew that they needed a house, food, and water. He had no understanding of jobs, sickness, money, or fame; just love and happiness.

He realized that he hadn't heard the baby make a noise in some time and looked down. The baby had fallen back asleep, but looked more at peace; like she felt that she was safe and loved. He smiled and looked back to his paper. He continued to draw as the baby girl slept peacefully, her tiny fingers grasping the boy's medallion that hung around his neck.


	6. Meet Your Partner

**A/N:** Just putting a disclaimer that this chapter may have quite a few writing errors. I'm sick :-/, but I wanted to get this chapter up as soon as I could. I went back and revised it to the best of my ill ability, lol. Enjoy! *closes laptop, curls up into a ball, and pulls blanket above my head*

* * *

**She's Worth Defending**

Meet Your Partner

* * *

Torn stood on a small bank surrounded by grimy, swamp water, and watched in shock as the man from earlier, and his pet, made their way down from the ruined tower. The man, who was still unidentified, slid down an old, withered cable with a grin plastered across his face. The man's confidence caused Torn to send a suspicious glare his way while he crossed his arms. This wasn't the first time Torn had sent someone to retrieve the banner from the tower, but this was one of the first times that a rookie had succeeded in actually getting it. Torn couldn't help but wonder where this guy was from; _he__'__s not just an average civilian; he__'__s hiding something._ As Torn thought to himself, the orange animal flew through the air which caused Torn to contort his face in disgust over how useless he was.

The man jumped from the cable and landed directly in front of Torn. He kept the banner grasped tightly in his hands as he dug its pole into the soil. His animal friend joined him at his side no more than five seconds later, but landed flat on his back.

Torn was about to speak until the sound of crumbling rock echoed around the three of them. Torn stared out into the distance, which prompted the blonde man in front of him to turn around to spectate whatever the other was looking at. The two men covered their ears as the top level of the tower cracked; diving into multiple rock walls and hitting the first level of the tower. The rock fixture continued to break apart, piece by piece. The whole thing almost looked like it was in slow motion; the tower fell so smoothly, but made sure to forcefully crash into the water below.

Torn just watched with squinted eyes. Not only did this guy bring the banner to him with outright ease, but he also managed to demolish the tower in the process. He didn't even have a scratch on him!

"Yeah, I guess you guys are in." Torn said, his eyes not leaving the spot where the tower once stood. The man was about to speak, but Torn continued, "Meet me back at the Underground; the same place you went to before." Torn then turned his back and started to walk away, "I have a few missions already lined up for you." Gravel and sand crunched under Torn's boots as he started to make his way back to the security wall. He's not fond of leaving the city; he doesn't leave the confines of Haven often, but he's kind of glad he did. He has been a mole living underground for a long time and he needed some fresh air.

The animal lifted his head, but still remained on the ground in starfish formation, "Sure thing, Tattooed Wonder." He rolled his eyes and looked to his friend, "Can ya believe tha audacity of this colorin' book, Jak?" He teased quietly.

Torn stopped dead in his tracks, "Jak, huh?" He looked over his shoulder to the two behind him.

The animal had pulled himself up and started to strut over to Torn. "And I'mmm… _DAXTER_, but you can call me…" The animal posed and head his arms out, his small fingers impersonating a pistol in each hand, "**Orange Lightnin****'****!** Conqueror of the world! The hero that took down that screwy, dark eco sage and his psychotic, but still incredibly sexy, sister! Oh, oh, THE LURKER ASSASSIN!" Daxter flipped around and enthusiastically continued his speech, "I'm small, I'm fluffy, I'm orange, but don't you worry, my friend, that's what I want you to think! THE CALM BEFORE THE STORM, BABEH! Once you get a taste of this ottsel-…hey! Where'd he go?" Daxter asked, surveying the area.

Jak's eyes wandered around as well. Daxter and Jak made the same conclusion…

Torn had left.

* * *

Cara turned the knob for her shower as she smiled to herself. She couldn't get enough of taking showers; she took three showers everyday and it sure beat sitting around in the Underground and doing absolutely nothing. Torn still hasn't given here clearance to leave the Underground, so she, of course, had a bad case of cabin fever. Cara always found herself daydreaming about what her first mission would be like. She also happened to daydream a lot in the shower, which explains why she's always in there for so long.

The faucet of the shower spurt out a few trickles of water and made an odd sound, which made Cara raise an eyebrow, but she was quick to hop underneath the water when it finally started to function normally.

She ran her fingers through her sodden hair and then turned to face the stream. She kept her eyes closed and let the hot water indulge her until it unexpectedly stopped.

Cara narrowed her eyebrows in confusion and opened her eyes to look up at the shower faucet. She tried fiddling with the knob, but it only made short spurts of water shoot out in intervals, which made the weird noise start back up again. Cara groaned and handled the knob more aggressively; she was getting quite frustrated.

"Ugh! What is wrong with you?" She was now yanking the knob back and forth, hoping to get a response, other than the rattling, from the shower.

Nothing.

"Oh, my god!" Cara whined, but quickly looked up to the faucet again when she heard the sound of something making its way through the pipes. She let out a sigh of relief, "Geez, finally!"

Unfortunately, water was not what Cara got.

Cara screamed as thick, brown muck broke through the faucet and all over her and the shower. She held her hands up in the front of her face as she spat out any of the mud that happened to get in her mouth. Cara made an attempt to try and turn it off, but the knob didn't work (surprise, surprise). The mud, literally, consumed her. Cara found herself slipping all over the place and desperately trying to get the faucet to stop flowing whatever gunk this was. "Stop, stop! Ah!" The faucet shot a final spurt at her face before it ceased.

Cara grumbled some profanity as she wiped the mud away from her eyes. She then extended her arms to the side and looked down to inspect the damage that was done.

She was covered.

Cara just stood there in shock and let her brain try to register what had just happened.

_There is no way that just happened. I can__'__t believe this!_

Her eyes panned around the bathroom.

_What do I do now?_

Cara decided that the first step had to be finding clean water. She wrapped herself in a towel, despite her whole body being covered in mud, which was beginning to dry, and left the bathroom. She closed the door behind her, but, once again, jumped when she noticed that Torn was standing right outside, just staring at her. Cara thought about catechizing Torn for startling her again, but decided she'd give him a moment to gawk since she was covered in what looked like crap from head to toe.

"Oh. My. G-…" Torn began.

"Don't." Cara said softly as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She tried her hardest to not break down into a fit. "Where-…"

"Here." Torn said as he handed Cara a water bottle. Just _one_ bottle, mind you, and it wasn't even completely full.

Cara eyed the bottle and then looked back up to Torn. "Thank you?"

Torn chuckled as Cara slowly walked past him, "I guess the Baron didn't like us taking out his turret systems."

Cara stopped and turned to look at him, her right hand clasping the knot of the towel firmly against her chest. "What?" Her eyebrows narrowed, "What did you do?"

"Heh," Torn smirked, "Let's just say that there's definitely less of a threat in town now. Well, until he gets his machines fixed, that is."

Cara wasn't really in the mood for Torn's sly attitude right now, but if it had to do with destroying the Baron's property, she was all in. This was actually good news. Maybe Torn would let her outside! "But, what about the guards?"

Torn stifled a laugh and waved his hand towards her as he walked away. "I wouldn't call those red shitbags a threat; more of an annoyance, really." Torn really hated the KG, but his eyes planted themselves towards the ground in uneasiness from his own comment. Sure, Cara wasn't necessarily a full-fledged guard anymore, but he even thought it was too soon to pull at those strings. Too soon?

"Hm," Cara pursed her lips and bit at the inside of her cheek. Although her time as a Krimzon Guard was over, and even though she knew what Torn said wasn't directed at her, the comment stung a little. It wasn't even Torn calling the Guard an annoyance that bothered her; it was the mere mention of them. She held deep guilt from the things she had been forced to do over the years. Just the though of the Guard and the Baron made her blood boil and stomach turn. Why did she waste so much of her life away working for the most corrupt ruler in history? Cara attempted to break the awkwardness, "Well…"

"Well, hurry and clean up, I have someone for you to meet." Torn leaned against the table and nodded to her in indifference.

"WHAT?" Cara's eyes lit up, but not in excitement. "NOW? Why now? Torn, look at me!" Cara started to panic. She started to pace and tug at all the dry mud in her damp, now stringy, hair.

"This isn't a fashion show; this is war; looks don't matter!" Torn yelled as he pummeled a fist down on the top of the table.

"Well, no shit, Torn!" Cara yelled back.

"Then what's the problem?"

Cara cleared her throat. "Hi, I'm Cara! I love to douse myself in mud and then prance around in only a towel, you know, just for the hell of it, but I _really_ have my shit together!" Cara spat back sarcastically and falsely upbeat.

Torn sighed, closed his eyes, and then proceeded to rub one of his eyelids with his pointer finger. Cara was giving him a headache.

Cara was about to continue, but Torn interrupted her tangent. "You know what? Just go." His eyes shot daggers at her for a moment, but he quickly found something else in the room to stare at to avoid further rage. Torn's anger always got the best of him. "I'll deal with you later."

Cara rolled her eyes and turned to walk back towards the bathroom, water bottle still in hand.

"And I hope you know that you're cleaning up that mess." Torn said. This caused Cara to come to a screeching halt and whip her head in his direction.

"Hah! Like it was even my fault!" Cara said as she opened the door and slid through it's crevice. "I didn't know you were playing water war with Praxis!" Cara started to close the bathroom door, but stopped and stuck her head back out. "Hey, you should send one of your men to get it fixed! You said it's just from the Baron turning the water off again, right?" Cara found herself back into the bathroom, but kept the door cracked so Torn could hear her. "It's simple: just send someone out to turn the valve back on."

"And where's that located?" Torn asked in a drawn out, forced manner. He listened to the sound of water hitting the ground in the bathroom. There were small intermissions between the splashes due to Cara pouring water on herself, cleaning off, and pouring more water.

"You don't know where the valve is?" Cara asked surprised. She looked back at the door as if Torn would be standing right there. Thankfully, he wasn't.

"Not since they relocated it. We've searched a few times before, but never had any luck." Torn looked down at the table that held an unrolled blueprint of the city.

"Have you checked outside the city walls?" Cara asked.

"No?" Torn looked back to the bathroom door. Outside the city walls? Why would the city's water system be located outside of the city?

"Well, that's why. We moved it outside of the city eight months ago and actually built a depot out there." Cara said as she momentarily stuck her, now clean, head out from the bathroom.

"Interesting." Torn started to inspect the blueprint. He ran a finger over a handwritten icon on it that symbolized the old valve location in the Industrial section.

"Not really," Cara said as she emerged from the bathroom, "It's kind of hard to cause a drought in the city when the civilians have easy access to the valve." She winked and continued to run a towel through her wet, blonde hair.

"Hm," Torn's eyes looked around the room before looking at Cara, "So, where's the valve now?"

Cara let out a sigh of happiness from being clean and dropped the damp towel on the table, "The valve is at the new Pumping Station. If you go to the Slums and head towards the security wall, it's right outside of the gate. I mean, you can't exactly miss it, it's a giant hunk of machinery."

Torn crossed his arms, "Sounds too good to be true."

"Well, there are Metal Heads out there. Praxis thought it was a great idea to build the station around a cave that homed some Metals. I guess they still think it's their territory…and I'm sure they aren't complaining about the filtered water, either."

"So, turning on the valve will require some brute force?"

"Yeah, that sounds about right."

"Alright then, I'll send a member out when they return."

Cara immediately went limp and pouted, "Oh, not me," She looked away and spoke to herself, "Figures."

Torn groaned, "What? You want something to do? Alright. I have a small errand that requires good memory, nimbleness, and speed."

Cara's eyes beamed in excitement, "Yeah?"

Torn glanced her way, "You think you can do it?"

"Yeah!" Cara exclaimed while she tried her hardest not to squeal in delight and start jumping up and down.

_This was it; the moment I__'__ve been waiting for!_

"Coffee. Medium, dark, no cream or sugar."

"Oh, what the f-…" Cara's eyebrows narrowed as she began her rebuttal.

"What? Too complicated?" Torn asked as he shot her a bad-mannered glare.

Cara sighed, "No…I just…"

"Then why are you still here?"

* * *

Thankfully, Haven City's skies were gloomy and overcast like usual; making the journey around town less problematic. Civilians walked with no drive and ambition; they roamed around the city with no destination or sign of happiness.

Two…or, actually, three people in Haven did have a destination, though.

Cara continued to walk down the sectors of Haven with a hood on. Whenever she unintentionally made eye contact with someone, she quickly looked away. She couldn't help but hold herself as she walked, afraid that someone would recognize her and report her.

"**I, Baron Praxis, ruler of Haven City, vow to protect my people from those dangerous monsters known as the Metal Heads. I will stop at nothing to put an end to this war once and for all!****"**

Cara looked to her right and saw one of the city's communication podiums, which casted a recorded, computerized interview of the Baron. The bright, red display of her old boss's face reflected off of her skin as she walked by and she couldn't but cringe when she heard his voice.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"I know! I know! Some booze? That should turn your frown upside down!" The orange ottsel exclaimed as he hopped around on his friend's shoulder.

"I'm fine, Daxter." Jak said slightly annoyed as he continued to walk down one of the sections of Haven. They had gotten lost, believe it or not. Everything looks the same here; the roadways, the alleys; it was ridiculous. Jak couldn't help but dread telling Torn why they were late, for he would most likely demean him for not knowing his way around.

"Ya, well ya don't seem fine ta me! I get it, Jak, prison wasn't where tha party was at, but for my sake, can ya lighten up a little? We can not afford for me to catch the blues too." Daxter said as he leaned against Jak's head as if it was a piece of furniture that he owned. "So, whata'ya say?"

Jak was about to answer, but was caught off guard when a woman walked past him. He only got a small glimpse of her face since she was wearing a hood, but her mysteriousness enticed him enough for his eyes to stay glued to her. She took no notice of him and continued to make her way down the road, which Jak secretly thanked her for. The woman didn't know that she had a pair of blue eyes plastered to her backside…and her _lower_ backside.

Jak turned his head back around in complete indifference and picked his pace back up.

"What was that?" Daxter asked in a befuddled manner.

"What?" Jak casually answered, not even attempting to make eye contact.

"Tha turn of tha head? Were you lookin' for someone?" Daxter asked as he looked back, his head swaying all over the place in a desperate attempt to find whatever got his friend so distracted. "Who were you lookin' at?" Daxter pressed on the top of Jak's head to keep his balance, which caused Jak to groan in annoyance.

Daxter then caught sight of a nice ass.

"OoOoOh…" Suddenly, Daxter was in Jak's face. "Did'ya just do an ass check, Jak?" The ottsel wiggled his eyebrows. "Did'ya?"

"No." Jak said as he tried to push his friend back up on his shoulder and out of his view.

Yes. Yes, he did, but it wasn't like he'd ever meet or talk to that woman. He probably wouldn't ever see her again anyway. He's a man, a man that had been locked away for two years! He had every right to have thoughts and at least look! There were no females around at the Fortress, except for that bitch nurse. God, he fucking hated her. He hated all of them. Okay, and good mood gone.

"Ya did to! That was a very obvious, poorly executed, ass check, Jakarooni. I'm actually quite disappointed." Daxter lectured before making sure his face obstructed Jak's view partially, "If you ever catch sight of a dime piece, this is what ya do! Ya watch it, watch it jiggle and cradle itself, trust me, ya won't regret it. Then, ANAL-yze it!" Daxter snorted as he laughed at his own joke, but Jak paid no attention to him. Sure, he was 'listening', but he wasn't retaining any of his friend's advice. Who would, honestly? "Ya need to figure out what yur workin' with! An ass so flat that it could slip through a crack in tha floor - or - are ya workin' with an ass so fine that ya could flip a cup on it?! HAHA!…Jak? …Jak, are you even listening? This is important information!"

"I think we're here." Jak said, completely unfazed by Daxter's long, and apparently very influential, speech. They stood in front of the same rock slab that they came across before. This time, though, they were allowed to enter.

Daxter rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Ya know, I really wish we didn't have'ta go in there."

On cue, Jak completely disregarded his furry friend and walked down the stairs that the rock slab had previously concealed. This made Daxter glare down at Jak, cross his arms, and groan.

Torn immediately whipped around. "It's about damn time! Where the hell have you been?"

Before Jak could say anything, Daxter hopped off his shoulder and to the floor to intervene. "Listen, tough guy, this place isn't exactly the easiest joint to find! Ya got your special, rock door and, not ta mention, every alley looks about the damn same! I'm surprised we got here as fast as we did!"

"That's the point, you moron!" Torn shot back at the ottsel. "Anyway, Mark-…"

"Jak." Jak corrected.

"Whatever. Listen, the Baron is dealing some massive damage to the Underground. It's to the point where we are legitimately in hiding. We've had four people this week get picked by the Guard under suspicion that they're aiding us. I'm thinkin' that I'm going to partner you up with-…" Torn was cut short by Daxter, who made sure to talk over the conversation. This caused both Jak and Torn to roll their eyes and fold their arms across their chest.

"WHEW! Being a _big_ hero sure makes ya thirsty! Ha!" Daxter exclaimed as he walked towards a pipe that ran down the wall of the Underground. He pulled the lever and opened his mouth wide, ready to be drowned in delicious, cold water.

Torn contorted his face in disgust as he heard and awaited the gross, murky liquid that would be pouring out in a matter of seconds.

"BLAGAGAGA!" The mud shot out all over the place, just like it did when Cara showered and Daxter practically choked on all of it. "BLAH! BLECH!" Daxter didn't hesitate to spit everything he hadn't been forced to swallow on the ground.

"The Baron turned off our water to the Slums. He's willing to sacrifice innocent lives just to destroy the Underground." Torn placed a hand under his chin, "I'm not surprised; I've seen his evil before while serving in the Krimzon Guard." He then turned to Jak, "That's why I quit."

"You were a Krimzon Guard?" Jak asked surprised and somewhat frantic. He quickly composed himself with a small cough. "Heh, oh, that explains your _charming_ sense of humor."

Torn ignored Jak's comment. "My friend tells me the valve to turn the water back on is located _outside_ the city walls, at the Pumping Station."

"_Outside_ the city? What about the security walls?" Jak asked, obviously interested in potentially his first mission.

"What about the Metal Heads? It ain't a pettin' zoo out there; peeps be gettin' deep sixed!" Daxter added.

"Find the large drain pipe in the north wall. It will take you outside the city to the Pumping Station; get to the main valve and open it. If you survive, the Slums will be indebted to you. If not, maybe we'll have a touching moment of silence in your honor." Torn said, surveying his new soldier that stood in front of him. Sure, he's tough and agile, but if he can't some Metal Heads, he's just dead weight. No skin off Torn's back, that's for sure.

Daxter mumbled, "I'd like to give you a touching moment."

***"Medium coffee! Dark, no cream or sugar!"*** A voice sang from the Underground entry.

Torn looked up towards the door, "Well, look who it is. Good timing, did you make the coffee yourself?" Torn asked in asshole-like fashion.

Cara approached the table and set the coffee down, "You didn't tell me where to go, you know!" She chuckled and rubbed her hands together, "And it's really cold out there tonight."

Torn had his lips on the rim of his cup, but paused and looked at her. "It's always cold."

"Oh," Cara playfully frowned, "Well, I wouldn't know."

Jak stood there in awe as he stayed perfectly still.

_Oh, my god, it__'__s __'__hood girl__'__. Wow, that__'__s just my luck._

He slowly, but surely, sidestepped his way closer to the side of the room. He'd rather spectate the conversation going on, rather than be a part of it. Thankfully, the girl hadn't noticed him yet and that's the way Jak wanted it to stay.

"It's still hot," Torn said to Cara as he drank his first sip. "Not bad, newbie."

Cara smiled, but was suddenly bombarded by an orange ottsel. "Hey baby, ya doin' some of ink face's dirty work, too? 'Cuz, ya know, I love me some bad girls, if ya know what I'm sayin'..Heh, heh…"

Cara looked around before looking towards the ground. She figured the owner of the voice would be, I don't know, taller? "Woah," Cara knelt down, "What are you?" Her curiosity was completely replaced by a look of surprise, "Wait, I've seen you before."

"Dun't think so. I neva forget a face, suga', and I definitely would have remembered that…" Daxter circled around Cara and peered down at her butt, "WAIT! I HAVE SEEN YOU BEFORE!"

"Huh?" Cara turned around to face Daxter, "You have?"

"Ya! In town! Dat bootay got mah boy, Jak, quite discombobulated if ya know what I mean..ha!" Daxter said as he nudged her.

Jak just stood there with a blank expression and exhaled slowly.

_Thanks, bro. _

"Wait, Jak?" Cara stood up quickly and looked around the room, not noticing that he had been directly in front of her, leaning against a table.

When she caught sight of him, her heard practically sunk down into her stomach.

She didn't say a word, which made Jak a little uncomfortable.

_This can__'__t get anymore awkward._

Jak broke eye contact with her for a moment, but looked back at her when he noticed she was reaching up to pull down her hood.

The hood dropped to Cara's back. She ran her fingers through her blonde hair in order to fix the pieces that were sticking out of place.

Jak's eyes widened.

_WHAT. THE. FUCK._

…

Why wasn't anyone saying anything?

Even Daxter was quiet, which would usually be welcomed, but not as this time.

Torn stood there with his arms crossed. His eyes looked from Cara to Jak a couple of times, extremely confused about the situation.

Due to reflex, Jak stepped back and hit the table he was leaning on, knocking some things over. He swallowed the harsh lump in his throat as he glared at Cara, not knowing what to expect. Was this a trap? Was he being arrested? Was he going back?

Daxter walked in between the two. He looked up at Cara and then over to Jak. His ears slunk down slightly when he noticed how nervous Jak was.

Jak was standing up completely straight and his hands gripped the edge of the table behind him. Cara, on the other hand, started to slowly make steps to him.

"Jak," Cara finally spoke. "Do you remember me?"

Daxter looked at Cara when she addressed Jak and then quickly looked to Jak. What was going on? They obviously knew each other. Old friends? Ex-lovers? Nah, they couldn't be it. Perhaps _rivals_?

Jak lifted his chin slightly and his chest started to heave; his breathing heavy.

"It's me-," Cara began. She couldn't believe it. The man, who almost died multiple times on her operating table, was standing strong right in front of her. She wished she could hug him and tell him that the pain was over, but from the looks of it, he wasn't very inviting to the thought.

"I know who you are." Jak shot back.

Cara stopped and held her hand at her chest, slightly taken back by his tone. "I'm…" Cara began to walk closer to Jak once more and stopped when she was a couple feet away from him, "I'm glad…you're okay…" It was strange. She had spent so much time with him at the Fortress that she created a one-sided bond with him. She was always working and she barely made conversation when she worked for Praxis. Jak was the only person that she cared about there. He was different she knew that he had heart and didn't deserve to be there. Cara tried her hardest not to talk to him like a long lost friend; she knew that this wasn't what it was. It never was.

Jak watched every movement she made. He started to shake and grip the table even harder, causing the wood it was made of to creak. There was no part of him that wanted to converse with her. He, actually, was regretting coming to the Underground in the first place. Jak never wanted to see her again; he wanted her dead. All the abuse and treatments in the prison made him weak; a state that Jak would never admit he was ever in. Cara saw him this way. Jak thought he was in the clear to seek revenge and start new, but here stood a huge reminder of what had happened to him. He didn't want memories. He wanted to burn the Fortress and all the motherfuckers in it to the ground, including her.

_Why would she happy I__'__m okay? If she wanted me to be okay, then she should have let me free from the prison years ago. Two-faced bitch. _

"I'm glad you've made it a priority to introduce yourselves or become…reunited. You can continue the reunion later. We've got work to do!" Torn said as he walked over to the two. "Jak's going to the Pumping Station. Cara, you're going to head over to the Port. I have a package you need to pick up. Hustle back, I have another mission prepared for you two to complete together."

Jak shot a look at Torn, as did Cara.

"Together?" Cara asked, immediately looking back at Jak. "Wait."

"Yeah. Cara, Jak, meet your new partner." Torn didn't seem moved by anything that just went down.

Jak stiffened his jaw and immediately barged past Cara and headed for the stairs. Daxter looked at Torn and Cara nervously and then scampered to follow his very angry friend.

After both Torn and Cara heard the entryway door slid shut, they loosened up. Cara sighed and held herself. Her eyes fluttered a few times before she looked to the floor.

"Should I even ask?" Torn asked, very unamused.

Cara didn't hear Torn at first. She just continued to stare at where her former patient had stormed out. She had so many questions; one of them being _why?_ Why did he hate her? She continued to look down as she rubbed her upper arm to comfort her nerves.

"He's a fuckin' asshole." Torn turned and began to walk past Cara, "Should fit in just fine." Torn clasped a hand on Cara's shoulder and shook it gently before walking over to his desk.

Cara just stood there.

* * *

For the anonymous people who reviewed: Thank you!

Ralph &amp; ddddd: It means a lot that you think Cara's a good OC! I was a little worried at first.

M-Angel 05: Great, I'm glad you're enjoying it!


	7. Tanks and Tantrums, Part One

**A/N:** Sorry this took me so incredibly long to post! My semester just ended! :) This chapter and the following chapter were actually written at the same time (originally, it was supposed to be one chapter), but it ended up being around 9,000 characters long, so I cut some things and separated this portion into separate parts. Enjoy! Feedback is always appreciated! Also, I'm aware my writing isn't perfect, even though I do try my hardest. Feel free to review or PM me about mistakes, but I'll, most likely, already be aware of them, lol.

* * *

**She's Worth Defending**

Chapter Seven: Tanks and Tantrums, Part One

**Borderline 'M'?** Some cursing and things get kind of crazy in the Fortress (descriptive fighting, death, and injuries). If you feel that this story should be relocated to the 'M' category, let me know.

* * *

Down near the port of Haven City, two people inconspicuously spoke in a crevice between two buildings. They were shadows, hidden only momentarily from Haven, until a lighter's flame lit up both of their faces.

"Oh, 'n I should probably add that tha package is _highly_ flammable." The smoker said nonchalantly, which caused Cara to look at him like he was an idiot.

"Oh," Cara said as she slowly withdrew the package away from the man. "Good to know."

The man fidgeted with the bandana that he was once wearing over his mouth as he exhaled some smoke from his cigar. "Ya new?"

Cara simply blinked, but didn't see the harm in answering truthfully. "Yes?"

The man leaned his head back against the building. "I can tell." He smirked at Cara. His cigar cocked upward when he did, but he obviously had the experience to keep it in place. He simply put his hands in his pockets, oblivious to his offensive comment.

Cara sighed, "Yeah…" She turned to look towards the port. She periodically watched, and was sometimes startled by, the people who abruptly appeared when they walked past their narrow crevice. Cara then looked to the gloomy sky. It was overcast again, as usual; just like Torn said it would be. "I guess I'm out. Thank you for the, uh, package." Cara looked over the 'dangerous' package that was only wrapped in a brown, paper bag, "See you around?"

"Sure thing, doll." The man once again smiled at her. He carelessly nibbled on the end of his cigar as he watched Cara walk out into the open street.

Cara didn't even think to ask the man his name, but if he worked for the Underground, she'd probably see him again.

* * *

Jak sprinted down the mountainside that homed the new water depot. He jumped across machinery and leaped over countless cliffs, but something was missing. Actually, _someone_ was missing. Daxter wasn't sitting on Jak's shoulder, but you could sure hear him.

"Jaaak, _pleeease_…heeelp.." Daxter was stuck in the pipes. Go figure.

Jak jumped down from a one-leveled structure and was quick to turn the wheel to the water pipe that stood at the base of it.

The ottsel's head squeezed through the opening of the pipe, but was then hurled out of it completely. Jak chuckled and bent down near the ottsel that was strewn across the sand.

The ottsel lifted a hand to stop Jak from making any sort of comment, "Don't say it. Don't even chuckle," This caused Jak to stifle even more laughter. "Next time-," the ottsel lifted his head, "-you turn the valve."

Jak stood up and started to walk slowly back to the security wall, leaving Daxter to get up on his own.

"Hey, hey!" Daxter jumped upright and scurried to his friend's side. "I said no mockin' da ottsel, not leave said ottsel behind! Yeesh, are you ever in'a hurry…" Daxter hopped up onto Jak's shoulder.

"I just want to get Torn's errands done. He promised we'd see The Shadow…" Jak said as he continued to walk in long and quick strides.

"Eh, I dun know, big guy. I didn't hear a promise in there anywhere," The ottsel said as he scratched his neck, "But I'll leave it to ya."

Jak slid through the opening security wall, completely frustrated over how slow it opened. He then lifted a leg over 'his' zoomer and turned the ignition on.

"But, speakin' of missions, 'n speakin' of all this Underground business, what's up with you 'n the girl? I mean, with looks like that, she really must'a done somethin' wrong for ya to-.." Daxter began.

"-She's nothing to talk about." Jak interrupted as he continued to dodge zoomers that _were_ going the speed limit.

Daxter awkwardly looked away and gritted his teeth, "Alriiiight then, forget I eva mentioned it."

The journey back was pretty graceful, aside from the whole driving aspect of it, but the mere mention of Cara made his blood boil.

* * *

Cara held the mysterious package in her hands, gently tilting it back and forth in the hopes that she could figure out what it was without taking a peek inside. She sat on the seat of 'her' zoomer, that was parked at ground level outside of the Underground, and couldn't help but sigh. It was hard to belief how much had changed in a matter of days, even if it was for the better. Cara had gotten used to the routine of being a member of the KG and now she was working for the opposite side; something she never thought she'd ever do. Sure, she was much, much happier, but it was a lot to take in. Cara hopped off of her zoomer and started to walk to the Underground, but her ears perked up as she heard the sound of footsteps behind her. She quickly turned around and concealed the package behind her back, until she noticed it was just her new partner and his pet. Cara composed herself and stepped forward to say something, but Jak only shot a glare her way and continued to stride past her.

Cara placed a hand on her hip as she watched him walk towards the Underground entrance. "You know, you sure have a funny way of saying thanks to people," Cara began as she smirked towards Jak's backside.

Surprisingly, this made Jak stop. Daxter looked down at Jak and then back at Cara: it was obvious that he had no clue about their past, but he wanted to find out. "Funny," Jak almost mumbled, but the alleyway was quiet enough for Cara to pick up on it.

Cara crossed her arms, slightly amused. "What?"

Jak looked over his shoulder at his _partner_, "You think that I'm thankful." Jak then made his way down the stairs to the Underground. Daxter seemed a bit shocked at Jak's comment and looked as if he wanted to say something to ease the situation, but, for once, he kept his mouth shut.

This almost took Cara by surprise, but she couldn't help but smile when it came to how much of a dick Jak really was. She then made her way down to the Underground as well. She couldn't wait to see what Torn had planned next.

...

Torn, who had been pacing around the Underground, immediately walked back over to his desk upon Jak, Daxter, and Cara's arrival. "The Slum's water is back on. I'd love to see the heads roll when the Baron finds out." Torn seemed overjoyed, which made Cara smile; she loved how loyal Torn was to screwing with the Baron.

"Yeah…I'm sure he's losing lots of sleep over this armpit of the city. We've done what you've asked. Now, when do we see The Shadow?" Jak asked bluntly, causing Cara to look at him completely unamused for a moment.

"When I say so, …_if_ I say so. But, before I even think about it, I want you to take care of an ammo dump we've IDed in the Fortress," Torn said, causing the trio to walk over and join Torn on both sides. "Lots of Krimzon Guards, constant patrols… We know it's vulnerable and the Underground needs _you two_ to blow up all the ammo you can find inside." Torn swung his arm out as a gesture and unintentionally, or maybe intentionally, hit Daxter, who had managed to climb up on the table; causing him to fall over and rub his head. "Get all of it and we'll deal a body blow to the Baron. I'm sending Cara to accompany you. Her time in the Krimzon Guard has proved itself useful; she knows the Fortress like the back of her hand…" Torn looked to Cara and gave her a small nod, where he got a nod from her in return.

"Yeah, I know she does." Jak didn't even make eye contact.

"Hmph," Torn raised an eyebrow before he was interrupted by Daxter, who had surprisingly remained quiet for some time.

Daxter stood up as straight as he could, "You're sendin' us in, tough guy! So, what's wit this _we'll_ deal a body blow stuff?"

"That's fine. I want the Baron to know that it's **me** who's hurting him." Jak said as he slammed a fist on the desk.

This caused Torn to smirk in approval.

"That's the kind of spirit I like to see." Torn said as regained composure from being hunched over the map. "Get moving, you two," Torn began, but Daxter quickly spoke up.

"Ey!"

"…Three," Torn rolled his eyes.

Daxter hopped back up onto Jak's shoulder as they both started toward the stairs. Cara watched them leave, but she couldn't bring herself to move: she had so many questions.

"Yeah, take your time." Torn said as he slowly walked towards Cara. For a moment, Cara forgot that she wasn't the only one in the Underground. She quickly snapped back to reality; her dream state was herself mentally going over everything that's happened in the last few days.

"Uh, yeah, sorry…" Cara sputtered out nervously as she rubbed the back of her neck, but she couldn't help but turn her anxious frown into a grin when she noticed that Torn wore a smile; he wasn't mad? "I, uh, I just have so many questions. Who is _The Shadow_?"

Torn chuckled, "I figured you'd ask, eventually." Torn then leaned against a bunk post and crossed his arms. "The Shadow is our leader," he began, but Cara, of course, had to make a comment.

"You mean you're not the leader of the Underground?" Cara asked, but in a manner that suggested that she genuinely was curious.

"No. I'm in charge of the Underground soldiers; I'm in charge of the soldiers who fight against the Baron and the Metal Heads; to battle a ruthless, three-way war. The Shadow is above all; above me." Torn momentarily looked away when he disclosed The Shadow's status.

Cara knew Torn despised working for people, so even if he didn't make his envy obvious, she caught scent of it. The idea that Torn would even agree to work under someone says a lot: was this Shadow someone worthy or respectable? He must be. As she thought, Torn started to head back to his work station, which caused her to quickly follow.

"So, when you told Jak he'd see The Shadow, did you mean it?"

Torn looked back to Cara, "That's not up to me. Even if I _did_ care enough to have Jak see The Shadow, it would be up to The Shadow, himself. He doesn't come around often, given the war and constant jeopardy the Underground is in."

Cara was fidgeting with her fingers as more questions bounced around in her skull. Her next question seemed farfetched, but she figured she'd ask. "Do you think _I'll_ get to meet him?"

Torn smirked, "Take a number and get in line." He then began to walk over to a shelf that homed even more files and paperwork. He began to stack some, but Cara, of course, made him not able to even concentrate for a second.

"No, really, what's he like?" Cara popped up right next to him, causing him to roll his eyes and close a file that comfortable sat in his hand. "Is he strong?" Cara continued, which caused Torn to eventually walk away. "Big?" She kept going and Torn began to sigh. Cara then leaned over the center table, "Handsome?"

Torn couldn't help it. He began to laugh heavily, which confused Cara greatly, but he quickly soothed his fit of laughter. "Get to work and maybe you'll find out."

Then a little, but not so quiet ottsel appeared in the Underground doorway.

"Uh, hey you two, ya, hate ta interrupt 'n all, but I've got'uh tickin' time bomb, that's got'uh really short fuse, up here. Think we could get goin' soon?" He itched under his neck, knowing that between Jak and Torn, he'd most likely be yelled at above and/or below the surface.

Torn couldn't help but narrow his eyebrows at the little animal, but he quickly looked to Cara. "Get to work. I'll see you later." He said as he patted Cara's shoulder.

Cara pulled the sides of her mouth up into a half-assed smile. Her smile? She couldn't but feel some sort of happiness from being taken seriously and appreciated for once. Also, being around an old friend, despite the obstacles they've been through, gave her peace. Cara would never admit it, but Torn as her friend again made her happy. She felt so alone; like she was in a whole, new world: new perspectives, new missions, new people; life in Haven as a civilian. Torn was the only thing she had; he was the only thing familiar. Sure, Jak was also _physically_ familiar, but not the person she knew before. Jak was the reason she wore a half-assed smile. He's been horrible so far and completely unpredictable. Cara refused to believe that her nightmare was just a dream.

"Get going," Torn said, a little more stern.

Cara's eyes fluttered and she quickly looked up, "Yeah," She nodded and presented a half-assed smile once more.

This time, however, Torn saw past it. "Don't be worried: he's just a man with a rat."

Cara responded almost angrily, "I'm not worried about him." She looked away, "I'm worried about…" She kept her glance away, but her eyes traveled to the floor.

"If you can get out once, you can get out again." Torn attempted to reassure her.

He wasn't wrong.

* * *

Among the many zoomers that flew slowly, and ungracefully around town, one zoomer in particular zipped by. It caused some townsfolk on the ground to look up towards the sky, wondering what could possibly be going fifty miles-per-hour above their heads. The screaming of a girl also caught their attention.

"Slow down! I'm not trying to die before we even get to HQ!" Cara yelled as she sat very uncomfortably behind her blonde partner and his orange pet. She found herself shifting around and catching herself from falling off too many times to count and, to make matters even worse, they were on a one-seater.

"If you don't want to die, I'd try and refrain from calling that fucked up, torture chamber HQ!" Jak yelled back over the sound of the zoomer's engine and Daxter's obnoxious screams and begs to slow down as well.

Cara looked away for a moment, knowing that calling the Fortress her HQ was an honest, yet horrible mistake. "Yeah, but I'm serious though, slow it down!"

"Or what? Are you going to get off and walk?" Jak glanced over his shoulder, but quickly turned back around, "Fine by me."

Cara was fuming. She held her arms behind Jak's neck, her fingers curled; hands desperately wanting to choke this dude out, but she managed to calm down. Also, the sharp right turn definitely made for a plot twist, for she had to use those hands to catch herself, yet again. "That's it! I'm only going to ask one more time! SLOW THE F-!" Cara was cut off and she had no choice to grab a hold of her partner's shoulders as they went ground level and slid to an abrupt halt.

When the zoomer completely stopped, Jak got off carelessly with a very puffy, wind-burned ottsel, and Cara limply fell off. Her chest was heaving and her eyes were wide, "I…am…never, EVER…riding with you…again."

Jak looked to her and dusted himself off, "I don't remember asking you to ride along with me."

"I didn't." Cara continued to lay there, her body propped up by her elbows.

Jak raised an eyebrow and then looked to the ottsel on his shoulder that shared the same expression.

Cara got to her feet and began to dust herself as well, "Fine, whatever, I did. My zoomer was stolen. What did you expect me to do?"

"You mean the zoomer that you stole was stolen?" That was Jak's answer.

Cara rolled her eyes and walked past the duo. "Let's just get this over with." She said as she looked up at the Fortress.

"Yes, let's. Please." Jak chimed in as he waltzed up as well, obviously a few feet away from Cara.

The three watched as the door slid open. Jak and Cara looked to each other as Daxter squinted his eyes to peer into the darkness.

Jak was about to walk in, but an orange paw slapped him in the face, causing him to stop.

"Laaadies, first!" Daxter said with a flirtatious, and very hopeful, smile. This caused Jak to roll his eyes and not make eye contact with either of them.

"Oh! In that case, go right on ahead." Cara extended an arm towards the door and smiled.

Both Daxter and Jak's ears lowered, but Jak held a glare, while Daxter held a frown.

"Let's just go." Jak said, obviously not amused by Cara's joke, and walked quickly inside.

Cara went to walk in behind him, but couldn't help but take a step back to look back up at the Fortress and its entirety before she went in.

* * *

Blue eyes wandered around what looked like the Fortress's motor pool: one section of it, at least.

"Hehehe, yep, I wanna leave now." Daxter said as he shuddered from Jak's shoulder.

Jak couldn't help but jump when the Fortress door slid shut behind them, causing him to turn around and look straight into the eye's of Cara; something he's been trying to avoid.

Cara just looked back, not quite sure what she could have possibly done now.

"This is it," Cara said as they walked deeper into the room.

Daxter hopped down from a wandering Jak's shoulder and started to snoop himself. He slowly scampered around, but stopped near a lone tank that had its ignition going. He held his arms to his tiny chest, lifted his leg, and gasped,"Egh." He then decided it would be best to stay near the others.

Cara, who had been following Jak closely, looked around herself. It was so odd. A place she once thought was home was now causing her heart to bump crazily in her chest. She stopped for a moment, while Jak went onward, to look at some of the machinery. A red light she remembered all too well glistened. "Wait," Cara looked to Jak before she frantically ran over to him, "No, don't-!"

Jak looked back at her confused as he continued his last stride: his foot hitting the ground making a loud crashing noise in Cara's head.

'_Unauthorized use of Fortress door. Activating security tank.__'_

All three pairs of eyes looked to the tank in room. It's cannon turned towards them as it started to move.

"We need to go now!" Cara turned to start running, but noticed that Jak wasn't kicking it into high speed, like he should have been. "Jak, damn it, RUN!" She went to run back to him, but by the time she got to him, he was running past her. It must have been the huge, red, glowing target on him that got him going. Cara watched as the tank rolled around the corner and immediately targeted her. "Ah! No!" Thankfully, by jumping to a nearby ledge, she evaded the tank's fire. Cara happened to catch Jak just completely ditching her by using her peripherals, which she would remember later. She huffed as she hopped to the next ledge.

"Thanks for the help!" Cara yelled to Jak as she continued to run.

The tank then crashed through a barrier, which caused Cara to cower and hold her hands above her head and Jak to turn around. Cara kept running: she could almost feel the spikes from the tank on her heels and the red from the tank's sight reflected on the ground in front of her. Cara continued to run, but covered her eyes as if it would make being blown to smithereens any less gruesome.

To Cara's surprise, though, nothing hit her: she just heard yelling in front of her. She looked up at Jak as she continued to run. Jak was stepping over lasers that horizontally moved across the ground and was…waving his arms over his head?

"Over here!" Jak yelled almost too confidently. His eyes grew double in size when he realized his plan, whether he wanted it to or not, actually worked and he now had a red target right over his face.

Daxter must have screamed for both of them because, man, the scream that followed should have even stopped the tank dead in its tracks. Jak ducked just in time and almost missed his window of opportunity to hop over a red laser. There was just way too much going on in here.

Now, Cara, Jak, and Daxter were all near each other: hopping over red lasers, ducking under red lasers, and still trying to avoid fire from the tank. To create a visual, it looked like a screwed up, fatal version of dodgeball.

"Over there!" Cara yelled as she pointed to an area that led to another room.

Once again, Jak left right away, leaving Cara behind. Cara expelled a sigh that could have been mistaken for an angry yell, but hey, maybe it was.

When Cara made her way to the separate room, the tank still trailing behind her, she saw Jak climbing up on some supply boxes.

She mumbled to herself, completely out of breath, "What?" Cara looked to the gate and noticed it was down and locked. Oh.

She wasn't as scared for her life anymore; she was just pissed. She could have died back there and Jak was just going to take off again? That was it.

"Not uh!" Cara said as she grabbed Jak by the back of the shirt and attempted to pull him down from the boxes.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Jak yelled down at her while still managing to keep hold.

"You are not leaving me again!" Cara yelled back before starting to climb up Jak to get on top of the boxes.

"Get off!" Jak ducked his head as his partner literally used his body as a ladder. He grunted in annoyance after Cara decided to use his shoulder as a stepping stool. She must have tried to make that as painful as possible.

Daxter, who was already at the top ledge, looked down to the two. "Stop screwin' around! That thing is comin'!"

Both Jak and Cara looked back towards the entrance and, sure enough, the tank was fully in the room and was back to picking up targets.

"Go! Move!" Jak climbed up on top of the box, nearly shoving Cara off, and jumped to a bar that jutted out of the wall. Cara jumped to the bar when Jak had managed to get up to Daxter and took a leap of faith towards the ledge, grabbing it with one hand. The tank was right beneath her, its cannon frantically spinning in different directions in order to find them.

Daxter grunted, and nearly threw out his back, trying to pull Cara up, but it did no good. Cara grasped the ledge with her other hand and pulled herself up with a groan. Her eyes immediately locked to the sight of a pair of boots. She looked up to see Jak just standing there, not helping, of course.

"Are you done? Can we go?" Jak asked, immediately turning to continue on his way.

Cara brought herself to her feet, "Yeah," she said in the rudest way possible, "Lead the way. Although it would be great if you didn't trigger anything else."

Jak whipped around and pointed to himself, "_I_ triggered it?" He said rudely.

"Yeah, _you_ did." Cara retorted.

"Seeing that you should know this place like the back of your hand, you should have known." Jak argued back.

"I did, that's why I told you." Cara debated in a drawn out tone.

Daxter had both of his pointer fingers plugging up his ears. When did his blonde, fellow adventurer get so sassy?

They all turned the corner and, lo and behold, a set of generators. If that already didn't make things difficult, the tank decided to crash through the gate.

"Ahh, God!" Daxter whined, "It's still followin' us!"

As Cara babbled possible suggestions and as Daxter was kneeling and praying for a better best friend, Jak's eyes shifted from generator to generator. He didn't see them as generators, though: he saw them as circular, moving platforms.

"I have an idea," Jak said, causing Cara and Daxter to stop what they were doing and look at him. "You're going to have to jump."

"What?" Cara asked with squinted eyes.

"See those flat spaces? Jump to those. Wait for the opportunity to jump and then jump to the next one, got it?" Jak explained most of it as he stared at the generators, but was generous enough to look Cara's way for a short duration of his instructions.

"Uh," was the only thing Cara could muster. Did he not just see her struggle to jump and catch herself?

"Oh, gawd, no, pleeease, anything but that! My little ottsel legs can't take that kinda intensity," Daxter sighed, "I may hav'ta sit this one out."

Jak's eyes squinted in confusion and Cara looked down at the ottsel. Was this orange ball of fur serious right now?

Jak turned to begin the task of getting across, but Cara stopped him.

"Wait! I don't know about this." Cara began, but Jak quickly turned around and got in her face.

"Then don't bother. If you want to stick around in your nice, cozy home and be wiped out by your own tank, then that's on you. Daxter and I are getting out of here, with or without you!" Jak then slowly turned away, but not without starring cold daggers deep into Cara's soul.

Cara didn't even know what to say. Honestly, that scared the shit out of her. She didn't say a word, but just watched as Jak and Daxter hopped onto a platform.

_Fuck him._

Jak jumped to the last generator, but then noticed that a blue, electrical path blocked them from getting to the next room. "Damn it!" He slammed his fist down on the generator and unintentionally broke a bulb that sat in it. It took both him and Daxter by surprise and if Jak wasn't the manly man that he was, he would have squealed when he noticed that the electrical gate got dimmer.

"Break those tubes in tha center!" Daxter yelled behind Jak, which caused Jak to whip his head around to see who Daxter was yelling at. Cara attempted to balance on the first generator, horribly, I may add, and yelled back to Daxter, "What?"

"That! Break it!" Daxter nearly screamed.

Cara looked down at the bulb, hesitated, but then crashed her fist down on it. It worked, but it wasn't painless. She felt a small jolt, but that wasn't the worst of it: she felt as if a shard of glass possibly impaled her. She withdrew her hand to her chest, but didn't have time to check.

"Let's go!" Daxter yelled to her from the new area.

With some hops, jumps, and almost fails, Cara made her way across the generators and to the other side. The trio couldn't get out of there fast enough.

The following area was quiet. Cara leaned against a nearby wall and exhaled sharply. If they weren't in danger, or on a mission, she would have just slunk down to the floor and passed out.

Jak, who was also somewhat out of breath, continued to walk.

Daxter hung loosely over Jak's shoulder, "Man, that sucked. Can we agree, ya know, if we even get outta here alive, that we neva come back here again?"

Jak hurriedly brought a finger to his lips and shushed everyone.

_"Never trust a civilian."_

_"Never trust anyone."_

Cara and Daxter got as quiet as they could and only looked around with their eyes.

Jak smiled, which made Cara nervous. It was almost eerie.

Jak looked around the corner and saw exactly what he thought he heard.

Guards.

Jak picked Daxter off his shoulder and set him on the ground, "Wait here. I'll be right back."

"Uh," Daxter said as he lifted a finger; a gesture to speak.

Cara knew exactly what he was going to do, and honestly, she couldn't blame him. "Let him." Cara said as she looked down to the baffled Daxter, mouth open and all.

It was almost too perfect: two guards with their backs to him. Quietly, Jak made his way across a couple moving platforms that separated him from the guards. Meanwhile, Cara and Daxter watched from around the corner.

_"Have you seen anything?"_

_"Nah."_

_"Keep your eyes peeled."_

Jak was now on the same platform as the guards. Even though his heart was beating fast and his palms were sweaty, he was still overly excited about taking some revenge out on some unsuspecting guards. Jak stuck a foot between the guard to the right's foot and kicked it to the side, causing the guard to fall to the ground with a yell. Jak fell to the ground with him and grabbed the guard's weapon. Without any hesitation, he blew a hole through the chest of the guard to left.

This made Cara shiver. Absolutely no hesitation is what she saw. Ruthlessness.

One guard down, one to go. The living guard was attempting to grab his walkie-talkie on his belt, but Jak simple unsnapped it and threw it across the floor, along with the rifle that was used seconds prior.

"You'll die! I'll kill you!" The guard protested as Jak had him pinned to the ground on his backside. Jak had wrapped his legs around the guards forearms, since his constant thrashing started to piss him off.

"I'm sure," Jak calmly said as he wrapped his right arm underneath the guard's neck. He grabbed his right wrist with his left hand and started to squeeze, but not to hard at first; just enough for the guard to truly panic.

"Ya, choke 'em out, Jak!" Daxter yelled across the way.

Cara quickly turned to him and shushed him.

Daxter chuckled, "Oh, eh, sorry," he then whispered, "Choke 'em out, Jak."

By now the guard was panicking and Jak was loving every second of it. Jak decided to let the KG member's arms free, since seeing him desperately trying to grab on to something was pretty rewarding.

"You disgusting, eco, mother fucker," The guard said, attempting to still sound threatening, but Jak didn't buy it for a second.

Actually, Jak was getting quite bored, so he tightened the grip. Completely.

The guard desperately tried to regain any oxygen he had left. His heaves were music to Jak's ears, which made him only want to squeeze harder. The guard grabbed onto Jak's shirt and started to tug, like 'taping out' would work. Jak waited, still keeping a firm grip, until the guard let out his last exhale and his body went limp.


	8. Tanks and Tantrums, Part Two

**She's Worth Defending**

Chapter Seven: Tanks and Tantrums, Part Two

* * *

Like it was nothing, Jak went back to a stand and looked over to the area where Cara and Daxter were. He signaled for them to come over.

"Coooommminnn'," Daxter sang as he hopped over all of the platforms with ease.

Cara, on the other hand, just watched the platforms go by.

"Yeesh, I dun know, Jak, we may hav'ta tell Torn this one's defective." Daxter smirked as he crossed his arms.

Jak just rolled his eyes and began to walk away.

"One, two, three, jump, one, two, three, JUMP! Like this," Daxter held his arms out and hopped, "Like that! See, you just missed that one! That was your opportunity!" Daxter became a little frazzled.

"I'm sorry! I just hate jumping over large," Cara looked down, "deep, chasms."

"Chasms? Pffft, hun, it's no biggie. Just. Jump. Over. Just get a runnin' head start, put ya arms in front of ya, push ya tush out, AND- oh! Hey." Daxter turned to see that Cara was standing right next to him, legs shaking. "See? That wasn't so bad, right?"

Cara just continued to walk, looking back over her shoulder towards the 'chasm' she just conquered, but almost flipped a shit when she ran into someone's backside.

Jak turned to Cara, "Are you kidding me?"

Cara's eyes widened, "What?'

"Can you just pretend for a second that you know what you're doing?" If anyone could aggressively whisper, it was Jak.

Jak turned back around and peered around another corner. "There's more guards."

Daxter, then, waltzed up to them, "Alright, guys, if we could go ahead-…"

"Shhh!" Both Jak and Cara turned to Daxter with their finger to their lips.

Daxter just brushed it off, rolled his eyes, and jumped back onto Jak's shoulder.

Cara attempted to peer around Jak's shoulder to see, "How many?"

Jak's eyes shifted around, "Five," he then whipped his head around towards Cara, "Can you fight?"

Cara shrugged, "I mean, yeah, I gue-…"

"No, of course you can't. Why did I even ask?" Jak responded in a drawn out manner.

Cara nudged him, "I can fight. I just, I don't know, the thought of going up against well-trained guards with weapons while having no weapon myself is a little nerve-racking."

Jak chuckled, "Well-trained. Good one."

Cara just looked at the back of Jak's head with a glare. If she was using the 'three strikes you're out method', this guy would have been gone a long time ago.

Out of no where, Jak left the corner and went out into the open.

Cara protested, "Wait! Oh, my god!"

_What do I do? Shit. Well, here goes nothing._

Cara ran out to follow, but saw more platforms with chasms. Nothing like jumping over dark pits with guards after you. Cara held her breath and hopped over each platform, only to get to the first area, which Jak already cleaned out. She got there just in time to see Jak deck a guard in the face with a 'mmh!' that really emphasized on the fact Jak loved what he was doing.

Next area. The last three guards.

The leaping over chasms wasn't so bad at this point. Cara got there on time, for once, and saw Daxter hiding behind a box with his fur pointed up on his back and his ears down.

"Wanna go, little shit?"

Cara quickly turned around just in time to see Jak hit the ground.

_WHAT?_

A guard withdrew a knife from his belt and ran towards Jak.

Cara was then grabbed around the waist and mouth by that one last guard that she forgot about. He chuckled, "You sure seem familiar."

"Get off of me!" Cara yelled, muffled under the guard's glove.

"I'm sure Erol will burst with joy when he finds out that you're back." The guard unclipped his walkie-talkie from his belt, causing Cara to grunt with desperation with her eyes enlarged.

Then, something came over her. It was a lot like back in the corridor when she first escaped. She ripped her arm out of the guard's grasp, which he wasn't ready for: her strength wasn't something the guard thought he had to worry about. Cara knocked the walkie-talkie out of the guard's hand and then proceeded to kick him straight in the gut, causing him to fall back against a wall.

Jak strained as he fought against the sharp end of the blade right over his face. He managed to bring it farther away, but the guard kept finding the strength to bring it closer.

Daxter's nails were almost nonexistent now due to his nervousness. He wanted to help Jak, he needed to, but what should, rather, could, he do? He then puffed up his chest and smirked.

"Live in prison," The guard pushed the blade down harder, "Die in prison." He smirked and couldn't help but laugh when he watched Jak's face contort in pain; the blade starting to make contact with his forehead.

"DUN DA DA DAAAA!" The once hidden ottsel proclaimed as he ran full speed, on all fours, towards the guard and Jak. "AHHH!" He jumped and landed on the guard's face, digging his nails and teeth into the guard's helmet. He thrashed around, somehow managing to knock the guard's helmet off completely.

Jak, as you should have guessed, was now sitting up. He looked around, knowing that his friend couldn't stall things for much longer. Something shiny caught his eye: some brass knuckles, that a guard had kindly dropped when he got laid out, sat comfortably, and invitingly, on the floor.

Jak leaned over and grabbed him, slipping them on his right-hand fingers.

"Take that! Don't mess with'da ottsel OR his friends!" Daxter said as he jumped from the unshielded guard's head to a stacked set of boxes.

"Hey," Jak said, which caused the guard to look over.

Lights out.

Jak threw his hardest punch and made contact right in the middle of the guard's face. Jak smirked when he made out the sound of the guard's nose breaking and cheekbones shattering. The guard fell limply onto the floor and Daxter and Jak looked over him.

"…Yeah, he's dead." Daxter pointed out nonchalantly.

"Come back here, you little bitch!"

This caused Jak and Daxter to look over towards Cara and the last guard. Hm, Jak completely forgot she was there.

Jak ran over, pushed Cara aside, and decked him in the face. Sadly, it wasn't the hand with brass knuckles, but it did enough damage to daze him.

Cara then pushed Jak aside, which surprised him, honestly, and made her way towards the guard.

Cara punched him in the face while he was still dazed, causing him to stumble over. She didn't say a word, just followed him in the direction he fell.

She punched him again, which made the guard fall to his back.

Jak just watched, completely puzzled over everything. This girl was destroying this guard, granted he helped a little, but she's afraid of heights? Who is this girl, really?

By now, Cara was sitting on top of the guard's chest, smacking him around left and right. Cara then removed the man's helmet to see a busted lip and nose, despite the fact that he was wearing his helmet during the entire brawl. She set it aside and watched him heave for a moment.

_Ruthless. Be...ruthless.  
_

She punched him again: the guard's head was thrown to the right.

Again: the guard's head was thrown to the left.

She continued, over and over, her face completely expressionless. Cara knew what she was doing, but didn't know what had come over her. This wasn't her; this had to be someone else. Or, it could have been this guard's threat; the threat to turn her into Erol. The thought of it made her want to put an extra dent or two in his skull.

After it looked like the guard wasn't a member of the living anymore, Cara stood up and backed off. She turned to Jak, who didn't even know how to respond.

Her chest was heaving and there were beads of sweat rolling down her face, "So?"

"So?" Jak asked in return.

"Let's go," she said as she walked past him and Daxter.

Jak looked to Daxter, who shrugged. "Ya know, bitches be crazy."

Cara looked around, yet, another corner.

What do you know? More fucking guards.

She sighed and turned around, resting herself against the wall.

"What?" Jak asked.

"There's more." Cara laid her head back against the wall.

"Ya, but there's spikes!" Daxter said as he peered around the corner.

"Spikes?" Jak looked down to Daxter before looking around the corner to see for himself.

"Ya, like, pointy, sharp, your-gonna-poke-your-eye-out spikes," Daxter said happily.

"I don't know, guys, I feel really wiped out." Cara said between heavy breaths.

Daxter looked back at her, "Well ya, ya did go completely nuclear back there, sweetheart!"

"I don't know what happened. I feel awful."

"There's no time for that now. I need you to tell me for where the ammo is." Jak looked at Cara momentarily before looking around the corner to come up with a plan.

Cara didn't even have it in her to argue or beg for a break, she could barely muster up the strength to speak.

Jak looked back just in time to see Cara lower her head in exhaustion. He stepped over to her and pulled out a square, Green Eco kit. "Here," he said as he slapped it in her hand, "Take it."

Cara looked up into Jak's eyes. He looked so mad. Once Jak realized they had been holding eye contact for awhile, he blinked, looked away, and stepped back to where he was before. Cara looked down and opened the kit, pulling out a simple syringe of Green Eco. She didn't even hesitate to stick it into her forearm. She exhaled when she felt the eco course through her veins. She dropped all of the empty contents on the floor and stood straight, "Thanks, I feel a little better."

Jak looked back and raised his eyebrows and nodded. Apparently, saying 'thank you' or 'you're welcome' is too unbearable for him.

...

After deciding that throwing the guards into the spikes was a great idea, they made a go for it. For the most part, everything went according to plan: Jak and Cara were only tasered a total of three times, so it wasn't so bad. Daxter was labeled the designated tripper, Cara the antagonizer, and Jak the pusher. Sure, they had to switch positions a few times, but it worked.

"Well," Jak brushed his hands together, "Looks like we're done here."

Cara wore the most disgusted look on her face. Blood. Blood everywhere. Oh, and this wasn't like the guard she beat to a pulp earlier. No, this was like 'blood still spurting from bodies as they walked by' situation.

"What's your deal?" Jak asked, absolutely unfazed.

"Look at me! Look at you!" Cara said as she looked at Jak. Not only were her clothes soaked in blood, but so was Jak's. He also wore a streak of KG blood across his right cheek. What the hell does he mean 'what's your deal?'

Daxter, who pulled something chunky out of his fur, grimaced before he threw it, "Oh, yuck, what was that? What waaas thaaaat? Ya know what, I dun even wanna know."

Cara held the bridge of her nose with her pointer finger and thumb, "You know what? We're almost there; we're almost out of here. The faster we get out of here, the faster I can take a shower and completely get rid of the evidence of what I have gone through today." Once again, she walked past Jak.

...

Finally, the trio made it to the room that's been waiting to get to: the ammo dump. They walked in and looked around. It's almost comical when it comes to their mannerisms: at first they walked in with caution, now they were waltzing around, waiting for someone, or something, to come at them. Funny how a hectic day of bullshit can really get the adrenaline going.

Jak looked down at a barrel that had a small card on it. He snatched it up and looked at it for a moment.

Daxter looked up at him, "Cool, that's a security pass! We need those to get through city checkpoints!"

There was a sudden bang, that sounded like it came from below, that caused them all to cower. Both Cara and Jak looked to Daxter and shushed him before he even had the opportunity to make any noise. They all looked to a vent and laid down to look through it comfortably. That's when Cara saw something that surprised her almost to the point of gasping.

The KG, Dark Eco, and a couple of Metal Heads.

"There barrels are the latest shipment of eco. The Baron says to take them and get out." One of the guard's said to the Metal Heads.

The Metal Heads growled and took an offensive stance, causing the KG members to draw their weapons.

Jak looked to Cara, "Metal Heads in the city? Why are the guards giving them eco?" At first Cara thought Jak was kindly asking, but when she looked at him, she realized that in no way was it a kind question. Did he think she had something to do with this?

Cara opened her mouth to speak, even though she wasn't really sure what to say. She really had no idea, "Uh…"

Suddenly, a hissing sound, followed by a sound that they were all too familiar with, echoed throughout the ammo dump. The trio all looked at each other with wide eyes before quickly jumping up to a stand.

Another tank.

Obviously, team bonding hadn't paid off because Cara and Jak ran in different directions. Or, actually, given the tank's targeting system, maybe it was a good idea. There wasn't an exact plan; the trio, so far, improvised when it came to every situation. For a moment, no one even remembered what they came in there to do.

Cara, who was hiding behind a steel barrier, was trying to remember everything Torn had told them to do, which was a lot harder when there's a tank involved.

"Destroy the dump," Cara mumbled to herself, "Damn it, how?" She then was jolted upward when the tank finally started to do some damage to her barrier. She looked at the chip in the corner and then the brilliant idea came. She crawled to opposite side of the barrier and peered around it, "Jak?"

Jak, who had been trying to find a way to set off some sort of explosion by pressing random buttons, looked her way.

"The tank! Use it to blow up the dump!" Cara yelled, but then covered her ears and bowed her head when her barrier took another hit, "There's pure gasoline in there! That tank leads down into the garage!"

Daxter peered around Jak's head, "Ya! But won't we die?!"

Cara yelled back, "No! When there's a risk of an explosion, or even overheating, the system will start an automatic countdown! It won't be long, but it should be long enough for us to get out!"

Jak ran over to the corner of the garage system and waved his hands like he did earlier, "Hey!" The tank immediately turned and tried to lock on to Jak, but, by now, Jak was an expert at evaded the tank's fire. This also gave Cara the chance to sneak out of hiding.

"No, over here!" Cara began to wave her arms, which made the tank's cannon swivel over to her. Both Jak and Cara started to run around the highly-flammable system that sat in the center of the room. The tank attempted to lock on from the other side and fired, but ended up destroying a quarter of the system.

...

This tactic proved to work, since they continued to use it for the rest of the system. They only had one pump left.

Jak decided he'd take this one. He ran around the side of the system to get the tank's attention and then ran back around, but something didn't go right this time.

The floor they were running on was grated; it had decent sized holes in it; decent sized holes that were perfect for catching ankles.

Jak fell to his hands and knees and turned to look back at his foot.

_No fucking way this is happening._

He tried to yank his foot out, but it didn't work. He even got desperate enough to sit and try to pull his foot out. Daxter even tried to pull it out, which is honestly a step backwards, but it was appreciated. Jak watched as the tank started to make its way around.

"Pull harder, Jak!" Daxter practically screamed as he continued to tug. Daxter turned around right when the red target casted over both of them. He gasped and covered his eyes while Jak winced.

Jak heard the impact of the tank's fire, but he felt super disoriented and, surprisingly, not dead. He moved his legs and realized that he wasn't trapped anymore and, in fact, was laying on his back. He opened his eyes and happened to see Cara getting up.

She saved his life.

During all of that, the tank did happen to hit the last pump, which initiated the countdown.

_'System critically damaged. Initiating countdown. Ten, nine, eight-…'_

"We have to get out of here!" Cara yelled over the rustling of the system and the loud countdown.

Jak didn't say a word. He just stood up and ran towards the exit with Cara and Daxter.

The trio ran for the exit, the echoing of the countdown chimed throughout the Fortress, and the explosion finally went off. This hurled all three of them out of the door and back into Haven City.

Of course, not without banging knees, nuts, and tails on building fixtures on the way down.

After the dust cloud around them faded away, Cara opened her eyes to see that she was, straight up, on top of Jak with Daxter no where to be found.

Jak balled a fist up to his mouth as he coughed and tried to move, unaware that a human being was on top of him. That was until he realized a horrible, very distinguishable, pain. He painfully groaned, which caused Cara to look to him with concern.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Cara didn't move.

"Get off," he whispered in a raspy voice.

"What?" Cara asked.

"I said get off!" Jak almost pleaded.

Cara looked down to see that her knee was digging right into his groin. She quickly got up and struggled to make it to a stand. Despite everything that happened today, she wore a smile, but that mainly had to do with the fact that they were back in the city.

Jak sighed and went to lay back down for a moment or two, but a poking in his back made him reconsider.

Daxter poked his head out from beneath Jak's back and was panting heavily, "This place has too much excitement…we need to move back to tha country."

Jak stood up, dusted himself off, and stretched. He didn't even look at Cara; it's like she didn't even exist. Not even one 'thank you'? She had just saved his life again! Cara just watched him, hoping that he'd turned her way and, at least, remember that she was there. Maybe then he'd properly thank her and also apologize for being such an asshole. A girl can dream, I suppose.

After Daxter hopped back onto Jak's shoulder, he just began to walk.

_You can't be serious!_

"You're absolutely unbelievable, you know that?" Cara made sure Jak could hear her clearly.

He just ignored her.

"You know, you're a huge piece of shit. I've saved your life how many times?" Cara made a bee-line straight to Jak. She'd get his attention: a woman has her ways. A sharp tongue and persistence has never failed her. "And I haven't got one thank you, not even one! If it weren't for me, you wouldn't even be alive-…"

Cara was then pushed up against the side of the building, which caused her to gasp.

"I don't know who you think you are, but my life would have been just as great, if not, better, without you-…" Jak, once again, was in her face, along with hand that pointed angrily at her.

Except, this time, Cara didn't back down. She swatted Jak's hand aside, "Are you kidding?" She let out a single chuckle, "What? You think that just because your orange, little monkey-…"

Daxter lifted his pointer finger, "Ottsel!"

"-came and saved you that everything would have worked out? If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have even been someone who could have been saved!"

"I was fine!"

"No, you weren't! You were dying! You died multiple times right in front of me, on my table, you idiot!"

Great, name calling.

"Oh, I'm the idiot, because I was the one working for someone liked the Baron!"

With every battling sentence, the two yelled louder and got even closer to each other.

Daxter was getting a bit worried. "Jak, calm it down. Girl. She's a girl. Pink things and frilly tutus. Girl. She has tits!"

"WAS! I left because I knew I was better than that!"

"And it took you how long to leave?"

"Seriously? You think it was easy? I wanted to leave! I wanted to leave the moment I got there! Stop acting like you even have the right to blister the choices I've made!"

"Right, because you looked so unhappy when you were there! You looked so unhappy when you worked on people; on prisoners like me! I'm not fucking stupid! It must be nice to sleep at night, knowing that you make good orb off of destroying lives just so you can better your own!"

"WHAT?" Cara was the one to get in Jak's face now. It immediately got quieter, and she spoke sternly, yet softly. Almost like she was on the verge of tears. "You're a fucking ignorant person."

Jak just glared down at her.

"I worked hard to get to where I got. I didn't know things were going to get out of control. And for your information, dickhead, I never worked on people in any way to harm them. I was a medic, I still am a medic; I've only ever tried to help people. If you look down at your arm right now, and take a look at every small dot, you'd see that."

Jak stiffened his jaw.

Daxter swore they weren't even blinking.

Cara continued, "I've done things I'm not proud of: I've killed enemies, yes, but it ate away at me from the inside out every time. I've never killed a civilian and when working under someone like Erol, that should say a lot. I've had to watch what comes out of my mouth for years."

"Yeah, and when working under someone like Erol, did you ever watch what came _in_ your mouth?" Jak didn't even think, he just said it, and he partially regretted it after.

Jak knew he had it coming, but he didn't even try to counter it.

A slap to the face.

And it stung. It stung _real_ good.

His first slap in the face out of prison, and by a woman, sad to say. Ever since he started talking, his mouth has been his downfall. Almost every bruise and scar on his body, from prison, had been because of his mouth.

Cara was quick to leave the situation. She couldn't believe it. She thought today went so well, granted it was shit storm, but that was because of the mission itself. She saw potential, but obviously it wasn't real. She thought she could have actually had a partner, but, boy, was she wrong.

Then, Jak received his second slap out of his prison: a gentle paw-slap from Daxter.

"Jak, I'm disappointed in you," The ottsel looked down at Jak with hands on his furry hips, "You're gunna pin a hottie up against a wall jus ta yell at her? And that blowjob reference? Yikes! I mean, you coulda at least sealed the deal and leaned in for some mackin' …or felt her up a little. To say sorry! Ya know, some girls are in to that. Oh, and by the way, you totally deserved that. She got ya gooood!" Daxter laughed and then continued to babble.

Jak watched Cara walk down the road. A part of him felt sorry, but there's no way he'd ever apologize to her. He needed to ask Torn to reassign him; he couldn't have her as a partner. Today wasn't that bad, but it could have been easier, that's for sure.

"One second they're like 'oh, I hate ya 'n I wanna kill ya' and then they're like 'I love the way ya yell at me, keep doin' it, yes!'" Daxter was still going and, just like always, Jak was tuning him out.

Jak poked at the inside of his reddened cheek with his tongue.

_Well, forget all of that. Time to see Torn and get down to business. I'm one step closer to meeting The Shadow. It's on Cara if she doesn't show up at the Underground: no skin off my back._

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, Jak is an asshole, but let's be realistic here, lol. I tried pretty hard to not make some scenes too dark and serious, since I was going for a fun feel for the Fortress, but had to have some action, obviously. Yes, this chapter is very long, but I felt like Jak, Daxter, and Cara's first mission was important; I really wanted to work hard on it. Thanks for reading!


	9. Sit Down, Shut Up

A/N: Hey guys, sorry this took forever to post. If you're wondering, I just got done with school in June and returned home (4.0, yay!). Even though school is over, I still have my duties as a mother to a preschooler and a wife, so life can get a little hectic from time to time, lol. Anyway, here's the next chapter. I'm no longer doing the ratings near the title, for it likes to screw up the title. It's most likely M, due to language.

* * *

**She's Worth Defending**

Chapter Nine: Sit Down, Shut Up

* * *

"Man, I dun think I'll eva get used to his place!" Daxter said as he jumped down to the ground and dusted himself off. He began to walk on his own and glanced in every direction; hoping to catch a glimpse of something exciting or interesting. He frowned a bit when he remembered how boring Haven was.

Jak paid no attention to the fact that his friend had retired from his usual spot; comfortably situated on his shoulder. Jak just continued to walk, not even sharing a glance towards the ottsel, which caused Daxter to look at him and sigh.

"Ya know, if ya feel _that_ bad, you could always apologize," Daxter said as he crossed his arms and tapped one foot. Daxter knew something was up. Sure, he just watched a verbal, and somewhat physical, altercation between his friend and their new partner, but he wasn't really moved by it. What really had him wondering was: did Jak feel bad? Was there a small portion of the old Jak still in there? He couldn't help but smirk. He really didn't even need to ask; he knew Jak felt bad.

Jak stopped and turned to face him, "What do you mean?" His voice sounded angry. His eyebrows were narrowed. It was almost as if he wasn't even addressing Daxter, but a stranger that happened to piss him off.

Daxter huffed and rolled his eyes, "Don't play dumb, ya know exactly what I'm talkin' about." This wasn't the first time Daxter had seen Jak angry. Jak turned into a demon during their reunion; this was nothing.

Jak didn't say a word. He just looked towards the ground and stiffened his jaw.

"Ya don't feel bad?" Daxter asked as he walked closer to his friend.

Jak turned around and began to walk, "No."

Daxter began to walk as well, scampering quickly to keep up with a very agitated Jak. After he closed the gap between them, he hopped back up on his friend's shoulder, "You dun feel bad, _at all_?" Daxter asked, but it sounded more playful than curious.

Jak didn't even dare to look at him, "No."

Daxter leaned over, forcing his head to be the only thing in Jak's line of vision, "Then what's eatin' ya, buddy?"

Jak stopped walking, once again, and rolled his eyes, "Nothing."

The fight between him and Cara replayed in his head for, what seemed like, the tenth time. He remembered every word and verbal attack perfectly, which wasn't hard, considering it happened just a few minutes earlier. Jak didn't understand why a small portion of him did feel bad: he loathed her, but the exchange of words from earlier, mostly on his part, made him sick to his stomach. Maybe he did go too far, but he'd never admit that to anyone, even Daxter.

As the duo turned the corner towards the Underground, their former member: the slap-happy Cara, happened to be turning the corner opposite of them.

This made Jak stop dead in his tracks, causing Daxter to almost propel off of his shoulder. Daxter went to shoot some remark to Jak, but noticed that Cara was obviously the reason why Jak had screeched to a halt.

Cara made sure to acknowledge their presence by pretending not to acknowledge their presence. She accidentally made eye contact, but quickly looked away and continued to walk. She didn't want to talk to either of them, honestly, specifically Jak, but even if she did, what could she say?

Both Jak and Daxter eyed Cara as she passed by and didn't say a word.

When there was a safe distance, Daxter turned to look at Jak, "_Oooh_, cold."

Jak brushed it off and walked down into the Underground with Cara a long way ahead of them.

* * *

Cara, who wore a stern look on her face, walked towards Torn's backside, but stopped suddenly when she heard scampering feet whiz past her.

Daxter hopped up onto the table, "The demolition trio has returned!"

This didn't excite Torn, for he wasn't quick to turn around, but Daxter didn't stop.

"One barbecued ammo dump served up hot!" Daxter bragged.

Jak began, "We saw-…"

Cara pushed past Jak roughly, "We found something interesting while we were at the dump."

Jak, who had stumbled back due to Cara, just stared at her backside. He tried to calm himself, but he couldn't help but clench his fists. Needless to say, he no longer felt sorry for what he said earlier. He crossed his arms as his eyes wandered over to a stack of books.

Cara placed her hands on her hips heroically, "The guards were giving away eco to Metal Heads," she said as she rose an eyebrow, "Do you know anything about that?"

Torn quickly turned to face the three, "No." At first Torn seemed shocked, but his lips curled up into a smug grin almost immediately, "The Shadow will be very interested to hear that."

"Y'now, so far, your gigs have been easier than stealin' grass from a sleeping yakow!" Daxter exclaimed before wearing a large grin.

Torn chuckled, "You and the rodent want to start provin' yourselves? One of our _suppliers_ needs his payment delivered: a bag of eco ore," he said as he glared at the trio. An explosion from an eco ore isn't a force to be reckoned with; it could take out a quarter of the town. "Take the zoomer parked out back and drive it to the Hip Hog Heaven Saloon in Southtown. Ask for Krew, he'll be there and don't let the Baron's patrols stop you." Torn held the end of dagger towards the crew, "By the way, when you get there, pump Krew for information. He's wired into the city and may know what the Baron's up to." He then turned his back, as usual, practically telling everyone to leave.

"You. Can. Count. On us." Daxter chimed with annoyance. Man, was this guy lazy.

Torn folded his arms across his chest, "Are you still here?"

Daxter blinked a few times before his eyes crossed and his ears turned downwards. The ottsel turned to face the other two, "Well, I can see how this relationship will be.." Daxter then hopped down from the table and started to make his way towards the stairs, all while mocking Torn, "You guys need ta do this, oh, well what do we get in return? Oh, nothing, ya say? Well, that sounds great…" Daxter stopped upon realizing he wasn't being followed and turned around, "Well, ya guys comin' or not? I'd like ta make it back in time to shower, ya know. I've still got gunk stuck in my fur, and all that running around made me sweat 'n now I'm itchy in places I'd rather not mention!"

Jak and Cara just continued to stand there and watch while Daxter threw a tantrum. Their eyes shifted a bit, but didn't look at each other.

Torn was quick to notice the warlephant in the room.

Torn asked with an eyebrow risen, "Is there a problem?"

"No," Both Cara and Jak said in unison, but is was more than obvious that there was, in fact, a problem. Cara had her arms crossed and was nervously rubbing her elbow, while Jak was looking straight at the ground.

Torn slowly walked over to the two with a smirk on his face. Every step he took echoed throughout the Underground, which caused Cara's breathing to become unsteady. Torn stopped directly in front of them and leaned in, "I call bullshit."

Jak and Cara both looked up at Torn and remained quiet. They were both so stubborn: who was going to complain first?

"No?" Torn asked, "No one is going to tell me what's going on?"

It was quiet for some time.

Torn sighed and just as he was about to turn around, he heard a mumble.

"Hm?" He asked.

It was Cara.

"…I can't work with him." She said, still continuing to look away.

Torn didn't seem like he wanted to settle anything; his tone conveyed that he simply wanted answers. He was no one's therapist. "Really? And why is that?"

Cara thought long and hard. She tried to compile as many reasons as she could as to why she couldn't work alongside Jak, but she couldn't find anything other than him being a prick. Why was this so hard to do? She didn't want to sound like she was whining; like she was a diva that had her feelings hurt due to Jak's lack of manners.

"Uh, he, um…" Cara's eyes moved around the room and saw Jak with her peripherals. He was just standing there, looking at her, just as curious for an answer. "He's just…"

With every stutter Cara made, the grin on Jak's face got bigger.

"He's just what?" Torn asked.

"He's just…incredibly difficult to work with." Cara breathed out.

Torn looked to Jak, his eyes asking for an explanation.

"I didn't say thank you." Jak translated.

Torn looked back to Cara with an displeased look on his face, but before he could say anything, Cara felt as if some explaining was in order. Some very, very loud explaining…

"No! No, no…that's not what happened!" Cara exclaimed, making sure to make direct eye contact with Jak.

Jak immediately turned to face her, "Enlighten me, then."

"You really think this is all because you didn't say thank you?"

"That's what it sounded like earlier."

"You know that's not what I said!"

"That's exactly what you said!"

"No, it's because you're not appreciative or respectful!"

"Do you even know what appreciative means? Thankful. You're mad that I'm not thankful; you're mad because I didn't say thank you."

Cara shared an exaggerated groan, "You're such an idiot!"

"I'm obviously not the idiot."

"What are you trying to say? That I'm the idiot?" Cara moved in closer to Jak.

"During your finest moments," Jak closed the gap between them.

"I fucking hate you."

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

Torn, who had been taking deep breaths as he watched the two bicker, finally spoke up, "**Shut the fuck up!**" Torn pointed a finger towards Jak, "You, sit down!" He then pointed to Cara, "You, sit down!"

Cara resisted, "Why?"

"Shut up, sit down!" Torn practically yelled as he followed Jak, who had obliged and sat down on a chest against the wall.

Cara sat on the ground and leaned her back up against the wall. Great, what was happening now?

Once again, it was a quiet.

Torn stood in front of the two, who didn't dare make eye contact with him, and took a few deep breaths. He took a minute to regain composure and rested his hand over his eyes as he rubbed his temples. He then dropped his hand, "Do you two realize how stupid this is? I shouldn't have to deal with this, I won't deal with this; this is fuckin' childish."

Daxter, who watched in awe over everything, snuck a peek from around a bunk.

"I don't have time for this. Haven City doesn't have time for this. Shit, The Shadow doesn't have time for this." Torn continued.

Torn mentioning The Shadow caused Jak's ears to perk up. He had lost sight of what was important and he might not even get the chance to get the answers he needed now. For all he knew, both him and Cara were about to get fired; nothing was off the table.

Torn just watched the two bathe in regret. Cara just sat there, her arms hugging her knees. Jak sat with his elbow on his knees and was running a thumb across his goatee. Jak and Cara were both embarrassed and uncomfortable; exactly how Torn wanted them to be.

"Now, I think it's time for an exercise…" Torn said with a devilish grin, "I think you're familiar with the 'Battle Buddies' exercise from the KG retreats, right, Cara?"

Cara slunk her head to her knees, "Oh my god, no."

Before Cara could say anything else, both her and Jak had a sheet of paper and a pen thrown at them.

"Cara, you've done this before. Why don't you practice communication and explain to Jak how this works." Torn said, fairly amused. If this doesn't make them shape up, nothing will. Regardless, the outcome will be entertaining.

Cara just stared at Torn.

"We don't have all day." Torn responded to Cara's glare roughly.

Cara sighed in defeat, "This is an exercise that emphasizes on teamwork, skill building, yada, yada, yada…Basically, you write one thing that you dislike about the person and one thing you do like about the person. Your answers are free from judgement and won't be seen by the other person, just the team leader, which, in this case, is Torn."

Jak, who was ready to write seriously an hour ago, looked confused, and obviously thought it was stupid, "How would it help if the other person doesn't get to know?" He looked to Torn, hoping he'd be willing to answer his question.

"It's like writing an angry letter and never sending it. It helps you figure out the underlying issues within' yourself; what makes _you_ bothered by the other person so _you_ can fix it on _your_ own time," Torn explained gruffly.

Jak shook his slightly and rolled his eyes as he looked down at his empty sheet of paper.

"Don't think too hard about it. Besides, we all know you're perfect, Jak…" Torn added, narrowing an eyebrow at the mentioned man.

Cara let out an unintentional snort and glanced over at Jak.

Jak looked forward blankly, his jaw stiffening before looking back down at his paper.

Torn looked back and forth between the two, "What the hell are you two waiting for?"

* * *

_Five minutes later…_

"Alright, you guys done yet?" Torn asked as he looked at the two. He had been pacing, pretending not to be pissed off. This was wasting valuable time.

"Yep!" Cara said as she reached her arm out to hand Torn her paper.

"Great," Torn said as he rejected Cara's paper, "Read it." He said nonchalantly.

"What?" Cara asked with wide eyes.

"Read it." Torn repeated just as calmly as before.

"Uh," Cara looked to Jak and then back to Torn. Her face turned bright red and she could feel her body becoming incredibly hot. All of a sudden, her body forgot how to swallow; she felt like she was gulping down rocks. "Uh, okay," she took a deep breath as she began to read from her paper, "I don't like-…"

"No. Look at him." Torn interrupted as he motioned towards Jak with a head nudge.

Oh, another giant rock down the hatch. Cara looked to Jak and took another heavy breath, "I, uh, I don't like who you are as a person," Cara looked down at her paper momentarily to remember what she wrote, "I think you're a giant asshole."

Jak nodded slowly, as if he was waiting for a comment like to begin with.

"And, what I like…" Cara looked at Jak only momentarily before looking back down. Why did she feel like she was going to pass out? Can you literally die from embarrassment? Like, literally? Cara looked up to Jak, who was staring at her in wonder, confusion, and embarrassment,

"I think…you're…hot?"

Torn's eyebrows lifted practically off his forehead. He had to turn away to chuckle, but it was still heard.

Cara cleared her throat and crumpled up her paper. Her head could be mistaken for a tomato right now, and now she wanted to be reassigned more so than before.

Jak almost had to shake himself from what he just heard. That didn't just happen, she didn't just say that. This exercise is bullshit. Life is bullshit. He had never been more uncomfortable in his life. Until…

"Jak, it's your turn." Torn said with his usual smirk. He was actually curious about what Jak had to say about Cara. "I'm sure I can count on you to have something a bit more mature."

Jak looked at his paper and huffed upon realizing if it wasn't just as bad, it was worse.

Jak glanced up at Torn, "I thought you said these were never read out loud."

"Just fuckin' read it," Torn demanded.

Jak ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. He felt the heat now. He appeared to be calm, but really, he wanted to scream. He'd be fine with dying just about now. Actually, that would be too perfect.

"She's-…"

"You are.." Torn said, reminded Jak that he needed to look at Cara and speak directly to her.

Jak shared a prolonged blink and looked to Cara, who was, of course, looking straight at him. Deep into his soul. Ready for the hate and, maybe, a compliment.

"You're a bitch."

"And?" Cara shot a snarky smile Jak's way.

Meanwhile, Torn wanted to flip any object in arm's reach.

Cara awaited a 'nice' comment with a double meaning. What was he going to say? Was he going to tell her that she's 'great at fighting' and then proceed to roll his eyes at her?

Blue eyes continued to stare into brown eyes. Jak was a lot more confident than Cara, at least he seemed like it. He didn't even use his paper for a distraction.

"You're hot," Jak said with a straight face.

Cara's cynical smile almost immediately faded.

Torn chuckled, "Well, well, well…isn't that something."

Jak leaned back against the wall and, without dismissing eye contact with Cara, ripped his paper into strips. He even managed to give her a dirty look before looking away.

"Now, all of your bullshit aside, the bigger issue," Torn said as he pulled a round object out an insulated box on the table, "The ore. Are you good or do I need to relay the instructions to you love birds again?" Torn asked in annoyance.

"Oh my god," Cara looked away and rested her head on her knees.

Jak rolled his eyes and then stood up, "Hip Hog Heaven, Southtown, Krew. I got it."

"Right on," Torn said as he handed the covered ore to Jak, "Make it quick. The ride there will cause the ore to overheat if you don't move your ass."

Cara, who had managed to stand and walk over, asked nervously, "What happens if it overheats?"

The sides of Torn's mouth curled upwards, "You have tons of experience with eco. You know what will happen."

Cara and Jak looked at each other and then back at Torn. Cara's look of uncertainty answered any question Jak might have.

"Get moving," Torn ordered.

Jak turned around and headed for the stairs, Cara in tow.

"Hey," Torn said, causing the two to turn around cautiously, "Pull this shit again and you're done."

Once again, Jak and Cara exchanged glances before heading upstairs.

* * *

A/N: I know it's not much and probably filled with errors, but I've been on a break for so long that I kind of just went with the flow. If you think that this chapter: makes no sense, doesn't tie into the story, or was pointless, this isn't the story for you. This story is the Jak II storyline with fillers and added content to my liking. Realistically, things aren't always action; shit happens. There will be a lot of this. Oh, and I know Daxter wasn't really present in the last half of the chapter. I plan on rewriting this chapter and putting more Daxter in it; I really just wanted to get a chapter up. Also - if you're curious as why 'elephant' was spelled 'warlephant' it is because that's what an elephant is there. Dogs aren't dogs, they are crocadogs. Cows aren't cows, they are yakows. So, an elephant is a warlephant (a walrus/elephant hybrid). Just like everything else, lol. Let's try and be fluffy in the comments, m'kay? Like I said, I took a break. Hopefully, you all understand. 3 Spank you.


	10. Krew

**She's Worth Defending**

Chapter Ten: Krew

* * *

A light flickered intensely; sputtering sparks from its bulb while it struggled to stay lit. A young boy grasped the robe of his elder as he winced behind the man, afraid of the only light source available to them.

"Now, now," the elder man stammered as he stopped momentarily to calm the young boy, "This shouldn't take long."

The boy's blue eyes looked up to the man's. His eyes held uncertainty and fear. He didn't know where they were going or what was going to happen. The boy only knew that they were in a dark, unfamiliar place. That was enough to scare him. The only thing that kept him walking with his elder was his friend: the young infant that never appeared to be afraid. The man struggled to hold her, for he held a cane in one of his hands. Every time the bulb shared a spark, the infant simply looked up at and then back at the man; as if she wondered why.

The sound of the man's cane striking the ground echoed as he walked deeper into an unknown room.

"It is about time," said an unknown voice, "I believe I requested you to be on time. You should know how busy a man of my stature is." The voice sounded irked and it also became evident that the voice was coming from across the room. "I also appreciate you bringing me to this luxurious place." He said sarcastically as he watched the bulb sputter once more.

Once again, the elderly man sputtered out his words, "I know, I know, believe me I know. You must understand how challenging it is to get around with two young children." He then chuckled nervously.

"I do not," said the unidentified man. For every passing minute, the man in the shadows became more peeved.

"Hm, well then, let's get down to business," said the old man.

"And what is this business?" The other man said as he stepped forward. He was now under the light and the young boy began to expect him. The man was tall, slender, and wore a nice suit. His nose was long and somewhat crooked and he only had hair at the peaks of his pointed ears.

"The children," the older man responded.

The young boy, who still had a firm grip on the robe, looked to his elder.

The mysterious man glanced down towards the young boy, causing the boy to wince and hide behind the robe's owner.

"What about them?" He asked in a repulsed manner.

"Eh," the older man cleared his throat, "I understand your plans; I know you are a busy man," he started.

The other man squinted his eyes in annoyance, as if he knew the old man was avoiding the main point, "Yes…?"

"But, I can not care for two children," the older man continued, "I just can't at my age; it is just too much."

It was quiet.

"Surely you understand," the older man added.

The man in the suit lifted his chin slightly, the sides of his face completely hallowed as he looked over the other man.

"Hmm.." He looked to the young boy, and then to the elder man and baby. Right now, he couldn't understand the older man's issue: the boy was silent and has remained hidden the entire length of their conversation, while the baby sat comfortable and content in the robed man's arms. With slight disgust, the man finally responded, "I suppose…"

The older man let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you, thank you." He began to walk closer to the suited man, but the suited man simply raised a hand that signaled him to remain at a distance.

"Which one?" The suited man asked firmly.

The older man seemed surprised, "Eh, what do you mean-…"

"Which child?"

"Oh, well, that would be up to you, I suppose." The elder man looked back towards the young boy. The young boy looked up to his elder with more fear than before. He didn't say anything.

The suited man walked past the older man, hands laced behind his back, and stopped. "Personally, I do not know why we left these two together for so long anyway." He glanced down at the young boy, who was now shaking. The man had a way with his words; every word slithered through his lips. He was an evil man. "You didn't let them interact, did you?"

"No," the older man said without looking the suited man's way, "I did not."

"Good," the suited man said as he kneeled down in front of the young boy. The boy gasped slightly and immediately stuck his face in the older man's robe, making the suited man chuckle. "This one seems to not like me, wouldn't you think?" He then stood, "The girl. I'll take the girl."

"The baby?" The older man asked in shock. He looked to the baby, "Are you sure?"

"Just give me the child before I change my mind," the suited man said firmly.

The older man nodded and began to hand the infant to the mysterious man, but suddenly there was pull at his robe. Both men looked down to see the young boy come out from hiding. His eyes were locked on the baby, confused by the exchange. That was his friend; his only friend.

Once the baby was in the suited man's arms, the young boy gasped quietly. Now, he was fully aware of what was taking place. This man was evil. If he left with his friend, he'd never see her again. He began to walk towards the evil man, completely dazed.

The suited man glared at the young boy that was approaching him, "What do you want?"

_[Inspired by: In Infancy (Young Marco Remix) - Museum of Love]_

The young boy's eyes were still locked on the baby.

The infant looked down to him and cooed. She didn't understand.

The young boy reached out to the baby and held the baby's hand.

She cooed once more.

"Alright, that's enough!" The suited man said as he withdrew the baby from the young boy's reach.

The boy pushed forward and reached out for the baby, but was only shoved away by the taller man. The push was aggressive and left him falling to the ground. The young boy immediately got up, tears welting up in his eyes, and went to lunge at the suited man once more.

"No…let's go…" The elder man said as he grabbed the boy by the arm. The boy began to cry harder and reached an arm out towards the baby, despite their distance. "Let's go!" The man tugged and was finally able to remove the boy from the room, leaving the, still, unidentified man a lone with the baby in the room.

The slender man chuckled as he heard the boy's cries echo down the hallway beyond, "It was nice doing business with you, _Kor_.." He then looked to the baby in his arms, "Now, what am I going to do with you?" He smirked.

The baby started to fuss. She frantically looked around the room, desperately trying to lock eyes with her friend; her only friend...and he was gone.

[-]

* * *

It was quite the evening in Haven City. Well, more so in the Industrial section rather than anywhere else in town. The civilians ran in every direction, screaming for safety, while the KG continued their search. There were many turret systems activated, vehicles patrolling the area, and alarms blaring throughout the city.

One guard approached another, assault rifle still in hand, "Any sign of them?"

"No, I have two units searching this area and another searching in the Industrial sectors," said the other guard.

"Well, keep looking!"

"Roger that!"

Both guards began to run to the areas that needed patrolling, but little did that know that they were being watched. Sometimes what you're looking for is right under your nose…

Jak, Cara, and Daxter watched the two guards pass by from a recess between two buildings.

"Pfft," Daxter laughed under his breath and whispered, "They're so stupid!"

"Oh, ow," Cara mumbled as she almost dropped the very hot, eco ore.

Jak quickly looked back at her and sharply whispered, "What?" Once he caught sight of the ore, though, he didn't even need an answer. The ore was burning through its cloth covering and he could clearly see how red Cara's hands were from holding it. Jak slowly peered out from the alcove and looked both ways. "Alright, come on."

Cara followed Jak as they made their way down the street, practically hugging the wall to remain hidden.

Daxter watched a group of KG run around aimlessly from the opposite end of the port. To him, they just looked like little, red dots; like a bunch of laser pointers all over the place. He chuckled, "Look at 'em runnin' all over the place. Dawh, they're so cute when they're clueless."

"Sh," Jak said as he looked up at Daxter. He got an exaggerated smile in return.

Cara looked up at the lighting on the building above them. "Is this it?"

Jak tried to peer around the building's structure to see, but the angle was off.

"Don't worry, I'll handle it," Daxter said as he hopped off of Jak's shoulder and onto the street. The ottsel sauntered out into the open and right in front of the building's entryway. Thankfully, no one was around. Daxter just stared at the sign and then looked towards his hidden friends, "Hap Hog Heaven?" He asked unfazed and in a voice of normal noise.

"Hip Hog Heaven," Cara whispered.

"Rip Fog Heaven," Daxter said.

"Hip. Hog. Heaven," Jak said in annoyance.

"Hogtie Kevin," Daxter said.

Both Cara and Jak sighed.

Daxter rolled his eyes and slugged his way back over to Jak and Cara, "Ugh, yes, Hip Hog Heaven, whatever, yes, we're here…" He waved a hand, "You guys are no fun."

"Gah, I can't take this anymore!" Cara said as she looked down at the eco ore, "I'm going inside!"

Jak watched and followed somewhat behind her, "Lay low, don't be obnoxious…" Jak opened the door, but stopped Cara due to her not responding, "Hey!"

"I got it!" Cara squealed, "I got it. Can we please go inside now?" She almost begged.

Jak rolled his eyes and followed Cara in, "Just don't do anything that's going to get us-…"

The door slammed closed.

"-noticed…" Jak closed his eyes and sighed.

Cara leaned over towards Jak and whispered, "I don't think anyone noticed."

The commotion only alerted one person: the only patron there. The man wore armor made from the skeleton of a Metal Head and that was enough to say that he shouldn't be messed with. Thankfully, he only eyed the three suspiciously and returned to his drink.

"Let me handle this, Jak. Watch my finesse and style," Daxter offered with confidence as he jumped from Jak's shoulder and towards the strange man.

"Don't forget to ask about-…"

"-It's cool," Daxter reassured, "Nobody panic."

"Okay," Jak pinched the center of his eyes as he looked to Cara, "You just need to find something else to do right now."

"What?" Cara asked with a surprised laugh, "Like what-…"

"I don't care, just…go over there," Jak gestured to behind her.

Cara looked behind her and then back at Jak, "There's nothing over there."

"Exactly."

Cara scoffed and turned around, mocking him in a deep voice, "Okay, whatever."

Jak's eyes widened, "Hey.."

Cara turned around, "No, I get it.."

Jak shook his head, "No."

"No, I do, you want me fuck off and I'm fuckin' off," Cara goofed and then turned back around to walk to her timeout corner.

"Fine, be on fire, I don't care," Jak said nonchalantly before walking away.

Cara's eyes shot completely open as she looked down at her hands. She thought that pulling the cuffs of her sleeves over her hands would buy her some time, but no. That was stupidity at its finest. She was definitely on fire.

"Ah, no!" Cara looked around frantically, but still tried to remain on the down low, despite her, you know, being on fire. She spotted the bar and made a beeline straight to it, but ended up running.

Jak and Daxter, who were casually walking towards the mysterious, Metal Head man, stopped when Cara and her flames whizzed past them.

Sure enough, there was a built-in shelf behind the bar that contained ice. Without any hesitation, Cara tossed the eco ore into the ice and then stuck her hands deep into the cold. She let out a long, loud sigh of relief.

Jak, Daxter, and the man watched the whole show. The man shook his head, glanced at Jak with a raised eyebrow, and downed his shot.

So much for going in unnoticed.

As Cara bathed herself in ice from the elbows down, she noticed a huge, round shadow above her. She slowly looked up and was, honestly, alarmed by what she saw.

An obese, flying man, hovering above her. He glared down at her so harshly that she withdrew her hands from the ice and slowly started to step back. She couldn't take her eyes off this guy. She was disgusted, yet intrigued.

Daxter addressed the warrior, "Hey, big guy!" He then chuckled as he walked underneath his leg and towards the bar. Daxter eye's then met with the same sight as Cara and his eyes nearly doubled in size.

He started to migrate down from the ceiling and didn't look very happy.

"You Krew?" Daxter asked casually, "Well, we shook the heat n' your shipment is'in primo condition."

Cara, who had made her way back to her small crew, looked to Jak.

Jak's eyes gravitated from the large man's head to his tiny, little legs. He wore the biggest 'WTF' face Cara had ever seen.

The large man finally spoke, "That's good, ey?" The man took a deep breather, "Because a cargo of rare, eco ore is worth more than ten of your lives." The man, who they've become to believe is Krew, then glided right in front of Jak and surveyed him.

Jak stood up straight and put his game face on, despite how uncomfortable he was.

"Hmm…and, of course, I'd be forced to collect…ah, slowly," Krew said devilishly. The balloon of a man then turned to look at Cara, who was at Jak's side. He chuckled as he ran a finger across Cara's left breast, "The Underground will take anyone with a pulse these days."

Cara swallowed harshly as she kept her hands on her hips. She only glared daggers at the man in return, despite her wanting to do something a lot worse.

Jak watched it all happen. This guy was bad news; he already knew.

Daxter scampered his way up to Jak's shoulder. The ottsel's usual, giddy self had now been replaced with defensiveness.

Krew was quick to notice the ottsel, "And what do we have here? The Shadow's mascot of the month?" He then began to stroke the underside of Daxter's chin before rubbing roughly down his face, "Oooh, soft…Sig, this fur would go well with my silk suits, ey?" Krew chuckled while he patted himself.

"Listen, uh, tons of fun, anyone can see that you, uh, and I have the real juice in this burg," Daxter began.

Jak's mouth dropped at the sight of his friend trying to negotiate with this freak. Then again, it is Daxter.

Daxter continued, "We're both players, right? We're both lookin' for a piece of the action, right? I think we can do business, _right_?"

During Daxter's tangent, everyone looked at each other completely confused. Even Krew was speechless, which was nice.

Jak face-palmed himself and shook his head, hoping that Daxter would just shut up so they wouldn't all die, "We did you a favor!"

Daxter immediately cowered behind Jak's shoulder, while Cara's look of confusion turned into mutual support.

"Now it's your turn. Why is the Baron giving eco to the Metal Heads?" Jak held a stern glare and wasn't about to leave without answers.

Krew immediately swarmed the small group, "Questions like that could get a person killed, ey!"

Jak and Cara stood their ground. This was interesting. Why was he so threatened? What information did he know? It was time for him to start talking.

"Sig!" Krew called, "Pay 'el Capitan' here and his friends a bonus."

Sig began to walk towards the three. Cara took a step back, not sure what she'd be able to do in a fight with someone like this. She looked to Jak and saw that he was ready for a fight and had his arm extended in front of both her and Daxter. Well, most likely just to protect Daxter.

Sig then extended a shotgun to Jak, which, at first, Jak thought was a threat. It's funny how fast Jak's mood changed when he was gifted a weapon.

Cara also noticed that she was gifted a welcome weapon, "What!" Unfortunately, she wasn't acknowledged.

Jak, in awe, took the shotgun from Sig and looked his new weapon over. He had the biggest smirk on his face. Boys and their toys.

Krew smirked, "If you want to see what that baby can do, try the gun course outside. Show me some skill with that hardware, and I'll hire you for a job or two, ey."

It was quiet for a moment.

Everyone looked to Cara, who was peering over Jak's shoulder at the gun with a straight face.

Before Cara could say anything, Krew laughed, "Don't you worry, dear…I didn't forget about you. There's a dual set stashed away at the course. If you can find, you can keep it." The floating man then retreated to his originally spot near the ceiling.

Cara looked to Jak and scoffed, "Did you hear that? A duel wielding set? Seems-…"

Jak turned around and immediately headed for the door.

"What, wait…no…no!" Cara caught up with Jak and sped walked past him, "Those are mine."

"What are you going to do with them?" Jak asked as he stopped at the doorway.

"Uh, use them. You act like I've never shot a gun before. I was in the Krim-…"

"-SHH!" Jak clasped a hand on her mouth and then whispered, "Are you really that stupid?"

"What?" Cara muffled underneath Jak's hand.

"Don't say that around here! I don't know these people," Jak said as he glanced over at Sig and Krew to see if they were watching them. Thankfully, they weren't. "If you want to expose yourself, do it on your own time." Jak removed his hand, but not before shoving Cara away and, somewhat lightly, into the door frame.

"Ow," Cara murmured to herself as she rubbed the back of her head.

Jak turned towards the open, empty saloon, "Come on, Dax. We're leaving."

"Ooh, what is this? Y'now, for a crap joint, ya sure have a good bar," Daxter said, mostly to himself, or anyone that was listening, as he inspected the full bottles on the shelves.

Jak rolled his eyes, "Daxter.." Jak began to walk over, but Cara had a inkling.

She looked down at Jak's feet and extended a foot, causing Jak to trip over it.

Her victim immediately hunched over and stumbled forward. Cara huffed when she noticed that he caught himself.

Jak immediately turned around and lit up, "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Just like before, he was in her face, and Cara wasn't about to deal with that again.

"What? Can't deal with a taste of your own medicine? Now…excuse me, but I have new guns that I need to go pick up." Cara harassed Jak with a smile before attempting to walk out of the saloon.

"Right, like I can trust you with a weapon," Jak shot out as he shoved her again. This time, though, it was a bit more aggressive and it was obviously to get her out of the way.

Cara's back hit the door frame, but she recovered fast. She immediately shoved Jak as hard as she could out of the way and took off, leaving Jak and Daxter there.

Sig looked over at and watched as Jak cursed from being pushed into the side of the jukebox. Jak looked down at his hip and then limped two steps before dashing out of the saloon.

Sig chuckled and shook his head.

Daxter sighed dramatically, "I'm startin' to think that they'll neva get a long.."

"Siblings?" Sig inquired.

"Honestly," Daxter looked to Sig, "I have no idea." The ottsel then darted out of the saloon, but not before exclaiming, 'Catch ya later, big guy', followed by a 'Eh, hey! Wait for me, ya jerks!'

Sig often wonders about what he gets himself into, but this time, he didn't even know where to begin.

* * *

A/N: I will be going back and editing this piece. I might even change things a little, I don't know. I'm aware that there will be a ton of errors. I wrote this at like 4 in the morning, lol.


	11. Just One Night

A/N: This chapter may be too mature for some people. I'm just warning you now. So, if you don't like, shield your eyes. Thank you!

* * *

**She's Worth Defending**

Chapter Eleven: Just One Night

* * *

Cara slammed her fist against a door panel, turning to look behind her multiple times as she waited for the door to open. She wasn't really surprised that the door didn't budge, so she pressed the panel key again. After Cara looked behind herself another time, she cradled herself from the cold, Haven weather and shook impatiently. Cara never knew it got this cold in Haven City, but maybe it was because she was never properly introduced to the city's weather at night. As she rubbed her own arms to keep herself warm, she momentarily wished she had her KG uniform, or perhaps, her KG thermals. No one ever got cold in those; people broke a sweat wearing those in the Wasteland's occasional snow storms.

"Come on, come on, come on…" She muttered as she began to press multiple buttons on the panel.

_'Access granted. Would you like to take a moment to be briefed on Haven City's gun course safety regulations?'_ A female, robotic voice chirped to her happily.

"Uh," Cara said as she held a finger over the panel, "No," she said as she pressed the red button.

The door began to slide open, but Cara was in a hurry.

"Thank you!" She said as she squeezed herself through. The gun course lobby was pitch black, but that didn't stop her from immediately pressing the 'emergency lock' button from inside.

Cara leaned against the door, blew hot air into her cupped hands, and listened. It was quiet for a moment, leaving her time to stare at the only light source in the room: the red, dim light that signaled that the gun course entry was locked. She could faintly hear generators humming in the back of the building, but that was soon replaced by the sound of someone struggling at the door.

Every time the panel beeped in rejection, her smirk got bigger.

She could hear a muffled voice from the other side.

"Nice. That's real mature," the voice said as there was a small knock on the door.

Cara chuckled to herself, "What happened? Did you get locked out?"

"Did _you_ lock me out?"

Cara let out an exaggerated gasp, "_What?_ Now why would_ I_ do that?"

"Open the door," the voice said annoyed.

Cara thought it over for a minute. "…Are you going to steal my guns?"

"Are they even in there?"

Cara closed her eyes and sighed, "_Are you_ going to steal _my_ guns?"

"No," the voice said followed by a sigh, "No, I'm not going to steal your guns."

Cara rolled her eyes, somewhat reluctant, and flipped the switch. She watched as the door opened and revealed Jak, who was just leaning against the door's frame. He didn't seem pissed, yet he didn't seem as annoyed as usual. Maybe he was already getting used to Cara's shenanigans, or maybe he was just waiting for the perfect opportunity to take her out.

Daxter, who was also there, and in his usual place, had his arms crossed and was shaking.

"Y'know, if ya wanna discipline Jak, go ahead, but don't leave me danglin' in the wind. I dun even have my winter coat yet," he said as he glanced down at his orange fur.

Just as Jak was about to walk in, Cara stopped him. "I'm serious. That set is mine."

"Alright," Jak rolled his eyes as he walked past her, "You need them more than me."

The three walked deeper into the dark lobby and it wasn't until Daxter jumped down that the lights flickered on.

The lobby of the gun course wasn't small, but it wasn't incredibly large either. They all separated and started to make their way around the lobby, curious about what kind of arsenal was stocked up there.

Jak looked up at a rack that homed a variety of specialty weapons, but there was no way he'd gain access to them.

Meanwhile, Daxter looked around the lobby himself, but nothing really interested him. He also didn't appreciate the fact that he almost tripped over a shell that hadn't been picked up. He could have spranged his ankle, for Precursors' sake.

Jak eyed Cara as she walked over to a perfect line of red and white crates.

Without even saying a word, she began to lift the tops of the crates and searched the contents within each one. Jak heard her dig through what sounded like ammo and equipment. She didn't look too content, so he assumed she hadn't found what she was looking for quite yet.

"I think these are for you," Cara said as she held some rounds to Jak's shotgun in her hands. She didn't look at him, she only continued to scan the box.

Jak walked over and kneeled down beside her. He withdrew whatever he felt was useful and kept watching her as she sorted things to the side of them.

The blonde woman suddenly began to beam in excitement. She slowly withdrew what she was looking for from the crate and tilted each pistol to the side, admiring how the light reflected off the steel.

_They were perfect._

Cara looked back into the crate and quickly set her pistols down upon seeing something else.

_Her holster._

She lifted he holster out of the crate and stood up to put it on.

Daxter smiled, "Just like Christmas, right?"

"Even better," Cara said as she looked to Daxter, "How do I look?"

"Mm! Lookin' good!" Daxter exclaimed.

Cara looked to the entrance of indoor range. "We should test them out," Cara said as she walked over. She went to open it, but it was locked. "What?"

"What?" Jak asked.

"It won't open," Cara said glumly as she peered through the glass to see inside. It was dark in there, but she could see some Metal Head and civilian targets inside.

"Are they closed?" Daxter asked.

"I don't know." Cara turned around and looked to Jak, "Does the gun course close?"

Jak shared a small shrug, "You ask as if I've been here before."

Cara sighed, but then noticed the engraving on the window. "Wait," she said as she kneeled down, "What's today?"

Jak crossed his arms, "Tuesday…"

"Yeah, they're closed." Cara backed away from the gun course's range and took one final look up at the door. "That sucks," she whined, "I was really looking forward to testing them out."

Daxter yawned, "Y'know, there's always tomorrow." The ottsel then stretched his arms over his head and shrieked in relief.

"I guess we're going to have to come back tomorrow," Cara said as she walked back over to Jak and Daxter. She thought that Jak was going to flip, but he actually seemed a little relieved. Jak looked like he was on the verge of a good yawn as well. Everyone was pretty tired.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash from outside that made the lights inside the gun course flicker.

Daxter's eyes were huge. "What was that? It is _too_ late for this! I'm out!"

"It sounded like thunder," Cara added. "Is it raining?"

Jak looked to the doorway, but Daxter was already ahead of him. Daxter brushed a hand Jak's way as if to say he'd check it out. The orange furball walked with a hunch; he was obviously exhausted and ready to get in bed. He turned to the other two, "If it is raining, I say we chill outside, maybe do a little rain dance or somethin', 'cause I'm startin' ta get tha feelin' that I'm neva goin' to get that shower we were talkin' about." Daxter then opened the door very slowly, but it was thrown open by force. Rain blew into Daxter's face, causing Daxter to wince and desperately try and close the door. Once he got the door closed, he looked back, his fur sticking up straight up on his head, "That'll wake ya up!"

"Come on, let's head back to the saloon," Jak said as he walked to the door.

Cara met Jak and Daxter at the door, "The Hip Hog?"

"Yeah. There's no way we'll make it back to the Underground when it's raining like this," Jak said as he looked back at Cara.

"Well, yeah, if we were to take a zoomer back," Cara explained.

Jak narrowed his eyebrows, "Do you plan on _walking_ back to the Slums?"

This hushed Cara up real quick.

"We just need somewhere warm. Once the rain dies down, we'll head straight to the Underground," Jak said as he opened the door to the port.

* * *

Right as the trio stepped outside, thunder echoed throughout the port. It was a strange sight to see Haven's streets so empty; not one person was out. The rain poured down the gutters, pipes, and even the canopies that sheltered the entryway to each building. As the two walked, since Daxter had nestled himself inside of Jak's shirt, their boots collided with puddles of rain water; water that hadn't met the city's drainage system yet. It was obvious that Haven didn't get rain of this magnitude quite often.

A thin, sharp crack of lightening lit up the sky, causing a peeking Daxter to shriek and dive back into his friend's tunic.

Jak and Cara ran to the saloon with their arms held above their faces; blocking droplets of rainwater that felt like spears to uncovered eyeballs when moving at the right speed. The wind also began to pick up, causing howls that rustled over rooftops; it was downright eerie.

The door to the Hip Hog was thrown open, which jostled a very unsuspecting Krew from dusting the portraits of himself that hung over the bar.

Jak and Cara walked in, causing Krew to raise an eyebrow at their boots. Almost as if them tracking in water would, somehow, ruin his establishment's reputation.

Krew cleared his throat as he slowly gravitated down to the three, "Ahem, I didn't expect to see you back so soon…"

Daxter, who had somehow made his way down Cara's shirt, popped his head out of the collar of her shirt. "Hey, we didn't expect _nor plan_ on being back here so soon, either!" The ottsel wore a smug grin, but that grin was replaced by nervousness when he looked up to see Cara, who wasn't very amused. Daxter hopped from her shirt to the bar counter and ushered quiet apologizes in the hopes that he wouldn't be smacked over the head.

Jak looked up to the floating man, "The course was closed."

"Oh?" Krew rose an eyebrow, "What a bother." Krew then began to count to himself, "Twelve, fifteen, eleven...thirty, hm, yes...I do suppose that the course would be closed. Sorry for the inconvenience, but ahem, Sig does have something for you to do in the morning if you are interested." Krew floated even farther down to the group and struggled to take in oxygen, "That is quite the storm, ey?" Krew floated to the top of the saloon and looked out of a small window that showed the view of the port. "The last time it rained like this, I lost a lot of men. Haven could do with some rain," he then mumbled, but not nearly as quiet enough, "Drown every homeless pest and street rat here."

Cara, who was attempting to braid small pieces of her wet hair, looked up to Krew. "What are the chances of the rain slowing down?"

Krew chuckled, "Slim."

Cara sighed and looked to Jak, "Do you think Torn would send someone-..."

Krew interrupted, "-If you're up to it, I rent rooms out for a small fee, ey? We also have a laundromat in the back-," he paused to take a deep breath, "-and a small gift shop, behind the bar, to better suit your needs."

Jak, Cara, and Daxter all looked to each other. This man was obviously creepy, foul, and perverse, but where else could they go? Torn sent the three to scope this man out; to find out information about him and the city. Staying the night at the saloon could bring its advantages, but also, it would bring uneasiness. This man didn't appear to be trustworthy, and since Jak and Cara still weren't on the best of terms, how did they know they could, or would, keep each other safe? Still, though, Torn almost threw them out on their asses for their immaturity. Would requesting backup during a rainstorm be considered immature? Most likely.

Krew broke all of their thoughts when he glided into everyones' personal space. "And, you know, the weather. It would be a shame if you were to get lost, captured-," he then turned to look to Cara, "-or catch a cold, hm?" Krew chuckled.

"Fine," Jak said, causing Daxter and Cara to look at him in bewilderment. Jak noticed their stares, but for the most part, only took Daxter's look of shock into consideration. "But, only for tonight."

Krew smirked, "Yes, yes, of course." He then floated towards the bar and grabbed a key from behind it, "You'll be in Room 3. I'm sure you'll enjoy your stay." They couldn't tell if Krew had a plan up his sleeve, or if he was just desperate for business.

"Silly me, I forgot to ask: would you like a room with two twin beds or one, king-sized-..."

**"Two twins,"** Jak said quickly.

**"Two beds would be great,"** Cara barked in unison.

"Well," Krew smiled once again, showing his rotten teeth, "Room 3, it is."

Jak took the key from Krew and watched as he glided off.

When Krew was distracted, Jak felt a hand on his shoulder. "What are you thinking?" Cara asked harshly, yet still in whisper form.

Jak began to make his way towards the stairs, making Cara follow in order to be heard. "It's only for one night."

"And you think this is a good idea _why_?" She asked.

"Well," said a voice coming from near Jak and Cara's feet, "I don't think we got anything to worry about! Besides, it's not like balloon boy's exactly the stealthiest thing around, if ya know what I mean."

The three looked to Krew just in time to see him to back into one of his portraits and almost knock it off the wall. The man shared a sigh of relief when he caught it, but groaned when his size made him knock another picture array.

"Also, Jak's here to protect you," Daxter said nonchalantly and cheerfully.

Cara looked to Jak, but Jak looked away. Daxter has a thing for making things awkward, but he has good intentions...hopefully.

"We don't even have any of our stuff," Cara said, trying to come with every reason not to stay.

"Go to the gift shop," Jak said.

Cara looked away and sighed, causing Jak to speak over her. "You know what," he began as he made his way back down the stairs, "I'll go. Just go up to the room."

Both Daxter and Cara watched Jak walk down the stairs and turn the corner.

The ottsel hopped up onto Cara's shoulder, "Don't worry about it; Jak's got it handled. I know you don't care for him, but give 'em some credit. He's a good guy."

Cara looked to Daxter and then turned to walk up the stairs and find their room.

* * *

Jak walked down the hallway and caught sight of the gift shop - if that's what you'd even call it. It was dark; only lit by a small desk lamp that barely had room on a messy desk. Not to mention, it was evident that all of the items inside had gathered dust overtime. The gift shop also happened to be caged off. Jak grabbed the caged door and shook it, hoping that time would aid in its collapse. Nope, just more dust. If it wasn't obvious before, it was very obvious now that the Hip Hog wasn't doing well.

"What can I get you?" Krew asked, his heavy breathing making Jak uncomfortable.

Jak turned to look at Krew, who obviously thought he was attempting to break in based off of his defensiveness.

"Just need to get some stuff," Jak said as he stepped out of the way. In this case, Jak had his back against the wall just so Krew could squeeze through the hallway.

Krew panted as he pulled himself through the hallway and up to the gift shop door. The man pulled a loop of keys from his pocket and slowly started to inspect each one; attempting to find the correct key to open the shop.

Jak just watched as he tried to contain a face of disgust. This was the first time he had seen Krew up close, for so long. He truly was a disgusting man: his shirt was stained from food and they looked to be pretty old stains. Krew breathed deeply, as if he had been involved in some sort of vigorous activity, and, not to mention, had a small stream of snot rolling from his nose and onto his upper lip. Jak winced as Krew sniffed intensely to bring the snot back into his nose and then proceeded to cough wetly.

Krew looked to Jak momentarily, "Excuse me, ...allergies," he said as he chuckled.

Jak nodded slowly and smiled loosely.

"It's about time I hired some honeys to come in and do this for me," Krew said as he looked back to Jak, thinking that Jak would play a long.

All Jak could do was stare at Krew's eye.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you that it's rude to stare, hm?" Krew's face grew annoyed. Jak didn't mean to stare, but it's not to often that you come across someone so unhealthy and, well, alive.

Before Jak could say anything, Krew went into a fit of laughter. Jak backed a little bit closer to the wall, thinking that Krew was about to have a heart attack and collapse.

Krew proceeded to unlock the gate, which opened after a few forceful shoves. "Now, leave me to my business. I trust that you'll pay me in the morning, ey?" He eyed Jak and then left to head back into another room behind the gift shop. "If there is one thing I don't tolerate, it's thieves."

Jak walked in and took a look around. The stock was almost post-apocalyptic; the shelves were bare, minus the few items that were on their sides and covered in dust. Jak managed to find some deodorant, which he needed more than anything. He had spent two years without it and, sadly, he almost forgot that people needed it. Thankfully, he managed to find two sticks of deodorant: one for him and one for Cara. He also found two toothbrushes - one that's cartridge was half open and was kicked under the shelves - and a pack of toothpaste that expired over a year ago. Jak figured that a good boil in hot water would get the toothbrush clean, or he'd just give that one to Cara. Honestly, maybe he'd just boil everything; he felt dirty just to be in this saloon.

As Jak grabbed a few more things: a few wash rags, a razor, and some post-shave oil that he felt fortunate to get his hand's on in a place like this, he heard a hearty chuckle come from the back of the shop. There was no thinking it over; he knew that the laugh belonged to no one other than Krew. Jak was genuinely curious: what was so funny? Jak set everything on the abandoned desk that was once used as a cashier's desk and walked slowly to the back of the shop, following the laughs. Jak slowed his approach upon realizing that there was a hole in the wall. Jak was hesitant, but he ended up looking through the hole anyway.

It was Krew, of course, sitting in an old recliner that looked like it was about to snap. This must be Krew's office.

Krew brought some cheese balls to his mouth, all while spilling a quarter of them on his shirt, "Just like that," he chuckled, "Take it off."

Jak situated himself better so he could see what Krew was watching; what had Krew's eyes plastered to the TV?

No one other than Cara, who was beginning to get undressed in their room upstairs.

Jak's eyebrows narrowed as he looked from the TV to Krew. This man was sick. Not to mention, the noises he was making made Jak's stomach churn.

Krew watched in awe as Cara unsnapped her bra and let it drop to the floor, her back completely visible. "Mmm.."

Jak slowly withdrew himself from the hole, but wasn't as careful with his feet. His foot collided with a stray can of beans that sat on the disheveled ground. It wasn't quiet and the can began to roll away.

Jak quickly moved his back against the wall with the hole. He squinted his eyes as he said 'shit' in his mind multiple times.

It was very quiet.

Jak looked slowly back into the hole, except, this time, at quite the distance. Krew was no longer in his recliner.

A grey eye then filled up the hole on the other side, causing Jak to move out of the way just in time. If it had been Krew's other eye, this may have had a different ending.

Krew scoffed and then made his way back over to his recliner.

Jak got to his feet and picked up all of the things he had gathered before.

Just one night and never again.


	12. Wrong Place, Wrong Time

**A/N:** I had to break eleven down into two chapters! It was around 7,000 words long.

* * *

**She's Worth Defending**

Chapter Twelve: Wrong Place, Wrong Time

* * *

"Can I look now?" Daxter asked from underneath a blanket that, apparently, had been thrown on top of him.

Cara looked to the blanket that looked like it had a little ghost underneath it. "Yeah, you're good," Cara said as she grabbed her clothes and placed them on her bed. She had wrapped herself in a towel and she couldn't help but think about how nice the shower would feel on her skin. She wasn't used to the occasional shower, but she knew she had to get used to it. The room wasn't very bad either, considering the place. Her first apartment before she moved onto HQ grounds was much worse.

"Y'know," Daxter began as he removed the blanket, his fur all dismantled, "I've seen boobies before." Daxter brushed down his fur and looked to Cara with a flirty smile. The little ottsel seemed so proud of himself.

Cara looked to Daxter, a tight grip on the knot of her towel, "Really? A nice pair of ottsel boobs or what?"

Daxter scoffed, "No!" He crossed his arms, "I haven't always been an ottsel, yuh know. I actually used ta be the player of my old town."

Cara chuckled, "Oh, is that so?"

Daxter beamed, "Yup! How do ya think Jak learned his ways?"

_Jak's ways? _Cara wanted to die from laughing.

Cara blinked in confusion, "Jak's ways? He isn't exactly-…."

Then, the door to the room slammed, which caused Cara to turn around quickly and for Daxter to peer around her.

"Hey, buddy," Daxter chimed as he jumped from Cara's bed to Jak's bed, "We were just talkin' about you."

Jak didn't exactly look like he was relaxed or happy - well, he never really looked happy, but he seemed rushed. He immediately walked in and set everything down on the bed.

"Hey," Cara looked at Jak in slight concern, "Is everything okay? You seem a little..."

"Yeah," Jak answered, obviously distracted by something. "You going to do your laundry?"

"Well," Cara began, but she was completely enticed by Jak's anxiety. He wasn't fidgeting, but there was definitely something on his mind. "I was going to shower, but…"

"Alright, well you should go do the laundry first," Jak said as he looked around the room, obviously looking for something.

"Uh.." Cara looked around the room, trying to figure out what Jak was trying to find, "Okay."

Jak nonchalantly picked up a small, wash rag and threw it randomly on top of the TV.

"Okay, then," Cara said as she picked up her belongings. She blinked in confusion as she walked towards the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, Krew still sat in his recliner and watched as Jak and Cara seemingly argued in the room upstairs. Unfortunately, the recordings didn't have sound, but they entertained him just fine. Krew chuckled until he saw Jak grab a rag and throw it on top of his hidden camera. He glared at his, now, white screen. "Cheeky bastard."

* * *

Daxter sat on the bed in confusion and watched as Cara walked out of the room. "What was that about?"

"Nothing," Jak said as he grabbed a towel and walked into the bathroom.

"Ooh," Daxter smiled, "I see. Gotcha, bud!" Daxter then got on all fours and spun around a few time on top of some blankets before laying down. He yawned happily and curled his tail around his body. "By the way, there's lotion under the sink 'n plenty of tissues on tha counter, just in case yur wonderin'!" It was time for a much needed nap.

Jak turned the shower knob to the left and ran a hand under the water.

Cold.

He really wasn't surprised. This was his first recreational shower in years; he wasn't about to take a cold one. As the water started to fog up the mirror in the bathroom, Jak started to get undressed. He couldn't help but watch his reflection in the mirror. He hated mirrors. He didn't even look like himself anymore. Sure, his genetics ran on the short and thin side, but he never looked like this. He was also pale, but two years in an indoor prison will do that to you. Jak also took the time to look at every scar on his body before the steam completely fogged up his reflection. What would it take for him to become himself again? Could he ever become himself again?

Jak stepped under the hot stream of water and couldn't help but let out a relieved sigh. He was just wondering what he could do to become himself again. It may sound farfetched, but a nice, hot shower was already doing wonders. He let the water glide down his face; his eyes lids falling sleepy due to the water's comfort. It had also been a long time since Jak slept well. Jak then turned around and let the water hit his neck and back. He, honestly, felt like that was the best part. It was sad how great this felt - it was probably one of the best moments of his life; it, probably, taking second to the time he lost his virginity back in Sandover. He then began to wonder about his girlfriend, or, most likely, ex-girlfriend now. How was she doing? Did she miss him? Jak momentarily remembered Daxter's words about the lotion and tissue, but he decided to let the feeling pass. Jak began to scrub at his arms with soap vigorously; all of the dirt, blood, and grime ran down his body and into the shower drain. This shower brought so much clarity; he began to remember who he was, what happened, and everyone else. On his journey to destroy Praxis, he needed to find them. They had to be there too.

* * *

Cara clutched her towel tightly as she walked down the hallway from the laundromat. She was hesitant with every step and practically peered around every corner. It was very quiet; no music, no talking, no nothing. All she could hear were the sounds of the washers at the laundromat spinning. Also, almost all of the main lighting in the saloon was turned off. The only lights that remained on were a few lettered neon signs around the bar and a frame that lit up around one of Krew's self-portraits.

"Ey, there," Krew said from the darkness, causing chills to go up Cara's spine. Krew was sitting at the bar and downing what looked like a shot. "I just wanted to make sure my services provided were, hm, satisfactory," Krew said as he laced his fingers together.

"Yes, they're fine…thank you," Cara said as she rushed up the remainder of the steps. She bolted into the room and closed the door quickly. Her hasty entrance made an ottsel's ears perk up.

"Hey, lady, could'ya keep it down over there, I'm nappin'.." Daxter said groggily as he tried to his lift his head, eyes still closed.

"Sorry," Cara said as she looked over at the ottsel. Cara then looked to the bathroom when she noticed that the water was still on. "Is Jak still in the shower?"

"I dunno," Daxter responded, not even bothering to lift his head.

Cara just stared at Daxter. Well, the water was running, so I guess Daxter gave a stupid answer to Cara's stupid question. She picked up the deodorant and examined it, "He got me men's deodorant," she said with a smile.

"Maybe he's just tryna' treat you as an equal per your request," Daxter said, making Cara laugh.

She popped the lid and took a whiff, "It smells good."

Then, the water in the bathroom stopped.

Cara sat on her bed and fidgeted with her fingers as she waited for Jak to emerge from the bathroom.

Jak opened the bathroom door and sighed as he walked out into the much cooler bedroom. Steam poured out of the bathroom and Cara was quick to notice that Jak wasn't dressed. His chest and back were still decently wet and his towel remained wrapped around his waist.

Jak exhaled and rose an eyebrow at Cara as he walked past her, "What?"

"What?" Cara asked.

"How's downstairs?" Jak asked as he dropped his clothes on the bed.

"Ugh, so busy," Cara said sarcastically, "There might not be a washer available for you."

"Are your clothes drying?" Jak asked as he pulled his belt out from his pant's belt loops.

"Right now?" Cara asked.

Jak just looked at her completely expressionless. "...Yes, right now."

"Uh, yeah," Cara smiled, "Why?"

"Would you mind taking my clothes down there when you go to get yours out of the dryer?" Jak asked genuinely.

"That's fine, oh...woah." Cara stared at Jak's chest.

Cara had never noticed this before.

Jak had a tattoo.

Jak had a small, black, sun on the left side of his chest. It was very small and, most likely, a very old tattoo. The lines were very thin and, thanks to time, were greying.

"Have you always had that?" Cara asked, oblivious to the fact that Jak would probably have no idea what she was talking about.

"What?" Jak asked as he grabbed his deodorant and popped its lid off.

"Your tattoo," Cara stood up, "When did you get it?"

Jak didn't even look at her. "A long time ago," he said as he ran the deodorant under his armpits. "Why?"

"I, …I just never noticed it before," Cara finished.

"An old friend did it," Jak said, which surprised Cara. Was he actually making conversation with her?

"An old friend back at your old town?" Cara asked as she looked at a sleeping Daxter. The ottsel had mentioned that they were from the same town. Maybe if she showed that she was interested, he'd tell her more about himself.

Finally, Jak looked up at her. "Yeah," he said as he looked back down and began to collect his things, "He was the village sculptor. I was nineteen. I used to watch his muse a lot when he went out of town."

Before Cara could ask more, Jak had already left the room.

Wow, their first actual conversation. Granted it wasn't long, but it was something.

* * *

Cara heard a knock on the door while she was drying her hair with a towel. She stopped for a moment to listen out for more knocking. She couldn't tell if she was hearing things or not. Once she heard another rap of knocks, she opened the bathroom and door and walked to the room door, "Coming," she said as she unlocked the door.

Jak walked in, still in a towel, and with small boxes in his hands.

Cara watched as he walked in, her hand still on the open door's knob. "What's that?"

Jak looked to her, "Food."

Cara sighed, "Sweet! What kind of food?"

Jak, who obviously had a few bites on his way back upstairs, sat down on his bed. "Pizza."

Cara couldn't contain her excitement, especially around food. She waltzed over and sat down next to Jak on the foot of his bed. Yes, both still in their towels.

Daxter's nose wiggled and sniffed thoroughly when the smell of pizza engulfed the room.

"Hey, I smell somethin' delicious," Daxter said as he sat up, "Thanks for takin' my order." He said sarcastically. "WOAH!" He exclaimed when he saw the sight before him. Sure, Jak and Cara thought nothing of it, but it was a perfect set up for Daxter. Jak, who still had his towel wrapped around his waist, sat on the left side, while Cara, who's back was still completely visible in towel, sat to Jak's right. Man, if Jak were to accidentally bump Cara's arm - that would be the most action he's seen in years. "And what is this?" Daxter asked, getting both Jak and Cara's attention.

"What?" Jak asked.

"You know what I'm talkin' about," Daxter said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Cara looked to Daxter, wiped her mouth with a napkin, and then looked to Jak. "What's he talking about?"

Jak rolled his eyes, "I don't know."

Daxter crawled his way up to the two, "It looks like we're havin' some much needed towel time, aren't we?"

"No, we're having pizza," Cara said, slightly defensive.

Daxter yawned while snatching a piece of pizza, "Whateva! I think I'll join in on this shower trend, mi amigos! 'N I'm takin' this with me!" Daxter said as he went to close the bathroom door. "Have fun, Jak."

"Mhm," Jak said as he continued to look down at his small takeout box and eat his pizza

"Okaaay," Cara said as she stuffed her face with the last bite of her pizza, "I think I'm going to go check on my clothes."

* * *

Daxter emerged from the bathroom, "Well, it's official," he said as he shook like a dog, causing him to turn into an orange cotton ball, "We're all outta hot water."

Jak, who was _still_ in his towel, had a pillow up against his headboard and had fallen asleep.

Daxter looked around and realized that Cara was nowhere to be found, "Uh, hey, Jak?" Daxter jumped on the bed and walked over to Jak, while drying himself out with a rag. "Jak?"

"Hm?" Jak asked with his eyes still closed and his arms folded across his chest.

"Where's Cara?"

* * *

Cara couldn't believe what was going on in her mind.

She had just checked on her clothes and realized that they never made it into the dryer. Cara still wore her towel and watched as her clothes spun around in a circle. She fiddled her fingers, hoping that her clothes would be done soon, even though, realistically, they wouldn't be dry enough to wear for another half hour. Cara then tilted her head to side and continued to look at the dryer and how it...vibrated. She smiled when her thoughts took over. Cara looked around the laundromat, despite the fact that she knew no one was there. She ran excitedly to the door and checked outside: no sign of anyone. Besides, Jak had probably passed out. Cara closed the laundromat door quietly and walked back over to the dryer with a smile.

Cara placed a hand on top of the dryer and watched how her hand shook with the hefty piece of equipment. Once again, she peered behind her. No one.

She couldn't believe she was about to do this. Cara took a deep breath and chalked it up to human nature.

Cara hopped up on top of the dryer and turned herself around; her legs dangling over the edge. Cara opened her legs slightly, tugged her towel further down, and leaned over slightly so she felt the vibration in the right spot. Man, did it ever hit her in the right spot.

She leaned her head back and let a pleasured sigh escape her lips.

* * *

"She didn't tell ya where she went?" Daxter asked, honestly quite concerned. Even he knew Cara wondering around, at night, in Krew's joint wasn't the best idea.

Jak finally sat up, "She said she was going down to the laundromat to check on her clothes," Jak yawned, "And put my clothes in."

Daxter's eyes wandered down to Jak's pile of dirty clothes at the foot of the bed, "Well," Daxter put his hands on his hips, "I see that they made it pretty far."

Jak peered down at the foot of the bed, "Great." Jak groaned, sat up, and got up off the bed. Jak grabbed his clothes and headed towards the door.

* * *

By now, Cara's towel had fallen past her breasts. She had one hand gripping the edge of the dryer and her other tightened around the towel between her legs.

Cara found herself rocking her hips against the dryer.

Her breathing became heavy, her body started to feel warm, and small moans hummed out of her.

* * *

Jak, yet again, yawned as he continued to walk down the stairs and towards the laundromat.

* * *

Cara heard her nails scratch against the dryer as she rocked her hips even harder.

Her toes curled.

She arched her back.

**"What the fuck?"**

Cara quickly looked up to see Jak at the entrance to the laundromat. She went to pull her towel up, but slipped, and with a shriek, completely fell off the dryer.

Jak, who was now awake more than ever before, just watched Cara disappear behind the other washer and dryers with a _bang_.

* * *

Both Cara and Jak laid in their own beds, their eyes plastered on the ceiling as they laid on their backs.

It was quiet for a long time.

The walk upstairs was even more quiet, if that was even possible.

Finally, Cara spoke, "We never talk about what happened tonight," Cara said as she tapped her fingers on her hand.

Jak, with no hesitation, answered, "Deal."

Cara continued, "That never happened."

Jak hid a smirk in the dark, "Okay."

"Let's just start over. Gun course tomorrow, right?" Cara asked, attempting to mention their previous agenda to help forget the unfortunate scenario.

"Yeah..." Jak said, "If you can handle it."

Cara, in confusion, looked towards Jak, even though she couldn't see him. "Why wouldn't I be able to handle it?"

"I don't know," Jak said as he looked down towards his hands that were interlaced, "...the recoil." He smiled.

Cara seemed surprised, "The recoil? I'll be able to handle the recoil."

Jak turned over on his side, "Yeah...as long as you don't sit on it."

* * *

**A/N:** Alright, guys, there you have it! This is, once again, a filler. Hopefully, I didn't offend anyone. I just got my wisdom teeth out a day ago and I wrote this whole thing while I was on painkillers! *claps* So, if it's weird, don't blame me..

_Dessa_ \- Thank you! I enjoy grittier versions of, well, pretty much everything! Lol. I'm glad you don't think Cara is a Mary-Sue either. There have been many times that I have deleted portions of the story, or replaced it, because I didn't like how it portrayed Cara. Whether it be making her too lucky, too strong, or even too clumsy, I'm actually super picky about Cara's character! I'm glad you're enjoying my story and that you take your time, when you're not at work or school, to read it. That's super flattering!

_wolvenlegend_ \- Thank you! 'Battle Buddies' is actually the term for your designated, military friend in basic training in the military. I still, to this day, laugh at the term as well.

_Ninazu_ \- Oh, hush, you stop it! You're making me too excited to eventually write a lemon, lol. I love your comments, though. They're hilarious.

_Oblique Strategies_ \- That's funny, I learned the exercise in Psychology class, lol, granted I renamed it to something else in my story. It actually does work and I use it on a lot of people, sometimes not even strangers. Yes, I know Daxter was left out. I'm pretty sure I'll probably go back and edit him in. Also, I'm glad the Kor scene made you curious. I was a little hesitant on revealing Kor this soon into the story, but I feel like, with my plans, it would almost inevitable not to give away that it's him.

_Ralph_ \- Ehh, sexual tension for each other? Maybe not. Sexual tension in general, from not getting any in a long time, PROBABLY. But yes, I'm super busy more than half the time; when I post chapters, there's a huge chance that I was up all night writing and editing. I don't have that much time, but I'm pretty good about time management, so I get things done. I just got my wisdom teeth out too! This girl can't catch a break! Lol.


	13. Anything You Can Do, I Can Do Better

**A/N:** For added atmosphere, listen to the song 'Slow Down' by Yellow Claw.

* * *

**She's Worth Defending**

Chapter Thirteen: Anything You Can Do, I Can Do Better

* * *

Two pairs of eyes were glued to the scoreboard.

Cara had both hands placed on her hips; her hip cocked to the side, while Jak stood quiet with his arms crossed.

The first thing that was on the trio's list for the day was to try out Haven's gun course and they made sure to rise early for it. It was only six o'clock in the morning and they had already completed the course…a few times. Mostly, because Cara was determined she could beat Jak's score. So far, no luck, but she was persistent. Every round prior, she had messed up somehow. Whether it be that she didn't stock up on enough ammo or shooting too many civilian targets, there were too many mistakes. This round, however, felt good. Cara knew she got more golden Metal Head targets than Jak this time and Jak hadn't shot one civilian target; not two, but _three_ civilian targets. Plus, Jak got very quiet. She knew he was worried, but, of course, he wouldn't voice that he was. Also, there were no excuses: Jak couldn't say that Daxter was annoying him, in the way, or obstructing his view because Daxter wasn't even there. Sure, he had been invited, but the ottsel only looked at the two in disgust for waking him up so early, so he was left at the Hip Hog.

"I'm feelin' good," Cara said as she looked to her blonde partner, "I think this it; third time's a charm!" When an eye roll was the only thing she got in response, she plastered her eyes back on the scoreboard, but her pompous smile remained. Cara didn't know if beating Jak's score would bring on good things or bad things. Maybe he'd respect her more for getting a better score, but, of course, there was that risk of him giving her the cold shoulder for doing better than him. Based off of past experiences, Cara started to expect the cold shoulder. That is, if it could get colder than it already was.

Suddenly, the monitor lit up and numbers started to fly by. Cara's eyes were stuck to the left side and Jak was eyeing the right side. The numbers on both sides increased at, almost, a mirrored pace. This made Jak bite the inside of his cheek and for Cara's eyes to light up.

Then, the numbers stopped.

**12120** v. **12120**

"YES!" Cara yelled as she jumped in place. A tie: the perfect compromise!

"What?" Jak mumbled as he continued to stare at the scoreboard. There was _no_ way. What happened? Jak started to backpedal; he tried to remember what went wrong. Oh, well he did hit a few civilians. Yeah, that's probably what did it. The competition really wasn't that fair, though: Cara had two pistols; pistols that had better range than his Scattergun. Plus, you can't really take out targets in bulk with it. If there's a civilian target among a cluster of Metal targets, you kind of just had to go with it. You'd be missing out on too many points; one civilian target was nothing. Maybe that wasn't it. Maybe it was because Cara, literally, hogged every golden Metal target to herself.

* * *

_The end of the course was nearing; the exit door stood right in front of them. _

_An array of golden targets shot up - this was the opportunity to increase points to the max. _

_Jak held his gun up, quickly taking out as much as he could, but let out a sigh of annoyance. Every time Jak had cocked his gun back to reload the barrel, Cara had already pulled the trigger four times. Not to mention, she had two guns. Two! So, a total of eight bullets. That's quite the advantage to her and a huge disadvantage to Jak. _

_The timer buzzed and the exit opened after all of targets were taken out._

_Jak lowered his gun and looked to Cara, "Are you kidding me?" He sounded extremely pissed, yet he spoke softly. _

_"What?" Cara asked with a smile on her face. Oh, she knew._

* * *

Jak sighed when remembering the last bit of the course. He should have refused to give her pistols back when he had the chance.

* * *

_Jak held his arms slightly bent as he took out some targets with a single pistol. The pistol was definitely easier to handle and use. Not to mention, the recoil was nothing in comparison to the Scattergun. The only sound in the course was the echo of the pistol, but that was because a very hesitant woman was holding his Scattergun. _

_Cara shot the Scattergun sloppily and the recoil nearly knocked her back a foot or two. "Owwww," Cara whined with a chuckle as she rubbed her shoulder, "Okay, I'm done with this, you can have your gun back now."_

* * *

Jak looked away in regret. If only he hadn't...

Cara turned to Jak with a huge smile, "That's good enough for me! 12120, me, 12120, you; a tie!"

Jak, who had his eyes still on the monitor, noticed that his side started to flicker. He squinted his eyes as he ignored Cara, hoping that it wasn't his mind playing tricks on him. Was his score count...broken? He just continued to stare. It better change; he'd kick that monitor as if it insulted his mother (wait..), like it ate his orb without giving him a soda; he'd go to town, for sure.

Once again, eyes were plastered to the scoreboard.

Then, as if for dramatic effect, the numbers changed.

_ ...  
_

**12120** v. **12130**

Jak finally exhaled in victory, not even realizing that he had been holding his breath, and lowered his head with a smile.

"WHAT?" Cara's face changed from absolute joy to disbelief in a matter of seconds. Cara turned to Jak instantly, "What did you do?"

Jak couldn't help but let out a dim chuckle as he gawked at his score, "I didn't do anything." Sure, him and Cara had a close score, but his was still ten points more. That's better than a tie. Translation: He's better and that's all that matters.

"Yeah, right!" Cara exclaimed as she walked towards the monitor, "Mine must be stuck, too."

Jak's eyes then glanced over to Cara, "I doubt it."

Cara jumped and slapped the side of the monitor, causing every bulb in it to flicker.

Jak just stared at her with a straight face. Typical, stupid Cara shenanigans.

Cara smacked the scoreboard another time; the scoreboard reacted the same as before: some flickers and that was it.

"You're going to break it," Jak said casually.

"No, I'm...NOT!" Cara yelled out as she hit it one last time. Nothing. She walked back in front of the scoreboard and sighed, "Well, next time..."

Jak scoffed as he shifted his footing, "Good luck."

Cara turned around sauntered back over to Jak, "WELL, I'm actually very happy with my score." With every step closer, Jak's smirk grew bigger. "Oh, but that's right, it must be because-," Cara then began to mock Jak in a deep voice, "-oh, you have two guns, that's so unfair. You have better range, that's sooo unfair!" Cara then chuckled at Jak's facial expression: completely unamused.

With arms crossed, Jak shrugged a single shoulder, "It's true."

"I could say the same for you, you know," Cara harassed.

"Oh, yeah?" Jak rose an eyebrow, "How?"

* * *

_Oh, how perfect: Jak had run out of ammo. _

_Jak pulled the trigger and nothing came out. He lowered the gun and then looked to his waist for more ammo, but nothing was there. _

_"Shit," Jak whispered to himself as he looked around. _

_Suddenly, a Metal Head target popped up right in front of him. _

_Jak just stared at it, but could hear the clock counting down in his head. _

_So, he punched it. _

_He sighed in defeat until he heard a ding, a special ding that meant that he got points. _

_Cara continued down the course, shooting any enemy target that showed it's wooden face, but then saw Jak in her peripherals._

_Jak was just cruising down the course, punching and kicking targets. _

_Cara just watched him in awe: he was just passing her and taking out targets with his bare hands. "You can't do that!" _

_"What?" Jak asked as he played stupid. _

_"That's cheating!" Cara yelled over to him, but he just ignored her. _

_A target popped up right in front of Cara and she eyed it suspiciously. When she was convinced that Jak wasn't watching, she punched the target. Cara withdrew her hand and shook it violently with a contorted face. "Ow," she mumbled as she grabbed her hurt hand, "That's a no-go."_

* * *

"That's not cheating!" Jak argued.

"Yes, it is!" Cara argued further.

"How?" Jak asked in amusement. He seemed to be enjoying this argument.

Cara stammered, "This is a gun course, hello! You're suppose to use guns!"

"No," Jak corrected, "It's gun _readiness_," Jak said in a drawn out fashion. "What? You think that, if we're actually in combat, I'll just toss my gun aside and call it a day? It's survival; if you're out of ammo, use your fists.."

Cara just looked at Jak completely unamused.

"Or you can scare them off with your bad attitude, I don't care, whatever works," Jak added nonchalantly.

Cara eyed him, "_My_ bad attitude?" She asked, slightly entertained.

It was quiet for a moment, but Cara broke the silence.

"Should we head back?"

Jak sighed and ran hand across the back of his neck, "Probably."

The two, before heading out, stocked up on as much ammo as they possibly could. They knew they'd need it later. They then clocked out of the gun course because, apparently, you'll get a fine if you don't and headed towards the door.

They, surprisingly, walked side by side, granted Jak made sure to keep his distance.

"So, do you think Daxter's still asleep?" Cara asked as she stopped as the door.

Jak pressed the control panel so the gun course, lobby door would open. "Definitely."

Cara went to walk through the door, but it slid back and hit her in the shoulder before bouncing back open. "Hey!"

Jak held an arm out so the door censor would keep it open, "You don't do well with moving objects, do you?"

* * *

_Cara stood in once spot as she shot some targets at a distance.  
_

_That was until she almost got knocked over. _

_"Ah!" Cara stumbled as a moving target ran in to her, "Oh, my god..." She chuckled to herself. _

_Then another. _

_These targets were out for blood._

_"Ah! No!" Cara was bombarded by yet another target, but she made sure to dispose of it with her pistol. _

_Jak had watched the whole thing and actually had a smile on his face. _

_With a final shriek, Cara ran past Jak and laughed, "They're attacking me!"_

* * *

Cara turned around and leaned against the door frame from the outside. "Hey! At least I have a sense of direction!" Cara practically smirked in Jak's face.

* * *

_Cara and Jak ran down the course, weapons in hand. _

_Except, they were met by nothing. _

_No targets, whatsoever. _

_They stopped running and looked around. _

_"Where did they go?" Jak asked. _

_Cara stood completely still, "I hear them.."_

_"I do, too.." Jak said as he peered behind a concrete pillar that jutted from the wall. _

_"That's weird," Cara chuckled. _

_"Maybe the targets are jammed," Jak said as he looked onward._

_"Maybe...they kind of sound like they're-," Cara turned to look behind them, "-behind us..."_

_Targets everywhere._

_"Oh, my god, Jak, really?" Cara questioned in annoyance._

_"What?" Jak asked as he turned around. _

_Cara pointed a thumb behind her. _

_"Oh!" Jak said as he ran over to her. _

_As Jak ran past her, Cara sighed and shook her head._

* * *

"Honest mistake," Jak said as he walked outside.

"Yeah, uh-huh," Cara harassed as they walked back out onto the port and started towards the Hip Hog.

...

Meanwhile, in the gun course, the scoreboard flickered a bit more, let out a creak, and then fell off the wall; smashing into the ground.


	14. Bad Cherry

**A/N:** A few chapters ago, there was some confusion about Jak's age. Please take a moment to look over my **Author's Note** at the end of the chapter, so I can clue you in when it comes to everyones' age. Sorry, I should have explained it earlier on, but it slipped my mind.

* * *

**She's Worth Defending**

Chapter Fourteen: Bad Cherry

* * *

The walk back to the saloon was surprisingly quiet; no one was out yet, for some odd reason, and the guards hadn't started their morning patrol yet. Maybe because it was always so dark? It wouldn't be a surprise to find that many people slept in; bored with their lives; they might as well sleep it all away. There was nothing to enjoy in the city while the Baron was in rule - well, at least as a civilian or, especially, as a member of an Underground rebellion. The Baron made sure his soldiers were always taken care of: a place to stay, medical, money; everything was provided for. He even encouraged soldiers to go out and 'have a good time'; to cruise through bars, free tickets to races, and paid vacations. It all makes sense as to why the guards remain loyal to him, despite his inhumane ways. It was so easy for Praxis to brainwash them; to make them think that every horrible and stupid action was justified. Things were tough on the other end of the spectrum; wanted by the law. If only Haven's true ruler could be found - things would be better and lively.

Brown eyes struggled to study the empty port, the bitter breeze causing them to blink and tear up. Like before, a howling wind roared throughout the city, and it seemed that it would rain again soon.

When Jak realized that his partner wasn't walking at his side, he turned around in confusion.

Cara just stood there, one hand clasped over her arm as she looked out into the distance.

Jak sighed, "What?"

Cara didn't move. She spoke softly, despite her curiosity, "Where is everyone?"

The only sound was the wind whistling across the buildings around them.

Jak looked out to the port and then back at Cara, "I don't know," he rushed, "Can we go?"

Cara looked to Jak and began to walk, but not without taking one last glance at the port's loop. As Jak continued to walk, she quickened her pace in order to catch up with him.

"_So_…" Cara began as she continued to walk at Jak's side; the sound of their boots walking harmoniously, "Can I ask where you're from?" Cara spoke gently; she didn't want to seem too happy - that would just shut Jak down...like always. She noticed that he was in a _decent_ mood at the course and she didn't want to screw that up. So, pretend to be miserable and talk like you couldn't careless, it was. There really was no other option.

Jak just continued to walk, "Do you have to?"

"Can I?" Cara asked as she rose an eyebrow his way.

It took a moment, but Jak eventually answered.

"Not from here," Jak said, keeping his eyes locked forward.

Cara rolled her eyes, "I gathered that," she said as she looked to Jak with a smile, "I meant where are you from _exactly_? Like, where were you born," Cara then began to walk backwards while she was in front of him, "Where were you raised?" Cara tried her hardest not to smile too much; not to care too much, even though she was beyond curious.

"You wouldn't know," Jak said as he looked at her. Unfortunately, now that she was in front of him, he had no choice.

Cara shrugged, "You never know; I could…"

Once again, Jak took a moment to answer. During that moment of silence, he tried to figure out if telling her was worth it. Should he lie or tell her? I mean, he had no idea where he was, or how he got there exactly, so not lying was safe. Hey, maybe telling her would stop the vomit of questions being spewed at him.

"Sandover," Jak said almost angrily.

"Hm," Cara said as she thought, "Sandover?" Cara continued to walk backwards, "…Nope, haven't heard of it."

"I didn't think you would," Jak said. He looked to her, but immediately looked away.

"What made you come here?"

"Heh," Jak chuckled as he poked at his bottom lip with his tongue, "Didn't really have a choice."

"And why's that?"

_For Precursor's sake, why so many questions?_

Instead of answering, Jak looked to Cara with his eyebrows narrowed; signaling her to stop asking questions.

Cara caught the hint and turned around to walk forward.

By then, they were right outside the Hip Hog and Jak wasted no time opening the door.

But, they didn't have a chance to walk inside. Instead...

**"Ey!"**

Cara and Jak looked down towards the floor to see no one other than the fiery ottsel, Daxter.

"It's about time ya showed up!" Daxter exclaimed as he watched them walk in, hand gestures flying, "I've been lookin' all over tha place for you two!" The ottsel continued to follow, even though he was being completely ignored, and continued, "'N when I say lookin', I mean lookin' around _here_! Ya need to tell me when you two are goin' out, ya know!" Daxter rested his arms on his hips, like a disappointed parent.

Before Jak or Cara could say anything, and before Daxter could whine any further, Krew glided right in front of the trio. "Excellent shooting, you two. You ever think about being Wastelanders, hmm?"

Jak crossed his arms, "Can't say that I have."

"What's a Waste-.." Cara began, but then noticed that Daxter was the only one paying attention to her. Krew just continued to talk to Jak, leaving her out of the circle completely. "What's a Wastelander?" She mouthed to Daxter, but Daxter only pointed to their right with wide eyes.

The man from before; the man with armor made out of Metalheads, walked up to the group with a straight face. Cara's eyes got bigger and bigger with every step the man took. He didn't look pleased; his cold glare made Cara question if he was, personally, displeased with her; like his eyes could make her jump off a bridge against her will.

Krew continued, having heard the beginning of Cara's question, "Wastelanders find items from outside the city walls, 'ey? Any artifact or weapon worth having comes through _my_ hands. Work for me and I'll throw some of the sweeter items your way, hmm?" As usual, Krew had a hard time breathing during their conversation; he had to fan himself with a paper fan to keep cool.

Jak ran his fingers down his chin, "Kill Metalheads, get toys? Sounds good to me."

Cara glanced to Jak, eyebrows furrowed. Why was Jak running Krew's errands and having play-dates with another grown man? Boys are ridiculous: they are always losing sight of what was important. They still haven't found out why the KG was giving the Metalheads eco. Jak was already knee deep in whatever Krew was selling; probably daydreaming about a gun modification at that very second. Of course, a woman has to come a save the day.

"Wait, but why-..." Cara began, but, of course, was interrupted.

_ Nope. _

"-Slow down, Jak 'n the fat man!" Daxter said as he climbed up onto Jak's shoulder, "You two better run that by me again! 'Cause there's NO WAY I'm goin' outside the city to face more Metalheads!"

Krew extended a chunky arm towards the warrior, who had been standing there the entire time. "Sig will show you the ropes." Krew then glided off towards the bar.

"So, you wanna be Wastelanders, huh, doughboys?" The man, who had been introduced as Sig, asked. Sig crossed his weapon, that appeared to have the head _of_ a Metalhead on it, and immediately started barking at them. "Well, we'll see what you're made of when we get out in the thick. Krew wants some new trophies to put butts in chairs at the Hip Hog. So, I'm gonna bag him five, nasty Metalheads at the Pumping Station." The man smirked, causing the dark skin around his missing eye to wrinkle.

While Cara and Jak stood up straight and listened to Sig, Daxter gulped, which caught Sig's attention.

"Don't wet your fur, chili-pepper," the man said before showing off his weapon,"'Cause we're rollin' with the Peacemaker!"

"Wooh! I need one of those!" Daxter yelled as he rubbed his hands together and then pointed to Sig's weapon. The ottsel then whispered, his hand covering one side of his face for dramatic effect, "Where'd ya get it?"

Krew, who had floated away after introducing Sig, made his way back over to the group. He had been eavesdropping, that much was obvious. Krew never really _goes away_. "Don't ask," Krew stammered, making it known that him coming back over required a lot of energy, "Sig needs someone to watch his back while he tracks the Metalheads, 'ey?"

Sig looked at his new crew with a smirk, "We'll meet at the Pumping Station." The man then forcefully pointed at the three, "Listen, cherries! Don't you leave me danglin' in the wind out there."

Jak smirked, "Let's do it."

* * *

The three waited as the coils of security door spun and began to connect with each other.

"Yep, sounds about right," the ottsel said from Jak's shoulder, followed by a sigh, "I said I never wanted to go to the Pumping Station again and guess where we are? _The Pumping Station!_"

"Relax, Dax," Jak said as he glanced up at his friend, "No pipework needed today."

Daxter rolled his eyes as he leaned on his friend's head, "Yah, you would think, huh?" Daxter chuckled as he knocked on his own head.

The three walked out onto the sands of the Pumping Station and were immediately greeted by Sig.

Sig, who had been putting ammo into his Peacemaker, turned to the trio. "Hello, cherries. Ready to hunt a few Metalheads?" The man, who had been kneeling on the ground, stood up, "Follow me, stick close, and watch my six. It's gonna be fun," he said as he smirked and leaned in towards the crew.

Daxter rolled his eyes, "Doubt it."

Without warning, Sig began to fire at the Metalheads in front of them. This took Jak and Cara by the surprise, but, of course, Jak was all for it. Jak followed Sig closely and took out any and every Metalhead that he could. The Pumping Station was usually quiet, for the most part, but not today. Echoes from a Peacemaker, a shotgun, and a pair of pistols could be heard, probably, from inside of town and it certainly was loud out in the field.

"Push them back!" Sig hollered over all of the gunfire, "Keep 'em in the water!" Sig blasted a Metalhead in front of him and quickly turned to his right and took another one out.

Jak held his gun up and blasted a Metalhead right through the chest, but it didn't go down. He went to shoot another, but he was out of ammo.

"Oh, NO!" Daxter whined, "This is why we should'a got tha pistols!"

"I got it," Jak mumbled. Right as the Metalhead was about to strike, Jak kicked it in its gut, causing it to heave and fall back into the water.

Sig managed to catch Jak's actions in his peripherals and looked over to him, "Nice one!" He then looked over to Cara, "How you doing over there?"

Cara, who was already exhausted, breathed out, "Just dandy." She stepped on an orange, sea-walker's tail, causing it to whip around towards her, but she stopped it with a few bullets to the head.

Sig smirked, "You know, I'm beginning to like my choice in crew. Follow me, there's more Metals up ahead!"

As the four walked to a set of rising pillars, something that was glowing and yellow caught Daxter's eye. "Oooh," Daxter nudged Jak, "Those look kinda important."

As Jak leaned down a picked up the yellow, oval objected, Cara walked over to them.

"A skull gem," Cara said.

Jak looked up, the gem the only thing illuminating Cara's face. "What does it do?"

"Uh, nothing really," Cara chuckled, "They're just worth a lot. I'd hold onto them."

Jak held the gem tighter in his hand and looked down at it.

Cara shared a small smile and walked with Sig to the pillars. Jak wasn't far behind them, but Cara noticed something beyond strange.

_Jak was reaching his hand inside the dead bodies of Metalheads and slapping the guts and blood of them onto his wrist. _

She narrowed his eyes at him, but as he looked up, she quickly looked away.

Once they were all on the second level, Sig took a knee. "Get behind me as I toast that tank!"

Without any hesitation, Cara and Jak moved back behind Sig.

Daxter, on the other hand, was infatuated by the glowing, blue orb that was charging on the tip of the Peacemaker. "Oooh.."

Jak extended a leg and slid Daxter back with the front of his foot, causing Daxter to look up at him with a cheeky grin.

Cara had her arms crossed and found herself staring at Jak's wrist. Now, they were covered by his navy sleeves, but she could still see the dark patches of the blood that soaked through his shirt. She looked up at Jak, who, surprisingly, was looking at her. No, actually, he was glaring. He quickly folded his arms across his chest and looked to Sig.

She squinted her eyes at him, completely confused by him. _Why did he need the blood and guts of Metalheads? _

"Stand back," Sig said as he pointed his Peacemaker at the tank. He pulled the trigger, the orb whirling in circular motions before completely destroying the tank. The debris went flying, causing all four of them to either duck for cover or shield their faces with their arms. Daxter turned around to say something witty, but a piece of falling debris, that nearly crushed him, made him change his mind. "This way!" Sig yelled as he continued down the, now clear, path. Sig crouched behind a solid, metal wall and began to reload his Peacemaker. He looked to the three, "Toast those bad boys up ahead!"

Cara and Jak both raised their weapons, but only Cara's fired bullets.

Cara looked to Jak, but Jak just groaned and retreated behind the same wall Sig was behind. Jak accidentally bumped into Sig, but it only made the man chuckle once realized that Jak was also reloading. "Hey there, chili-pepper. Looks like we're a little low on barrel room today, huh?"

Daxter looked to Jak, "Right?"

Jak rolled his eyes and finished reloaded his Scattergun. After he cocked it back, he left his cover only to see Cara waiting.

Sig also left cover and continued his way across the bridge, "Lookin' good, girlfriend."

Cara simply nodded in response and looked to Jak with a 'hah' look on her face.

"Don't get cocky," Sig said as he stopped on the platform. "There's more coming."

More sea-walkers began to hop out of the water on the platform and Sig was quick to bark orders. "Quick! Drop the bridge!"

Cara turned away from the fight and caught sight of the bridge. It would be quite the jump, but she was sure she could make it. She took her first jump, but couldn't reach it. Cara tried again. Nope. With a grunt, she tried a third time, and this time touched the metal of the bridge.

Jak looked over his shoulder and immediately ran over, shoving her out of the way, "I got it!"

With a groan, Cara stumbled, caught herself, and proceeded to stare Jak down. Yes, of course Jak got the bridge down. _Of course_.

"I could use some help over here!" Sig called.

Cara's head was about to explode.

When she was in the KG, there were specific terms. There wasn't any 'hey, over here' or 'oh-my-god, you-useless-sack-of-potatoes-I-got-it' shit. This would take some getting use to: complete chaos and disorganized fighting.

Cara withdrew just one pistol and started to fire at more creatures that started to surround Sig. When there was one sea-walker left, Sig hit it with the butt of his gun, which sent it wailing off of the side of the platform and into the waters below. "Let's get across the bridge before they come back!"

Sig was just about to make a left; down a ramp and back onto the shore, but something caught his eye. He stared up onto the cliff and then pointed, "There's our first target. Keep the other creatures back while I charge up the Peacemaker." Sig then knelt down and began to charge up his Peacemaker like he did before; like when he took out the tank.

Jak cocked his Scattergun, but Cara was quick to harass him.

"Do you have enough ammo this time?"

Jak looked her way, but only momentarily, "Hmph."

Sea-walkers began to jump up onto the platform, but Jak and Cara took most of them out before their feet even touched metal. Cara continued to shoot; shell casings clanking against the solid floor below, but it suddenly stopped. Cara looked to her guns and noticed that _neither_ were firing. _She_ was out of ammo. "Shit..." Cara mumbled, but Jak heard her perfectly clear.

Jak smirked, "Isn't it great?"

Cara sent Jak a glare while she fished two more magazines out of her holster. She pinched the sides of her guns; letting her empty magazines fall to the ground. Cara punched her new magazines in and continued to fire, completely dismissing Jak's comment.

Sig stood up, too aim, and fired another orb. Like before, the orb whirled around and then hit the Metalhead that stood content on a cliff above. Sig held his thumb downwards as the Metalhead fell down into the water, "That's one fried Metalhead."

As Cara began to follow Sig down the ramp, she noticed from over her shoulder that Jak was putting more blood onto his wrist. She continued to walk, but watched carefully. Jak worked fast; he obviously didn't want anyone to notice. Well, other than Daxter. Every time Jak dug one of his hands into a creature...wait, a creature? Not _just_ Metalheads? Now, Cara was really curious. Daxter would wince every time Jak withdrew the insides of a creature, but he didn't seem alarmed by it. Jak would quickly roll of a sleeve and clasp his hand on his wrist. _WHY?_

Jak quickly walked by Cara, oblivious to the fact that she had watched his display not once, but two times.

Cara grabbed Jak's shoulder, "What are you-.."

Jak roughly jerked his shoulder as he passed by, completely shaking Cara's hand off and leaving her dumbfounded.

Sig called to them, "Looks like we got a lot over here!"

"Let me handle it," Jak said as he stepped in front of Sig.

Sig, who looked to Jak in shock and then to Cara, stumbled his words, "Uh, gladly, doughboy. I've, uh, I've got your back!" Sig raised his Peacemaker, but little did it know that he wouldn't even need it.

Jak wiggled his fingers and cracked them. He wore a smirk on his face as his body began to tingle. He hadn't _turned_ in two days and it was eating away at him. Jak didn't even know why, but he suspected that his _thing_; like an evil, alter-ego had needs, as well. Usually, he would be scared to turn: he didn't know enough about his dark self. He didn't want to hurt Sig, Daxter, or...well, Sig or Daxter. This time, however, there were enough Metalheads; enough blood. He knew this thing would be completely satisfied.

His smirk was replaced by a look of pain as he hunched over. Jak grabbed his stomach and tried his hardest not to fall to his knees.

Sig's eyes widened as he looked back at Cara.

Cara wore a straight face; she knew what was happening. She had only seen it in prison, but she remembered _it_ well. Her _nightmare_.

Jak winced every time he felt the eco rise in his blood. He felt warm, no, hot. His cheeks flushed before turning pale and his once teary, blue eyes turned black.

_It_ was here.

Immediately, the creature began to tear into the unsuspecting Metalheads. Long nails punctured necks, causing the Metalheads to shriek as if they were small, innocent puppies. This thing had no remorse, no hesitation; was just brutal. The noises the Metalheads made upon being stabbed and beaten made Cara wince - Jak made the Metalheads look helpless...and he didn't care...it didn't care. Blood splashed against the sands and the cries continued and Sig and Cara remained at a distance.

Cara had to look away momentarily, but that was until she noticed her _heartbeat_.

It was off.

It was beating heavily; heavy enough for a human being to die.

She started to breath heavy as she clasped a hand on her chest. Cara expected to feel pain; like a heart attack, but she didn't feel anything. Cara looked up and everything was blurry. She blinked slowly as she hunched over; her heavy breathing and the heartbeat all that she could hear. Suddenly, the heartbeat slowed down to the point where it sounded normal, but her surroundings still weren't clear. She continued to blink, hoping that everything would return to normal.

Buh-bump. Buh-bump. Buh-bump.

Her heart felt like it was going to rip out of her chest.

She inhaled and that was all she heard.

Buh-bump. Buh-bump. Buh-bump.

She exhaled and that was all she heard.

Cara slowly looked up at Jak.

Buh-bumpBUH-BUMPBUH-BUMP. Buh-bumpBUH-BUMP.

_What?_

With her blurry vision and shallow breathing, she tried to watch Jak. She could barely make out the washed out and echoed sounds of the fight in front of her, but the heartbeat was clear.

She locked eyes on the monster's backside.

BUH-BUMPBUH-BUMPBUH-BUMP-BUH-BUMP.

With a final, large exhale she closed her and stood up straight, a hand still over her chest.

**Buh-bump. Buh-bump. Buh-bump.**

**BUH-BUMPBUH-BUMP-BUH-BUMP.**

_Her heartbeat. _

_His heartbeat._

_She could feel them both. _

Cara could feel whatever it was wearing off; the thudding in her chest was going down dramatically. As she was returning to _normal_, she quickly looked around.

She could see everything.

Jak's body illuminated purple; like a shadow and all of the dead bodies around them had the same, purple light embedded in their guts.

No.

She could see Dark Eco.

A wave poured over her: her vision came back and so did her hearing, which hit her like a truck. She shook and let out a shaky breath, just in time to see Jak hunched over and holding his head.

Sig, who had completely froze from the whole, entire occurrence, shook himself to regain composure and smirked, "Well, well, well, that's quite the, er, somethin' you got there, cherry." Sig began to slowly walk towards Jak, which was funny considering that, before, he sauntered around like he was the biggest and baddest thing. "What do you call that?"

Jak looked his way, "Haven't really got a name for it yet."

Then, Daxter popped out from behind Jak's head, "I like to call it _Tall, Dark, and Gruesome_..heh, heh," the ottsel said confidently, despite the fact that Jak's eco surges made his fur stand straight up, "-named by yours truly," he finished while checking out his nails.

Sig looked back to Cara, who was standing perfectly still and looking at the ground. "You know about this?"

Cara quickly looked up, "Uh-.."

"-Yeah, she does," Jak interrupted while angrily pouting her way, "She's the one that did this."

While Jak stood completely livid, Sig stood tall and with a smile. "You talk as if that's a bad thing," Sig said as he leaned on his Peacemaker.

Jak quickly looked to Sig, "What? You think that this thing is a blessing?" Jak couldn't help but throw some shade Sig's way. He had _no_ idea.

Sig wasn't threatened, whatsoever. Not by normal Jak, at least. He just simply shrugged, "Well, I mean," Sig said as he gestured a hand out calmly, "As a man, there are few questions that we, Wastelanders, go by." Sig began to count on single fingers, "Does it help you fight?"

Jak stared, "Yes."

"Does it hurt?"

"Kind of."

"Does it kill you?"

"Not yet."

"Can you still get your dick hard?"

Jak stuttered and blinked, "Uh-"

"-Then, case closed," Sig smiled as he picked up his Peacemaker, "No problem in sight." Sig then began to walk, but turned to face everyone, "By the way, I'd be thanking this young lady, right here. If what you say is true, she gave you a gift." Sig then turned around and continued to walk. "But, let's not forget why we're out here."

Jak turned to look at Cara, but she was already walking past him. He looked down towards the ground, while Sig's words danced around in his head. So far, Sig was the only person that knew about this dark powers and he was saying to be thankful. No, that's not going to happen. Plus, Sig's just one person.

* * *

**A/N:** Now, onto the ages.

**Jak:** He's 25 and will be turning 26 during Jak II (that will have it's own chapter, most likely. ;]) He'll be turning 27 during Jak III and 28 in Jak X. [Spoiler - yes, I'm doing those as well]. ~April 3rd.~

**Cara:** In this story, Cara is 23 (her birthday happened three weeks before her escape). ~February 7th.~

**Daxter:** In this story, Daxter is 24. ~November 21st.~

**Torn:** He is 31. ~October 6th.~

**Erol:** 30\. ~Unknown (and no one cares).~

**Keira:** 24\. ~May 12th.~

**Sig:** 42\. ~December 27th.~

**Ashelin:** 28\. ~November 1st.~

**Samos (young):** 55\. ~January 4th.~

**Samos (old):** 75\. ~duh~

I think that's everyone who's super important. If you're curious about anyone else, let me know. If you have a problem with ages, feel free to pretend I never left this disclaimer. It's just what **_"I"_** am comfortable with. I've never been the one to think Jak was so young during all of this (I always thought he was older based off of how he looked, talked, and acted). This might also be because I'm not comfortable writing sexual themes with people who are underage. That's not really my cup of tea, but I'd have to say the _main_ reason why is the because of the first thing I mentioned: that's just how I imagine them. Thanks for reading!


	15. A Nice Shiner

**She's Worth Defending**

Chapter Fifteen: A Nice Shiner

* * *

"Sooo," Daxter chimed, causing Jak to look up at him, "Ya gonna say _thank you_, or what?"

Jak looked somewhat annoyed, "For what?"

"Geez, you dun have ta get all huffy-puffy with me, I was just wonderin'.." Daxter sighed.

Jak watched as Cara walked on top of the platform; now both Sig and Cara were out of sight.

Cara continued to walk behind Sig.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

_Was it because I was around all of that eco in the lab?_

_No, that's not possible. Erol and Praxis were around Jak and his treatments way more than I was. Unless, they are infected too..._

"There's the second target," Sig said as he looked over his shoulder, "Hold them off."

Jak started his way up as he heard the sound of gunfire, but, surprisingly, right as he got there, Sig was already taking out his second target.

"Boom, baby! One less Metalhead to think about!" Sig chanted as he continued onward.

Jak watched as Cara walked quickly with Sig; no sassy comment or expression, nothing. It wasn't that Jak appreciated those gestures, but what was wrong with her? Was she...scared of him? That's the only explanation. Even though Jak noticed, he didn't say anything, but Daxter has always been more sympathetic.

Daxter hopped to Cara's shoulder and whispered, "You alright over here? I dun hear a lot comin' out of you 'n I dun like it."

Cara jumped upon Daxter's impact, but she acknowledged him but sharing a glance, "Yeah, I'm fine," she lied, "I'm just..." Suddenly, a ring of vibration bounced across Cara's body.

Daxter waited for her to finish, "You just what?"

Daxter didn't feel it. Cara looked behind her at Jak, but his expression showed that he didn't feel it either.

Cara turned around and looked forward, "I'm...just..." She squinted into the distance as she tried to find the source of the vibration.

Daxter wait and twirled his hand to gesture her to continue, "Yessss?"

She leaned her head forward as she still squinted and saw a small, purple blob in the distance, "Over there!"

Sig turned to her, "What?"

"This way!" Cara shouted as she ran to Sig's side, "Come on!"

"Uh, alright." Sig looked back at Jak and then began to run alongside Cara, "Take it easy."

Cara looked to the bridge that had yet to be lowered. She looked back at Jak, "Oh, bridge-keeper!"

Jak held a straight face.

_Annnnd, she's back._

Jak walked up to Sig and Cara and hopped up to the bridge, grabbing it firmly. It began to lower and when it was in Sig's reach, Sig grabbed it and pulled it down.

The three, technically four, ran across the bridge and Cara immediately looked up, as if she was expecting something.

While out of breath, Cara pointed up to the cliff, "Right there."

Jak and Sig looked up and, sure enough, there was a Metalhead prancing around on the alcove.

Sig put his hands on his hips and looked to Cara, "Well, then, _Wastelander,_ you've successfully tracked a Metal down." He cocked his Peacemaker and gave Cara wink, "That's good huntin' right there. Now, watch my six while I toast this bad boy. The trick is to not hit the pipes." Sig smirked.

Once again, Jak and Cara we left to protect Sig while he fired up his weapon.

Sig looked over his shoulder, "Don't worry about my front! They're comin' from the back!"

Jak and Cara looked over the platform and began to shoot the sea-walkers as they jumped and climbed up.

Cara, suddenly, felt something wet around her ankle and before she could even look, she was yanked to the ground. Cara propped herself up and saw that a sea-walker had its tongue wrapped around her leg. "Get off!" She yelled as she kicked it in the face with her other foot. All it did was make its face wince; it's jaw started to snap viciously.

Thankfully, or more so unfortunately, Jak turned his Scattergun and shot the creature in the stomach, causing half of its body to fall off of the platform. The head, however, remained on the platform, with his tongue limply wrapped around Cara's ankle. Cara grabbed the tongue and yanked it off of her, stumbling to her feet in the process. Cara looked to Jak and charged at him, "Are you fucking crazy? You could of shot my foot off!"

"But, I didn't," Jak said matter-of-factly.

"God," Cara whined as she shoved his shoulder.

"You're welcome," Jak said.

"HAH!" Cara laughed as she pointed at him.

_He wants a __thank you__. PRICELESS._

"Now, now, kiddos, let's simmer it down," Sig said as he lowered his hand, "We're almost done."

After hopping down a few ledges, which brought them back onto the sand, they approached another _battle arena_.

Sig immediately started firing, "Waste those suckas!"

And _waste those suckas_ they did.

Again, the Pumping Station echoed gunfire. While Sig was reloading his Peacemaker, a sea-walker jumped onto his back. "Not today, mothafucker," Sig said deeply, throwing the sea-walker off his back and shooting it into another dimension. "Be careful, these sea-walkers are gettin' grabby!" Sig called out.

"Yeah, I hadn't noticed!" Cara yelled back.

Jak grunted as he hit the ground, Daxter being thrown off with a shriek in the process. Jak looked down to see exactly what Cara did before: some snapping jaws and a long, purple tongue.

Just as Cara did, Jak began to kick the sea-walker in the face with the leg that was free. Nothing.

Meanwhile, Daxter sat up casually and began to dust himself off. He then looked to his left and jumped with a shriek. There was a sea-walker right next to him, inspecting him. It let out a guttural growl, in which Daxter returned.

Daxter got on all fours and stuck his tail straight up, "Grrr."

The sea-walker blinked.

"Ya, that's right, brotha! Oooh, I'm diggin' yur orange, buddy! Heh heh, ya know, I was tryin' ta go for more of a burnt orange myself - I heard it's in season-.."

And with a snap, Daxter began to run away with his arms in the air, the sea-walker right behind him. "I'm one of youuuuu!"

What did I say: _complete_ chaos.

At this point, Metalheads have arrived as well, causing Sig to get dangerously low on ammo. "I'm running low!"

Jak, who had his face contorted in exhaustion, pressed his free leg against the sea-walker's top jaw. He grabbed its tongue and began to squeeze tightly, pulling in the process. The sea-walker started to cry, which caused Jak to squeeze it tighter. With a final grunt, Jak leaned back, his teeth gritted, and kicked and squeezed as hard as he could.

With a final wail from the sea-walker, its top jaw snapped and broke; killing it instantly.

Meanwhile...

Daxter, who was hiding behind a rock, turned around when he heard a quiet, cute purr. It was a small, green creature and it just stood there innocently.

"Hey there, little guy," Daxter said, speaking in a baby voice. "Aren't ya just the cutest little-.."

It snapped at him.

"You're bad too?"

The ottsel screamed and ran out from behind the rock, "Waaaaaaaaah!"

The green creature hopped behind him.

Sig took the last Metalhead out and they were finally in the clear. He leaned over, completely out of breath, "It's getting heated out here. We've got to keep moving.."

Cara, who was hunched over, and also out of breath, looked up at him.

Jak, who was breathing heavily, and still laying on the sand, looked up at him.

"No, no, no, no!"

Sig, Jak, and Cara looked over to see Daxter arguing with the green creature from earlier. "No bite!" The creature snapped at him again. "No!" Daxter slapped the little creature, "Bad!" The green, baby sea-walker yelped and ran off. The ottsel dusted his hands off and then looked to the three, "Manners, right? Can ya believe these guys?"

Sig shook his head and then looked to Jak and Cara, "You think you can handle one more? There's a Metalhead up on this cliff; that makes four. We can make it through this."

Cara looked behind her when she heard the crumpling of sand. Jak had stood up and was dusting the sand off of himself.

"I can handle it," Jak said as he walked towards Sig.

"Good," Sig chuckled, "Krew better appreciate this, I tell you what."

Daxter, who was now on Cara's shoulder, brushed a hand carelessly through the air as they passed by, "He won't."

"Take a look up ahead and scout whatever threats you can see. I'll go ahead and take out this Metal," Sig said as he nodded toward the cliff, "I'll be there in a hot minute."

Jak, Daxter, and Cara jumped a few ledges and stopped on the shore. Two Metalheads jumped from the cliffs and down onto the shore.

"Two," Jak said nonchalantly. He cocked his gun and started to walk towards the two, gun raised.

"Wait!" Both Cara and Daxter exclaimed in unison, "It could be a..."

Then, more Metalheads emerged.

Daxter gulped and Cara's eyes widened, "Trap."

Jak continued to shot, cocking his gun as fast as he could, but ended up not being quick enough. He found himself having to use his bare hands to shove them away; to keep them from pouncing on him.

Cara raised her pistols and attempted to take them out, but she wasn't shooting at a quick enough pace.

"Shoot 'em, shoot 'em!" Daxter hollered from her shoulder, "Don't worry, Jak, we'll get ya out of there!"

"I'm trying," Cara mumbled as her pistols aimed shakily, "He's in the way."

Jak groaned as he continued to shove off Metalheads.

Daxter shouted, "He'll live!"

Cara began to shoot and, thankfully, got a few to back away, but they were quick to figure out where the gunfire was coming from. The Metalheads immediately began to charge at Cara, causing Daxter to scream.

"Wah! Jak, I'd like yur shoulder back now!"

Once again, complete chaos, and Sig still wasn't there. Jak, Daxter, and Cara found themselves stuck in a circle; the Metalheads were closing in on them, despite them firing their weapons at them.

Cara looked over her shoulder, "You know, this would be the _perfect_ moment to get all dark!"

Jak looked over his shoulder, even though they were practically back to back, "Yeah? Well, that's not how it works."

"Oh, yeah? Well, I see a ton of dead bodies that you can paint yourself with!" Cara shouted back.

Before Jak could answer, all of the Metalheads pounced at once.

Cara felt the grabbing on the back of shirt and she knew she was done for.

No, not now.

**"Get off of me!"** Cara yelled as she threw her elbow back. She felt the bone of her elbow collide with more bone and, surprisingly, it did the trick. There was no more yanking on her shirt and she even heard the body fall to the ground. Cara smirked and whipped around, "HA! OH MY GOD!" She exclaimed as she covered her mouth.

Jak was laying on the ground, face painted in agony, and his hands over his nose.

"Oh, my god, Jak," Cara bent over, but she was instantly swatted away.

Sig, who had seen the whole thing, and had actually been the one to save their lives from the pouncing Metalheads, walked over to the three, "Ooh, doughboy, you alright over there?" Sig couldn't contain himself; he had to chuckle at what he just saw. You know: him blasting the Metals, a Metal grabbing Jak by the shirt, so Jak grabbed Cara by the shirt, and then he got elbowed in the face for it. He wouldn't say it, but it might have been the entertainment for the day.

Daxter looked down over Jak's buddy, "Yeesh, what happened?"

Cara looked to Daxter, "I didn't mean to, I," she then looked to Sig when he approached, "I, just, I panicked and I, uh-.."

Sig closed his eyes and held up a hand, "You're good, I got you." Sig then looked down at Jak, "Now, let's check you out, chili-pepper."

Currently, Jak was looking up at a ring of light with Cara, Sig, and Daxter looking down at him, but, suddenly, he was right side of up. Jak stumbled a bit due to Sig's strength, but the Wastelander grabbed him.

"Woah, woah, I got you, slow down," Sig chimed.

Jak couldn't keep his eyes off of Cara. He had never punched a girl before, but today might be the day.

"Now, look at me," Sig said as gestured his pointer and middle finger at his own eyes.

Jak looked at him, slightly confused, until Sig nodded.

"You're good," Sig said as he smirked and shook Jak by the shoulder. He then looked to Cara, "Gotta be careful," he said as he looked back to Jak, "Almost knocked a brother out."

"I'm sorry," Cara said as she looked at Jak, "Are you okay-?"

"-I'm fine," Jak said firmly, even though he was muzzled by his own hands.

Daxter tried his hardest to contain a laugh, "Ya sure?"

"Take your hands off, let me see what we're workin' with," Sig said. It was obvious that NO ONE took any of this seriously.

"Ya, take your hands off, buddy, it can't be that bad!" Daxter reassured.

Jak sighed and then let his hands dropped down to his sides.

**"Oooh,"** Sig winced.

**Cara gasped.**

**"Pfft! Ha!"** Daxter laughed.

Jak stood there with not only a crescent of purple under his eye, halfway down to his nose, but he also had a stream of blood coming out of his right nostril. "It's bad," Jak said.

"No, no, no," Sig said with a chuckle, "Not at all."

Cara nodded, "Yeah, I'd give it a few days _and_ I'm a medical professional," she smiled, "I know it."

Daxter looked at Cara and Sig as if they were mental, "Are you two blind?" Daxter asked, which caused Sig and Cara to look at him in shock.

Jak looked to Daxter, slightly agitated.

"Are you kiddin' me?" Daxter looked to Jak and laughed a little, "You look like a bearcoon that got hit by a truck!"

It was really surprisingly to see that Jak could look more irritated than he already did.

After the group shared a few snickers, not including Jak, of course, Sig hushed everyone, "Alright, alright, play time is over." Sig had to pause for a moment to make sure he was done laughing, "As a matter of fact, our day is almost over! You see that Metal up there?" Sig pointed above, "That's our last one and all you gotta do is let this Wastelander take him out." Sig raised his Peacemaker to shoot the Metalhead, but nothing came out - just the sound of something short circuiting. "Of course, this would be the moment the Peacemaker goes offline."

Jak, Daxter, and Cara watched as Sig brutally yanked and slammed his Peacemaker around for what seemed like five minutes.

Cara looked to Jak and noticed that he had put his hands back on his nose and that blood was rolling down his wrist. "Do you want something for that?" Jak looked her way, but didn't say anything. "Maybe a tampon?" Jak shook his head and looked away, "No, really, they work! We used them for nose bleeds all the time in the KG."

"No," Jak said, once again muffled.

"There we go! The Peacemaker is back online!" Sig practically sang as he returned his Peacemaker to the upright position. "Let's go home.." Sig said as he took aim. When Sig pulled the trigger, Cara and Jak began to walk slowly. They knew he was going to hit it. They all watched as the final Metalhead stumbled off of the cliff and into the water. Sig playfully saluted and exclaimed, "Boom! Home team, five, Metalheads nothing! That was the last one. Tell Krew we got 'em all cooked and canned. I'm gonna clean Peacemaker and pick up the trophies." He turned to walk away, but looked back at the trio, "You did good, rookies."

"Will do," Cara nodded with a smile.

"See ya later, big guy!" Daxter said as Cara turned around. Apparently, Cara's shoulder was Daxter's new spot. Or, maybe it was because Jak was already walking towards the security gate.

Sig turned around, "Oh, and Jak!" He hollered, causing Jak to look back. "Put some ice on it," Sig said as he grinned, winked, and pointed his way.

Jak rolled his eyes and lazily waved a hand before continuing to walk away.

Sig let out a hearty laugh and then looked to Cara's backside, "Take it easy on him, alright, homegirl?"

Cara looked over her shoulder and smiled innocently, "I promise."

As the trio walked to the gate, Sig watched from a distance. He let out a happy sigh, "What a day.."

* * *

The ride home was goofy, but that was only thanks to Jak's friend and partner.

Daxter stood on the back of the zoomer and held onto Cara's shoulder to keep balance, while Cara sat behind Jak.

Except, Daxter horribly attempted to beatbox and Cara horribly attempted to freestyle.

Daxter laughed, "That was a good one!"

Jak pinched his nose and blew it, causing new and old blood to come out, which isn't the best thing to do when you're driving. He groaned as he wiped blood from up near his eye. Man, were those two getting annoying. Jak looked over his shoulder, "Would you two knock it off?"

"What?" Cara crossed her arms, "I think you're just mad that we haven't made a rap about you."

"Oh, yeah," Jak said sarcastically as he turned back around, "That must be it."

"Okay, ready?" Cara looked to Daxter and the ottsel immediately began beatboxing...horribly. Just to remind you.

_"Hey, my name is Jak and I'm actually pretty wack, but the real reason is because I haven't had a snack-"_

Jak squinted his eyes in horror over what he was hearing. How fucking stupid.

_"UH-HUH."_ Daxter added.

_"The KG came and took me away...for my DN-ey!"_

Daxter added, _"Ey!"_

Cara continued, _"DN-ey!"_

Daxter yelled_, "Preach it!"_

Jak nearly wanted to die.

_"And they snatched me up, kickin' and screamin', took a sample of my semen 'n now I turn into a demon-"_

"WHAT?" Jak asked loudly as he turned to look at them, little did he know that his outburst went with Cara and Daxter's jingle.

Both Cara and Daxter raised their hands up, _"AYEEEEE!"_

Cara chuckled, "I'm sorry, my rhymes were getting desperate - blood and urine don't rhyme with anything.."

"Okay?" Jak said as he rolled his eyes and tried to shake whatever he just heard out of his memory.

Daxter then crossed his arms and nodded towards Jak's backside, "Word."

Cara laughed at Daxter until she felt a tingling pain in her arm. She winced to herself as she looked down to her wrist inconspicuously; hiding her arm on one side of her body as she rolled her sleeve up. She watched as her veins darkened; what looked like black ink, that was slightly dimmed by her skin, ran up towards her hand.

Daxter shook her by her shoulder, "Did ya hear that one?"

Cara quickly rolled down her sleeve and faked a smile, "No, do it again." She looked forward, the smile completely gone.

_Despite what happened when fighting the Metal Heads; that odd, tingling feeling; the ability to see and feel Dark Eco, it was an fun and interesting day. I had almost forgotten about what happened to me today after Jak's bloody nose, hanging out with Sig, and Daxter and I's silly rap battles. Maybe I can pretend to not remember? I didn't have the urge to kill; the hunger for blood, like Jak. I'm safe. I hope. Please. _

_This can't be._

_I'm not one of them._

_I'm not one of __him__._

_I'm not a monster._


	16. Nightmares

**She's Worth Defending**

Chapter Sixteen: Nightmares

* * *

_Have you seen Haven Forest? _

_Sometimes, when the sun beams down on it at the right angle, it__'__s absolute heaven. _

_You__'__ll know when you__'__re there. You__'__ll never want to leave__…_

Into complete darkness, Cara ran as fast she could; her heavy, red gear clanking with every step. The helmet didn't help when it came to sight - as if it wasn't pitch black enough. The helmet would periodically fog up due to her exhausted pants; her breathing echoing inside her mind. The forest of Haven stood eerie still, as if the beauty stood back and watched in fear as it was being ran over. The trees didn't sway, no wildlife make their calls, and the streams were almost silent. It was almost as if this wasn't Haven Forest, but a forest in your worst nightmare.

_The serenity__…__it will capture you._

"**Let****'****s go!" **

"**Close in!****"**

"**They****'****re over here!****"**

Cara had to trust her every step - fallen branches and quiet streams made for some heavy stumbles. She watched as the rays from every guards' flashlight attachment swung rapidly through the woods; the dust and bugs creating flickers in the light. One guard struggled to hold the leash of four crocadogs; they barked loudly and stood on their hind legs offensively.

_The forest brings peace - the sound of the streams and birds will calm your soul. _

The guard released a single crocadog and it immediately bolted further into woods; snarling as it closed its distance with the target.

A single shriek howled in the distance, echoing throughout the forest.

"**We got ****'****em! Let****'****s go!****"**

Everyone, including Cara, picked up their pace until they reached a clearing. Alongside everyone else, Cara aimed her weapon at the man who lay on the ground in agony; the crocadog still attached to him. The man yelled in pain and grasped his leg as the crocadog began to whip its head back and forth. Behind the man was a single, KG squad vehicle. The ignition remained off and there was no light coming from the inside. The man continued to glance at the vehicle, obviously concerned with what was inside.

Two guards slowly approached the vehicle, their rifles aimed in case of resistance.

Cara's eyes shifted from the wounded man in front of her to the two guard's inspecting the vehicle, her weapon still lifted. Her breathing remained unsteady - anything could happen.

_This is a place of safety, of well-being; a place to get away..._

One guard knocked on the driver's side window with the back of his hand, "Anyone in there?"

There was silence and no response from the vehicle.

The other guard, who was standing on the passenger's side, looked into the window with a handheld flashlight. With almost no conversation between the two guards, they both threw open the front doors and leaned in. Cara watched as the guards pulled out two men - one which was carrying a bundle in his arms that was wrapped in a old, frayed blanket. So much was happening at once; Cara could barely process it all. She took a step back as the guards' brought the men further out into the clearing, her eye looking down the sight of her weapon. The two, Krimzon Guards pulled them roughly to the back of the vehicle to join their friend. With a kick to the back of the leg, both men fell to their knees. Every guns' flashlight beamed down on them, causing the men to look up with a squint.

"How dare you run," a voice said from behind Cara. Erol walked swiftly past her, his hands interlaced behind his back. He walked up to the trio and looked down at them with a chuckle, "That act of a coward, wouldn't you say?"

The man who carried the blanket looked up Erol in anger, yet defeat. His eyes shifted around, looking at each guard that had him pinned down. There was nothing he could do.

Erol continued, "So much for being the ruler of Haven," he chuckled again as he leaned down closer to the man. "You're but a simple fool."

The man grasped his bundle tightly and looked away.

As Erol harassed the men in front of them, Cara noticed that the blanket the man was carrying moved - it almost looked like a small fist broke free of the blanket. It was almost as if the man knew Cara had seen; he shot her a glare and returned the blanket higher up onto his shoulder. Cara hadn't even noticed that Erol was now standing behind her and the other guards.

"Kill them," Erol ordered smugly.

"-No! You can't!" The other man who had been pulled from the vehicle exclaimed. He sat up on his knees and begged, "Don't kill him! We'll leave!"

Erol gave the pleading man a cold glare and walked up to him slowly.

"We'll do anything - _I'll_ do anything!" The man continued as he looked up at Erol, his hands clasped together. The man was shaking, almost like he knew he was sealing his fate for standing up to the Krimzon Guard commander. He just continued to look at Erol, who stood above him; as if the unit of twelve KG, that had their sights on him, meant nothing.

Erol smiled, "Hm, I do believe we have a beggar." The redheaded commander reached down to the backside of his waist and casually withdrew his pistol. The shine from the pistol's steel glimmered in the moonlight, causing Cara to practically hold her breath.

"Please, Erol, sir-," The man continued, his head lowering with every word.

This wasn't what their orders were; what was Erol doing? The Baron had demanded a seize and release into the Wasteland - a death more brutal than a bullet to the head, but, regardless, it was death she wouldn't have to see.

The man continued to plead for his friend's life, but winced and lowered his chin to his chest when Erol's pistol was pointed in his face.

Cara swallowed harshly, a bead of sweat running down her forehead. She tried to break down her breathing into intervals - using gentle taps on the trigger with her pointer finger as a way to cope.

"I despise beggars," Erol said in disgust as he cocked his pistol back with his thumb.

The man didn't beg any longer and his clasped hands had retreated to a hands up in surrender. He continued to look away as he choked on his cries; spit from his mouth fell down to the ground like a cobweb. "Ple-," the man began softly, but his voice abruptly stopped when Erol pulled the trigger. The man's body fell to side lifelessly, a pool of blood instantly encircling his head.

Cara's eyes widened as they remained locked on the, now, dead man's still open eyes. The echo of Erol's bullet bounced around inside her head, causing everything around her to become fuzzy as she continued to stare. Her eyes then shot over to the man who had been attacked by the crocadog. He laid there on his back, motionless; a red puddle formed around his leg.

The man who had the blanket quickly turned away when an intense shriek came from the bundle in his arms. He cradled it softly, but whatever was inside the blanket couldn't be tamed. The man bounced the bundle gently as he glared over at Erol and the KG unit. The sound of Erol's pistol must have awoken the blanket's contents. It sounded innocent, scared, ..._human_.

"Ah," Erol cocked his head towards the source of the crying, "What do we have here?" He slowly walked over to the man, looking down on him with absolute hate. "A present?" Erol chuckled, "For me? ...You shouldn't have."

The man rested a cheek on the blanket with closed his eyes. He quietly attempted to soothe his bundle with soft, hopeless shushes.

"Open the blanket!" Erol harshly demanded.

The man looked to Erol with rage in his eyes; his eyebrows narrowed so deeply that the purple orbs in his eyes couldn't be seen. At first, the man refused - he looked to the tattered blanket and smiled. He pretended that, for just a moment, everything was okay; that they weren't here; that the only thing he loved in this world wasn't about to be taken away from him.

**"Open it!"** Erol spat out loudly.

With a final glare, the man extended his arms out to Erol, the bundle still wrapped in his hands.

Erol looked to the man with uncertainty; his and the man's locked in their own battle. Erol looked down to the bundle and quickly put his pistol back into his holster, while the man looked away - his bottom lip quivered ever so slightly and his eyes welted with quiet tears. Erol slowly pulled the blanket back and chuckled at what laid before him.

_A newborn baby. _

When the cold air hit the newborn's skin, the baby curled its fragile legs and arms closer to its body. Upon realizing the soothing blanket was gone, it began to whimper; a small snort sounded as it shook; arms reaching out with no control to look for warmth and affection. The baby opened its eyes for a split second, revealing bright, blue orbs, and looked right at Erol.

Cara momentarily lowered her weapon and attempted to peer over her commander's shoulder from a distance.

Erol narrowed his eyebrows and threw the open flap of the blanket over the baby. He stepped back and looked to the man, "...How unfortunate."

The man brought the baby to his chest and held onto it tightly. The man sobbed as he hunched over.

Erol looked to his unit and slowly walked towards them, once again interlacing his hands behind his back. "You know the Baron's orders," he said as he looked back towards the man and the baby, "Seize the child and make sure our _King _is never to be seen..._again._"

For the first time, in what seemed like ages, the KG unit moved. A few remained back, rifles still up to produce a light source. Cara lowered her weapon and watched as a few of her fellow guards moved in towards the man. Caught off guard, she stayed in place and simply watched as the man's, she assumed, child was ripped out of his arms.

The man, who had remained calm while the guards moved in, couldn't hold in his anguish any longer. As one of the guards grabbed the child, he lunged forward, "No! My son!" The other guards grabbed him to keep him in place, but he continued to resist, "Son!" He reached an arm out towards the guard that was carrying his son away. The baby cried uncontrollably; his newborn shrieks stammered, choked, and pierced the ears of everyone in the area. "I will find you!" The man continued to call out to his son, "I will find you! I love you, son!" The man yelled louder as his son was taken farther and father away. The guards began to use force on the man, causing him to fall to the ground.

As the man was forced on his stomach, he continued to look at the backside of the guard that had his child. "Mar..." he whispered to himself, "I will find you...live well, my son..."

Cara looked down when she noticed that the guard intended to hand the child off to her. Without even thinking, Cara dropped her weapon on the ground and held her arms out. The guard practically dropped the sobbing child into her arms, which made her bend her knees in order to cradle the baby properly. Cara propped the baby's head, which hadn't even gained any sort of strength yet, up with her arm. The baby continued to cry, despite the decent handling. She looked to Erol, who already had his eyes locked on her. He didn't say a word, but she could tell he was fed up with the child's noise. Cara looked to the man and watched as he was being picked up off the ground - his hands restrained behind his back in handcuffs. The man looked to the ground with no emotion.

In a desperate attempt to soothe the baby, she walked into the forest. Cara gently bounced the baby in her arms, just like she had seen the baby's father do moments before. She didn't speak a word, just looked into the woods. The baby, who had ceased down into a whimper, suddenly picked up with high-pitch cry, once again. Cara quickly looked down, "What's wrong?" This did no good; the baby just continued. She tried to picture everything in the baby's POV: a bright, red, robotic looking mask and a voice that carried static.

Without taking her eyes off the child, Cara carefully sat down under one of Haven Forest's many trees. She continued to hold the inconsolable baby in her arms, but immediately took her helmet off upon getting comfortable. She put her helmet down and looked down at the newborn baby; hoping that the sight of a human face would cease his crying. Sure enough, it worked. She couldn't help but share a smile when the baby looked up at her - his eyes blinked slowly and his tongue wiggled at the corner of his mouth. The baby then turned his face towards her chest plate with his mouth open, his head wiggling around in slight frustration.

The baby kicked his legs out as his started to whimper, his mouth desperately attempting to root.

Cara watched as saliva glistened on her red, chest armor. "I'm sorry..." she said as she curled one side of her mouth up into a sympathetic smile, "I don't have what you're looking for.."

The baby began to cry once more, causing Cara to lean her head back against the tree's trunk in defeat.

She could hear Erol in the distance - she could tell that he was barking orders still from the tone of his voice. Cara couldn't hear what he was saying, nor did she want to; she just wanted the night to be over. She could feel herself dozing off, drifting off into a place that wasn't here. Cara looked down to the baby and noticed that he must have cried himself to sleep, for his eyes were sealed shut. Her eyes gave out prolonged blinks; she'd catch herself and quickly flicker her eyes back open, but that only worked for a little.

...

_"She's beautiful..."_

_"Now! We must go!" _

_"Now? We can't leave now-!"_

_"-We can't stay here! We've discussed our plans! We leave now!" _

_"But, brother-..."_

_"My studies will not go to waste! We are not wanted here! Now!"_

* * *

Brown eyes shot open.

Cara grabbed the sheets and twisted them tightly in her hands as she sat up. Completely out of breath, she looked around and instantly recognized the center table, the furnace, and the cots. Cara let out a final exhale, but her glistening chest still heaved. She looked to he right to see a sleeping Jak, who slept in the cot next to her. He was on his stomach, half of his face exposed, while the other half became one with the pillow he was sleeping on. He slept with his mouth slightly parted with both hands folded under his pillow, while Daxter slept in a ball on Jak's back.

_He seems so at peace. He's been through so much; so much more than me, yet he can sleep so soundly._

Cara sighed and laid back down on her firm, yet, oddly comfortable, pillow.

_I wish I could say they were just nightmares. They aren't. Although, the last part was new; I've never heard those voices before._

Suddenly, a shooting pain plagued Cara's abdomen, causing her to hold her stomach.

_What now?_

Cara groaned, rolled her eyes, and sat up; kicking the blankets off in the process. With a sigh, she peeled back the covers to reveal a stain. Cara narrowed her brows and quickly pulled the blanket off completely. She scooted back and spread her legs to further peer down at the stain. With some hesitation, Cara reached down and swabbed the tips of her fingers in whatever was on her sheets. She brought her hand up to her face and noticed that it was new, wet, and red.

_Red. _

"Fuck," she mumbled to herself as she scooted farther up the bed to reveal, yet another, red stain. Cara quickly hopped off the bed and pulled all of her sheets off, making sure to bunch all of them into a ball so she could toss them into the laundry basket. She glanced over at Jak when she heard a small whimper. Just in case he was waking up, she froze up.

_How awkward would this be to explain._

Nope, it was just Daxter talking in his sleep, "I saaa...saaaiiid...extra...extra guaca-" he let out a yawn, "moleeeee.."

Jak, on the other hand, let out an exhale and turned over.

When all was silent again, Cara loosened up and finally exhaled. Cara looked around and tiptoed to the laundry bin, making sure to push her sheets all the way down into it. She then went into the bathroom and slowly shut the door, wincing slightly when the door creaked. Cara looked at herself in the mirror, "This is just fucking perfect." She peered in between her legs and noticed smudges of blood on her inner thighs.

With no hesitation, Cara turned the shower on. Hopefully, this little _situation_ wouldn't wake anyone up.

* * *

_"What do you think?" Cara asked in a happy, and very bubbly, manner. Cara giggled as she pressed her exposed breasts together._

* * *

Jak fluttered his eyes open. He blinked repeatedly as he wore a straight face, completely confused with himself. He just laid there, hands folded on his chest. It was quiet: quiet enough to drown himself in mental curses.

_What is wrong with me? _

Jak huffed and put his hands behind his head as he stared at the ceiling.

_How pathetic. Any girl in the world, any girl, and the one that tormented me for two years is the one that gave me a ... oh, no...  
_

Jak's eyes widened as he quickly grabbed down at his crotch, but he was content to find that nothing _else_ was still dreaming away. He let out a sigh of relief.

_Thank the Precursors. _

The sound of the bathroom closing caught Jak's attention; he lifted his head off the pillow in order to peer around the cots that blocked his view.

It was Cara - of course it was.

Jak groaned and dropped his head back down on his pillow.

Cara stiffened up when she realized Jak was awake. After her whole ordeal this morning, she didn't know if she could take any shit from Jak today - his rude, snarky, sarcastic self will have to take a backseat in order for them to even be on neutral terms. For five days, at least.

Cara sighed and mumbled to herself, _"Stay calm; don't fight..."_ She then composed herself and started to walk casually to Jak's cot, "Hey.."

Jak's blue orbs eyes followed Cara as she walked across the room, but his words sounded more forced than pleasant, "Hi."

"It's weird," Cara began as she sat down at the bottom of Jak's cot, ducking slightly so the top bunk wouldn't bash her in the head, "I don't remember coming back here last night."

"That's probably because you passed out," Jak said mid-yawn as he stretched his arms over his head.

Cara's eyebrows narrowed in confusion, "I did? Hm.." Cara looked down near Jak's covered feet and noticed a still sleeping Daxter. She couldn't help but gently pet and scratch behind Daxter's ears, "I don't remember."

Jak groaned as he sat up, causing Cara to stop petting Daxter and look his way. Jak, who had his legs bent and somewhat spread, sat his arms on his knees as he held a slight hunch, "Oh, and we're in trouble.."

Cara rose her eyebrows and leaned her head in, begging for an explanation, "Uh, for what?"

"For not checking in," Jak said as he wore a sarcastic smirk, "We were gone too long and we didn't report back here."

Cara chuckled, "What is he going to do? Ground us?"

"Something like that," said a voice from behind the two.

In slight panic, Cara went to a stand, but only ended up banging her head on the upper bunk and sitting back down.

Torn looked away and shook his head. He wondered everyday who, exactly, he was trusting to help him and the city. Torn walked closer to Jak's cot and crossed his arms, "What the hell were you two thinking?"

Jak looked at Torn and kept quiet, while Cara looked at him as she rubbed the back of her head.

"I'm letting you two off the hook for now, _again_, but don't let this happen again. After a mission or even if you're havin' a fuckin' slow day, you always report back in." No doubt, Torn was pissed, but Jak seemed pissed too. One headstrong person was yelling at another headstrong person; not a good mix.

Cara smiled playfully, "Well, thanks. Next time, we'll take full responsibility-.."

"-There won't be a next time," Torn barked. The angry redhead then looked to Jak and squinted his eyes, "And what the fuck happened to you?"

At first, Jak was oblivious; he didn't even know Torn was talking to him. The blonde man looked to Cara, but when he noticed Cara was just staring at him, awaiting an answer, it became clear that Torn was, in fact, talking to him. What did happen to him? Oh, that's right. "Uh..." He looked back over at Cara - he didn't know what to say.

Cara stared at him and didn't even blink. She tried to use her face in order to tell him to keep his mouth shut. If Torn found out that Cara gave Jak the bruise, any under circumstance, he'd be livid.

Jak looked to Torn, "I fell." Wow, so convincing.

Torn chuckled, "Bullshit-.."

"-Anyway, what do you have lined up for today?" Jak spat out harshly, "Because I'd like to head back over to Krew's. We have unfinished business with him.."

Torn shifted his footing before turning to walk away, "No, be my guest." Torn talked like he normally did; rude, harsh, and sarcastic. "Do what you need to, but you better believe that I'll chew your ass out if you don't report in this time."


	17. Time is Runnin' Out

**A/N:** Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I plan on double posting, if I have enough energy to bust out another chapter. Don't worry: not every mission will be a chapter or two long (that'd be ridiculous); only the important ones, especially if a new character is introduced, will be written in detail. That's what I did with the 'Sewers' mission. I didn't find it all that important. However, there will be flashbacks or references to past missions that weren't included in my story; I'll always let you know of each mission completed, even if I chose to leave it out.

* * *

**She's Worth Defending**

Chapter Seventeen: Time is Runnin' Out

* * *

It had only been a day; a day that involved the trio mucking around in Haven's sewers, but a productive day, nonetheless. Krew had sent them down there to take out a few turret systems that the Baron had installed. It was obvious that the Baron knew that the Underground was using the sewers as a hidden transportation system; a way for rebels to get from point A to point B without a threat. Not only that, but marauders frequented the sewers to find artifacts in the forgotten and disrespected architecture that lay underground. The Baron would never exclaim that to the public, though; he told the people of Haven that he was _gracious_ enough to equip the sewers with 'high-grade, military systems' in order to keep the Metalheads at bay. _Lies_. All of it: lies. After finishing another task Krew had given Cara, Jak, and Daxter, they made sure to demand answers. Jak and Cara needed to know, granted for similar, but yet very different, reasons, but it wasn't something that could, nor should, be swept under the rug. Jak was curious - he was sure that the Baron's ways couldn't hurt him further, but whatever errands or evidence he could find could help him be introduced to The Shadow. Cara, on the other hand, desperately sought out answers. When Krew finally told them the Baron's agenda, she couldn't help but mentally kick herself in the ass. How could she have been so blind?

The Baron was giving away eco to Metalheads - that much was clear, but there was more to the ruler's bargain. It wasn't just a simple pawn with the Metalheads; the Baron was making direct trades with the Metalhead _leader_...whoever, or whatever, it was. He needed an enemy; he needed someone, or something, to fight. The people of Haven hated him, even two years after he fought his way onto the thrown, but they couldn't relay what they thought about him; execution was very much a thing in Haven now. How pathetic must one be to bargain what keeps Haven alive in order to play pretend war? Was this whole thing _pretend_? It's almost impossible to believe that the Metalheads could pretend.

Why couldn't Praxis just keep his fucking mouth shut and his fantasies locked away in that vindictive, little brain of his? Why did that prick, who was once just as irrelevant as everyone else, have to mess with a system that worked for Haven? Sure, Haven has never been the place of choice, but it wasn't ever this bad before. Everyone should have listened - everyone should have taken Praxis' threats seriously. No one thought a rebellious civilian could ever overthrow a whole government, but obviously, Praxis had his ways; pure manipulation.

Cara noticed that the HQ's storage of eco diminished quickly; that _storage_ becoming a stash within months. Did the Baron lie about that too? Now that Cara had been working on the outside, it became very apparent that his man had lied about everything from the very beginning of his rule. The KG even had budget cuts! They lost a mass amount of pay, a sufficient amount of equipment, and cut all trades from Kras, which almost made them look suicidal. In an event just like this, except _real_, they'd be screwed. On that note, Cara felt much better about her decision to escape. Then again, she was on her way to a certain death, regardless.

Cara's eyebrows narrowed; a wrinkle on her forehead becoming noticeable as she kept her contorted expressions to herself.

_'I failed - I turned, no, we turned on our leader; our only hope for a modest survival. What was I supposed to do? Starve? Die? I'm not alone. Many members remained loyal to our previous leader, but like me, many couldn't afford to. I needed orb; I needed a place to stay. I should have left with Torn when I had the chance.'_

"Did you know?" A voice to Cara's right asked. It wasn't anyone other than Jak, for they had decided to walk to Torn's together. After all of the information Krew had dropped on their heads, they needed time to collect; they needed time to figure out what was going on and what they had gotten themselves into. More so, what they would tell Torn when they got there.

Cara kept her eyes plastered to the dirt pathway they were walking on. "No, I didn't." After she responded, she stopped when she heard the extra set of steps next to her stop walking. Cara looked up to see Jak just staring coldly at her. This came as no surprise: he hadn't trusted her since day one.

Jak's words dulled into a whisper, "What if I told you I don't believe you?"

Cara sighed in annoyance and turned back around to continue walking, "Then don't; I don't give a shit anymore," she said as she loosely waved a hand. At this point, Cara didn't care about Jak's outlook on anything. It was just back and forth and, frankly, she was getting sick and tired of it. There's only so much bullshit one can put up with daily.

Daxter watched as Cara continued to walk, her boots squishing with every step from their mission down in the sewers. The ottsel looked down to his friend, "I wouldn't take it personal, Jakko," Daxter sighed, "Everyone is in a crappy mood from tha sewers; everyone stinks." While the ottsel's friend looked up at him, that glance turned into a set of rolled eyes when Daxter decided to pat him on the head, "Just wait it out." Jak just watched Cara took off; his eyebrows furrowing with every step she took.

_'Why the fuck did he even ask?'_ Cara asked herself as she continued to walk, _'What did he want me to say?'_ The more and more Cara thought about what transpired moments before, she became more and more angry. Needless to say, Cara was just as pissed about the Baron as Jak, but she had yet to be given the benefit of the doubt. Not to mention, her time of the month didn't make her emotions settle smoothly.

Then, a crack in the sky caused her and the town to jump slightly. Cara held a hand above her eyes and looked up.

Rain.

Yeah, that's exactly what Haven needed.

Cara looked around noticed there was a small patio with a tattered canopy in the distance. She didn't even think to wait for the other two; she just walked quickly to the area. She was done with today and wasn't looking forward to anymore conversation with Jak. It's funny to think about how excited she was when she first met him outside of the prison and how that excitement quickly died away. After finding shelter from the rain, Cara leaned up against the building and closed her eyes. For a moment, she pretended that she wasn't there, but she quickly confused herself. If she didn't want to be here, or at the Fortress, where did she want to be? She didn't know anywhere else. Cara couldn't believe how much Krew's words had screwed with her head. Not only did she feel the guilt from turning on their previous leader and working for the Baron, but, thanks to her, this guy was able to stick around and pay for the Metalheads to live.

"What's tha matter?" The ottsel asked, causing Cara's eyes to open and peer down, "A lil rain neva killed anyone." Daxter still sounded so happy; like he was oblivious to everything going on around them. She could tell Daxter spoke as genuine as he could, but that's not saying much.

Cara shared a small grin, "I just can't believe what's really going on here. It's so quiet right now; you'd never believe that there's a war going on."

"Yeah," Jak interjected, "I kind of find it hard to believe that you didn't know about the Baron's bargain." Jak, who had made himself comfortable on a barrel, looked to Cara. "You were in the guard; you worked _for_ the Baron. How could you _not_ know?"

Cara chuckled and shrugged in defeat, "You know what, Jak, I really don't know what to tell you anymore." She stood up off the wall and looked to Jak with a smile on her face. This smile was in no way friendly; it was a smile of no hope; a smile of defeat and slight anger. There was nothing Cara could say or do to change Jak's mind about her. "Yeah, I worked _for_ the Baron - I didn't work _with_ him, so call me ignorant as much as you want; I didn't know about _all_ of his dirty work. I wasn't even a part of the experiments until _way_ later, but honestly, I'm done trying to explain myself. I'm tired of being in this never-ending interview with you. So, believe me if you want...or don't!" Cara shrugged again, "I don't care! Because I'm pretty sure if I was trying to kill you, or if I was a spy, I wouldn't have taken it this far."

Jak's lumps into his throat were obvious. He could only keep eye contact with her for so long. He found himself looking away many times, which he cursed himself for. Cara made him incredibly nervous and, not to mention, uncomfortable. Truth be told, _women_ made Jak uneasy. He never knew his mother and never had a female relative that he knew of or met. The only women on the island were Keira, the girl that both he and Daxter had a crush on since as long as he could remember, and Eileen, the elderly lady who insisted on collecting every fucking bird in the universe and even ate bird feed with her oatmeal every morning; he had no female mentor...ever. To Jak, women nagged, deserted, and couldn't be trusted. All of them, except Keira. He would do anything to be with her right now. He'd never let them get separated again.

"Oh!" Cara said as she turned back around, making Jak look back up at her reluctantly, "And I don't know if you know this, but as you were escaping the prison, because _someone_ decided not to alert the guards, I was being dragged to a shuttle; a shuttle that was going to exile me to the Wastelands; where I would die.." Cara's voice became shaky at the end of her rant, which caused Daxter to pat her arm. "But I forgot, I'd rather work for the people who tried to kill me than break free, start my life over, and bring down those sorry bitches."

Then, it happened again. Just like it always does. Silent, judgmental stares that could stop a Metalhead dead in its tracks. Cara was somewhat hunched over, her breathing heavy from her vent, but she seemed like she was trying to process what just came out of her mouth. The owner of blue eyes continued to sit on the barrel and didn't dare speak a word. Jak's chest slowly heaved, as if it took every fiber in his being to not lay Cara out. She talked to him like she was actually worth shit; like she worked above him. He couldn't stand it. After what seemed like a staring contest, Jak's eyes shifted.

Cara nodded and spoke harshly, but quietly, "So, excuse me, but if you two don't mind, I'm taking this information to Torn." Cara turned around and looked up at the sky from underneath the canopy. The rain poured down on Haven hard, but this didn't stop Cara from leaving her dry shelter. After Cara looked both ways, she walked out into the open with both of her hands cupped up to her mouth in order to keep warm. She walked with a quick pace until neither Jak or Daxter could see her anymore.

Daxter slowly walked to where Cara paused earlier and peered out into the distance. His orange, furry ears, that were momentarily dampened from the rain, were low and he had a look of uncertainty on his face. After letting out an exaggerated sigh, Daxter looked back to a sulking Jak with his ears perked up, "Drama, drama, drama," Daxter tsked as he walked over to Jak, "Hey, buddy, lemme ask ya a question."

Jak looked over just in time to see Daxter scurry back up onto his shoulder.

"Ya dun't think Cara's guilty in this still, do ya?" Daxter, although playful, asked curiously. "I mean tha girl's got her own set'of problems, obviously, but do ya think she's really out ta kill ya? Uh, I mean, if ya think about it, was she eva?"

Jak felt a rock slide down his throat. "You don't know what happened, Dax." Jak looked in the direction of the Fortress and saw that the rooftop was visible from there, "I wish I could forget."

Daxter moved his head obnoxiously as he peered in the direction Jak was looking, as if he had no idea what his friend was looking at. "Oh, pfft, yur still talkin' about that? Buddy! Yur out 'n yur neva goin' back!"

Jak dropped his shoulders and sighed, "I hope not."

"Well, let's get goin', shall we?" Daxter said as he pointed in the direction Cara sped off in.

Jak looked up to Daxter and stood up. The ottsel could tell that something was on his friend's mind - hell, when did Jak _not_ have something on his mind? Why did Jak even bother to talk now? He probably expressed his feelings just as much now as he did when he was mute. Or, maybe, it was from a lack of experience. Poor guy: he always had to bottle things up. He's probably just so used to it.

"Ey, Jak," Daxter said as he took a seat on Jak's shoulder, "You know you can talk to me, right? Ya know, if somethin' is botherin' ya."

Without even sharing a glance, Jak acknowledged Daxter, "Yeah,...I know."

* * *

Cara couldn't help but wear a small smile on her face. For once, Cara was the first one to get back to the Underground, which meant she'd get to do the explaining to Torn, which also meant more kudos for her.

_'Man, Torn's braids are going to unravel when he hears this.' _

Cara marched down the stairs quickly as she heard the rock slab close behind her. Before Torn was even visible, Cara began, "Torn! You're not gonna believe this-.."

Torn quickly looked back to Cara from the table, but he wasn't the only one. Tess was there as well and had her legs wrapped around Torn's waist - her arms interlaced around Torn's shoulders.

"I, uh," Cara quietly stammered as she surveyed even the littlest of things. It was as if time stood still and gave Cara the unlucky advantage of being stuck in that spot. "I'm sorry if I..." Cara looked away, "If I interrupted anything.."

By this time, Tess had already hopped off the table and Torn had momentarily turned away with a grunt as he zipped up his pants.

Torn turned to Tess, "You know what to do - head to the Hip Hog. You're working undercover. If you feel that you're at risk of leaking information, just keep your mouth shut."

Tess smiled and turned towards the exit, "Roger that." The bubbly blonde started towards the stairs, but got distracted upon noticing that Cara had remained in the room. "Oh, hey! You heading back to the Hip Hog soon?" Tess acted as if Cara hadn't just seen her and Torn all up on each other, but Cara realized that there may have been a reason for that.

Cara just went a long with it, "Oh, uh, I don't know yet. I just-.."

"–Hm, where's Jak? Aren't you guys _partnered_ together?" Tess asked, obviously hinting when she mentioned the word 'partnered'.

_'Oh, like how you and Torn are partnered together? Hell to the no.' _

Cara attempted to smile, but due to her thoughts, her smile ended up appearing a bit sarcastic. "..Yeah." Such a _joyful_ experience.

Tess giggled and clasped her hands together, "Well, you make sure to tell him I'm your guys' new set of ears and eyes. I'll be at the Hip Hog playing detective; if Krew has any errand boys running in and out, I'll know. Oh, and also, did you guys get your communicators yet?"

Cara had to mentally pause and resume at how fast, happy, and subject branching Tess was in conversation.

_'Ears. Detective. Krew. Running...Ha. Krew running,'_ Cara smiled to herself. Cara looked to Tess, who looked like she was waiting for an answer. "Oh, uh, no, we haven't. Or, at least, I haven't."

"Alright, well make sure you get yours. That way, I'll be able to communicate with you if I see that Krew's up to something bad," Tess said.

Cara nodded slowly at first, but became quicker once her brain processed everything, "Yeah...yeah! Okay!"

Tess smiled and curled her fingers as she shared a lazy wave, "Alright, then. See you later!"

"Uh, huh," Cara said as she watched Tess walk past her and up the stairs, "Sure."

Upon hearing the rock slab close, Cara turned around and eyed Torn. So, him and Tess, huh? She wasn't really surprised. Tess had been the only girl member of the Underground for so long; it only made sense that she was Torn's girlfriend.

Torn made sure to eyeball Cara back, but it wasn't friendly. "What?"

"Oh, nothing," Cara chimed as she shared a goofy smile; making it obvious that it was, indeed, about him and Tess. With a small jumping motion, Cara managed to find a nice spot right on the table. "So," she said as she traced her finger over pen marks on some paperwork, "Anything new?"

"There always is," Torn spat out. He didn't look happy to be talking to Cara; his words came out sharp and extra raspy today. Hey, it wasn't Cara's fault that she walked in on an 'almost-sexcapade', though he surely acted like it.

"Woah," Cara said as she looked up with wide eyes, "No need for the attitude. It wasn't like I knew that you were canoodling with your girlfriend–"

"–She's not my girlfriend," Torn practically hissed.

Cara blinked a few times, completely thrown off by Torn's response. "Oh?" Cara asked, but then it all made sense. _"Oh.." _

Tess: the bubbly, blonde, only-girl member of the Underground = Torn's girlfriend? Nope; scratch that out. Tess: the bubbly, blonde, _only-girl_ member of the Underground = yeah, you get it.

"So," Torn began, "The Baron is suffering an attack at the Strip–"

"–Wait! Hold that though!" Cara exclaimed as she raised her hands, "I have something to tell you, I almost forgot. It's really important."

"Important enough to almost forget?" Torn asked.

"No, it's just that you and Tess..." Cara began, but decided it wasn't for the best, "No! It's about the Baron."

Torn shifted his footing as he wore a smirk, "Oh? Then interrupt away."

"This war, it's all fake. Well, on the Baron's side it is, at least I think. The Baron wants the city to be attacked; he made a deal with the Metalheads–"

**"–What?"** Torn asked in absolute awe. "What do you mean _deal_–?"

"–He's giving the Metalheads eco, Torn," Cara said.

Torn looked away; Cara's information had his head spinning. He quickly looked back up, "And you're positive about this?"

Cara looked away upon realizing that she hadn't heard the news from someone _that_ reliable. Cara spoke softly, "That's what Krew told us." When Cara noticed that Torn was looking away and completely silent, she figured she'd continue. "...Torn...the eco is almost gone; there's not that much left that the Baron can give..."

It was quiet for a moment: Torn couldn't believe this. Yeah, he knew the Baron wasn't liked by his people, but was he actually that desperate? Desperate enough to put his own men at risk in order to keep power? Torn scrunched up his nose as he thought to himself. Torn looked to Cara, "This comes as no surprise."

Cara looked up at Torn, "What do you mean?"

"What that fuck's doing; throwing his men at vicious beasts just to stay on that throne," Torn said as she looked away and shook his head. "Remind me of a time where he ever gave a shit about us."

Cara found herself looking at the ground and biting her inner cheek, but Torn's words made her look back up.

"I have a job for you. Our little chat reminded me: The Baron has a mining operation and it's under attack; I need you and–" Torn looked up when he noticed another person walking down the stairs.

Cara looked at Torn, awaiting an order, but his sudden silence confused her. "What?" Cara noticed Torn was looking past her, which caused her to look over her shoulder. Cue drumroll: ...It was Jak, her _best friend_ in the whole, wide world. Cara quickly turned back around and hung her head low, "Fuck," she mumbled to herself.

"Hey," Torn said as he hunched over the table, "Nice of you to join us," he said slightly irked by Jak's late appearance.

Daxter jumped from Jak's shoulder to the ground, "Well, it's nice to see you too, buddy. Did you miss us?" Daxter asked playfully as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Before Torn could curse Daxter out, Jak interjected, "What's going on?" Instead of asking politely, like a civilized person, Jak asked as if he was pissed; like he got his feelings hurt by them relaying their next mission without him. His poor, lonely soul and dark, cold heart was crushed: poor guy.

Torn sighed and shook his head. Apparently, he just needed to start over...again. Torn crossed his arms and began to slowly walk around the table. "One of the Baron's mining operations is under attack by the Metalheads–"

"–That's not our problem!" Jak interrupted, but Torn was quick to shut him down.

"–It is our problem when the foreman is one of the Underground's best informants," Torn began as he pointed directly in Jak's face, "His name is Vin and he's just valuable enough to save."

**"–What?"** Cara asked loudly, causing Jak, Daxter, and Torn to look over at her. "Vin?" Cara quickly walked over to Torn, "Vin as in works-for-the-Baron-and-suffers-insane-panic-attacks Vin?" There's no way he'd be working for the Underground _and_ the Baron - that dude was a spaz; consumed by anxiety. Vin wouldn't even share a water bottle with Cara at work. _'No, no, no, germs!'_, he'd say, _'You could be a carrier of many diseases that aren't known to mankind yet!'_ Nope, it couldn't be the same guy.

Torn knew it had to be the same guy when Cara mentioned the panic attacks.

* * *

_"So, you're telling me that, uh, you've got my back and, uh, that there will always be someone to cover my tracks?" A frazzled man, who wore a white, lab jacket and glasses, asked. _

_"Yes, Vin," Torn answered in a sigh. _

_The man looked around before running up to Torn, "The Baron might know it's me who's working against him behind his back," the man gasped, "He'll have me thrown out of Haven or executed. He'll kill me, bring me back to life with the research I've provided and kill me again! Or worse," The man then covered his mouth as a high-pitched whine escaped; muffled behind his hands, "HE'LL TRACK MUD INTO THE LAB!" With a small squeak, the man's knees went weak and he fell into Torn's arms. _

_Torn rolled his eyes and shook his head as he held the mad scientist._

* * *

Torn smirked, "Yeah, _that_ Vin."

"What?" Cara asked, "How–?"

"–Can we save the updates for later?" Jak asked, causing Torn and Cara to look over at him. Unlike Torn, Cara's eyebrows were narrowed; a big, fat 'we weren't talking to you.'

Cara glared daggers into Jak's soul, "I was asking Torn a question."

Jak looked to Cara with a straight face, "Oh, _whoops_."

Torn, for once, looked to Daxter, as if saying: get your human under control. Daxter grinned and shrugged. Hey, there wasn't anything he could do.

Fearing that another argument may ensue, Torn quickly barked his orders, "Find the warp gate at the Power Station and use it to travel to the Strip Mine, so you can rescue Vin's pathetic hide."

"Hey, Tattooed Wonder!" Daxter hollered from the ground, "How come we get all tha crappy missions?" Daxter said as he jumped up onto the table. His hands were balled up in fists at his hands and his tail stood erect; he tried to sound intimidating.

Torn looked right at Daxter; Daxter's plan didn't work; he wasn't intimidated whatsoever, "Because. I. Don't. Like. You." With every word, Torn pushed his finger deeper into the ottsel's furry chest - until the animal fell off the table and onto his backside.

Daxter looked up from the ground with a thumbs up, "Fair enough."

Torn looked down to Daxter. "Whatever _deal_ the Baron made with the Metalheads - the cities eco is almost gone," he said as he stood back up and looked to Jak and Cara, "...and his time is runnin' out. If we don't get the kid up on the throne soon, there may not be a city left to defend."

* * *

**A/N:** Question: are my chapters long enough for you guys? Are they _too long_ \- _not long enough?_ Please let me know.

Also, it's been awhile, so follow along with me here (I don't remember who I've already responded to or PMed).

**Ralph** \- Thank you! I'm glad you enjoy my little, filler chapters. Sometimes I can't tell if they're truly appreciated or not, lol. Funny how it could be such a small world, right? Adult Jak hates her, but Baby Jak needed her. Yes, I'm excited to write Jak 3, as well! Oh, Keira/Ashelin/Cara? You'll just have to see, though I can tell you it doesn't go smoothly, lol. As far as 'Dark Cara' goes, they don't know - she doesn't even know what exactly happened. All she knows is that when she got like that, she could see eco; she hasn't tried, nor has she had the opportunity, to fight with it yet (she doesn't know how to control it). Maybe it's an eco aversion, maybe she got stabbed, maybe she was born with it, maybe it's Maybelline.

**Leach60** \- You're welcome! You'll see flashbacks, in the form of nightmares, happen a lot more during the story.

**Arashi Uzumaki-Namikaze** \- Aw, shucks, thanks! I really try to keep all of the characters in-canon, but they want to stray from time to time (we've had this talk, lol). I literally fight with them. Haha, well if you're eyes need a break, let them rest. I get that way when I right; like right now. "I amz legally blind."


	18. Vin

**A/N:** I'm sorry this update took so long. I just moved; I was packing and organizing from September to November and I started my journey (my drive three states away) two days ago, but I'm at my destination now! Thank you all for waiting!

* * *

**She's Worth Defending**

Chapter Eighteen: Vin

* * *

The man from earlier; the man who donned a white beard, a cane, and who had wrapped himself in a rugged, off-blue robe, stood underground. He seemed exhausted – desperate for relief, even – and carried the baby girl in his arms, like before. His tired, wrinkled eyes looked to the ground, before looking up at the man who had his back to him. He continued to cradle the baby in his arms, despite her having his head rested on his shoulder, eyes closed in a deep sleep.

"Sir, he couldn't take it; like you mentioned earlier," the old man said feebly, "You were right."

The other man, whose stature was just as short as the other man's, turned around and sighed. He held a short, stubby hand to his face – a nest of sticks and moss bowing with his head.

However, the elderly man continued, "I was a fool to believe that the Count could take on such a responsibility."

"And you?" The other man asked as he walked towards the bearded man – his wooden, tall clogs stomping on the ground, "You believe that you can handle the responsibility of caring for two, small children?"

"Actually, sir," the elderly man said as he looked away, "This is why I came to you today."

It was quiet for a moment, while the man with clogs processed the other man's possible request. The only sound was the crackling from the nearby fire.

"I-I," the clog-man stuttered, "Me?"

"–There is no one else," the bearded man interjected, "I assumed that The Shadow, of all people, could handle such a task." The man's request came out as a question, though it was disguised as a comment. However, this was no ordinary question; it came out as a hidden challenge; a proposition that, if refused, would bring judgment.

"This child is powerful, Kor," The Shadow said as he looked to the sleeping baby, "Are you aware?"

"I was aware of an importance, but power? I was not made aware, no," Kor said as he looked to the baby.

"The child," The Shadow began, but a weight on his back caused him to look up to see the young boy about to pick up the egg in the nest. The Shadow smiled, plucked the child from his shoulder, and placed him on the ground. The Shadow adjusted his nest-crown and looked to the boy, "This child is important, just like the child whom you are holding. They bring hope to this dark, cold, world.."

The young boy, who stood in front of The Shadow with a warm smile, quickly ran to the elderly man to look at the baby. He was mesmerized by the young girl, in a way. There was quite an age difference, but she was his only friend; the only one to look to him with happiness, rather than disgust and absolute stress.

"This power you speak of–," the robed man began, but was quickly interrupted.

"–It is our duty to keep them safe. They are worth so much, but were left so little," The Shadow said sympathetically, "–yet, they are so happy. Their innocence is still very much there, but in a world like this, I wouldn't be surprised to see that happiness fade to hate. This boy must be put on the throne; he's our only hope."

"–But, the girl, what does she bring to this world, with this power that you speak of?"

The Shadow turned away and began to walk towards the fire with crossed arms, "Her power lies in the influence of humanity; good and evil. Her parents left her with something special, despite the horrific circumstances…" The Shadow looked to the fire, sadness in his eyes, as if he had accidentally began a recollection of awful events. After quickly composing himself, The Shadow cleared his throat, "The world will be cursed with many wars, much worse than this one, I'm sure. As a descendent of Mar, it should come as no surprise that the boy will have to fight for his city one day.." With this, the boy's eyes widened as he gulped, "–but, I'd like to believe that this girl will be strong enough to aid him one day."

Kor smirked at The Shadow's backside; a devilish grin that didn't fit the situation, whatsoever, but when The Shadow turned around to face him, he quickly hid his eerie visual.

"A _guardian_, if you will," The Shadow finished.

* * *

"You go first," Cara said as she slowly lifted an arm, not taking her eyes off of what was in front of her, and poked a silent Jak's shoulder.

Jak continued to look at the array of blue's and purple's swirling together, completely looking past its beauty; knowing that whatever was on the other side, most likely, would be nowhere near as calming.

Thinking Jak would be more than willing to take lead, Cara looked over at him curiously when he didn't. Quickly thinking up a snarky remark, Cara opened her mouth to usher him, but found herself holding back. What she saw, wasn't the Jak she was used to; rugged, quick-paced, and forceful, no, this was something else; he was quiet and seemed at peace.

Surprisingly, Jak broke the silence, "…I haven't seen one of these in a long time." In a way, this relaxed him – it was a sight he saw frequently at home. The frequent Geyser Rock trips, the countless times he passed through them to find the sage to help Daxter, the gates he had to fix when reaching a new town; it was something he knew in a place that he didn't.

However, Cara merely thought of his time in prison. Yes, they had gates there, but they were always inactive. She thought about how many times Jak must have looked a the warp ring; the one that sat dormant in front of the chair he was tortured in. Immediately, she felt bad – there was an escape right there; right in front of him; taunting him. Cara looked away, trying to put their differences aside, before looking back up at the portal. "It's pretty, isn't it?"

Jak looked to Cara, which made her hold her breath, though he didn't look angry.

Cara watched the reflection of the portal dance across the side of Jak's face; the blue's and purple's now running up his cheek; swirls casted in his left eye. Cara bit the side of her lip and looked away when Jak looked away, knowing she lost her chance to say something. Should she have said anything? The look wasn't exactly inviting; it was like he was trying to come up with something polite to say, but couldn't.

"–Uh," came a voice from above Jak, which caused Jak to look up as much as he could without throwing his friend off, "–are we goin' or not? I've readied myself four times since we've been here n' there's only so much I can do before I change my mind."

"Right," Jak said as he cleared his throat, "Let's go." Without any hesitation, Jak catapulted himself through the gate, leaving Cara standing there alone.

Cara stood there, her eyes on the warp gate. When Jak and Daxter jumped in, a gust of wind blew out, causing Cara's blonde hair to blow gracefully across her face – a face that showed curiosity and confusion.

She must have stood there too long, for a furry, orange head poked itself through the gate. "You comin' or what?"

* * *

The three stood silently at the Strip Mine; eyes shifting as they surveyed the area. It looked exactly how Cara had remembered it: tall, rock walls, mounds of dirt pushed into piles, the eco wells, and the conveyer belt. There was something a little different and that was the awful smell radiating from the area. While one would say someone left a carton of eggs to rot, Cara knew what it was – it was something her and Vin, especially, figured out in the lab: Ammonia – Metal Heads hated it.

While Jak began to walk, Daxter quickly covered his nose, his voice becoming nasally, "Bleck! What is that horrible smell? It smells like mildew n' piss, what gives!"

Cara, who walked slowly behind the two, smiled, "Well, you're right about one thing: it's a high-trace of ammonia, which is found in piss. We placed a lot of it out here to keep the Metal Heads away."

"Yeah," Daxter began as he turned around, "You seem a little too casual about havin' people piss all over the place out here."

"–Nope," Cara laughed, "–it's just cat pee."

While Daxter pretended to gag, Jak finally spoke up, "Wouldn't that attract them?"

"At first it does," Cara began as she walked past a disgusted Daxter, "–but, it's too strong for their senses. They'll come up to it, inspect it, get sick, and keep their distance."

Jak abruptly stopped and turned around, almost causing Cara to bump into him. "What about when it rains? Doesn't it wash it all away?"

"We planted cultured bacteria out here with the ammonia with dead rats–…"

"–Good, lord, this just keeps gettin' better n' better," Daxter interrupted as he let out a belch and held his stomach.

"No, we just collected the dead rats, planted the bacteria, since bacteria can live in a dead animal, well, dead anything for quite some time, and then planted the ammonia. It took a few strains, since it can kill the bacteria, but Vin found one," Cara said, but then noticed both Jak and Daxter seemed disinterested and confused, "The bacteria helps keep the ammonia fresh."

"Right," Daxter said as he rolled his eyes, "–gotcha!"

Suddenly, a throaty grunt sounded, and Jak, Cara, and Daxter quickly took cover behind a dirt mound. Cara and Jak rested their backs against the dirt, while Daxter climbed back to his usual spot.

"A Metal?" Cara asked in a complete whisper.

Jak peered around the corner and looked into the distance. Not only did he notice three Metals, but he also noticed that one of them was on all fours, chewing on a dead rat; the crunch of its bones loud enough for him to even hear. "Your rats don't seem to be working," Jak whispered, which brought a surprised 'what?' from Cara.

"Ya, we got a problem Ms. Scientist," Daxter said, "Those Metal Heads are just gobblin' up your rats, like it's not botherin' 'em at all!"

Meanwhile, across from the three, a small, crab-like Metal Head, popped out of the ground.

"That can't be," Cara practically said to herself, "They hated it – they couldn't even go near it."

"Well, darlin', it looks like they have a newfound love for it," Daxter said, but soon grimaced as he watched two Metal Heads fight over a single rat; it tearing into two.

"It's the eco," Jak chimed, "They're getting stronger."

As Jak continued to relay his idea, Cara listened, but noticed something moving in her peripherals. Cara glanced over and saw the small Metal closing in on the group, but didn't say a word.  
"As long as we are quiet, I'm sure we can find a way sneak around," Jak continued.

"Jak," Cara whispered, but Jak couldn't hear.

"–The last thing we want is to alert them."

Cara kept her eyes on the Metal and, as it got closer, brought her knees up to her chest. It scurried about, moving from right to left in a hasty motion. Cara curled her lips inward, trying her hardest not to gasp.

Daxter looked from the direction Jak was looking in, back to Cara; his eyes immediately widening at the sight of the Metal near Cara. "–Uh, Jak?"

Jak looked back and immediately noticed the threat. He took a deep breath, hoping that it would leave them alone if they did nothing, and sat still. Jak slowly looked to Cara, "Don't move," he whispered, "Don't make a sound."

Cara looked from Jak to the miniature beast and obliged; she kept quiet and remained still.

The three watched as the Metal latched onto Cara's shoe, which caused Cara to hold her breath. For a moment, the Metal simply nibbled on her laces, which brought relief – maybe it was friendly. Right as everyone began to calm down, the small creature threw its head back, screeched, and showed its teeth; about to bite down into Cara's ankle.

Cara closed her eyes and looked away, but the bite wasn't what made her jump – it was the sound of four rounds from her pistol that did.

…and_ every_ Metal Head heard.

Cara opened her eyes and looked to Jak, who had pulled a pistol from her holster in a moment of panic.

"Well!" Daxter said as he stood up straight, "We can just kiss the stealthy route goodbye!"

"Come on," Jak yelled, knowing there was no point of whispering any more, "We need to go!"

Before standing, Cara looked to the small Metal that was bloody and sprawled out on the ground.

_'Jak saved me? I mean, it wasn't like I would have died, and that makes it even more mind-blowing. Did Jak really spare me the pain of a bite to the ankle?'_

Cara looked up to Jak, who only looked to her in order to toss back the pistol. With a smirk, Cara followed.

The two dashed, with Daxter on Jak's shoulder, in the open – Metal Heads in pursuit.

A wasp-like Metal suddenly appeared and croaked out a whine, comparable to a crow.

Jak stopped and, this time, Cara ran directly into his back. Jak watched the insect-bird-like creature flutter in the air, "What is–…"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Daxter exclaimed, pointing in the creature's direction.

Before there were any answers, a purple stream of Dark Eco was flung from the creature's stinger, which caused the group to disperse. Jak rolled to the left, while Cara dove, less gracefully, to the right.

Another stream was shot towards Jak, but Jak noticed something glistening in the moonlight. Still on his side, Jak glanced over and noticed a sharp piece of scrap metal. Quickly, Jak grabbed the scrap metal and held it in front of his face, which caused the stream of eco to reflect back, like a boomerang, to its owner with a clink.  
The Metal screeched as it fell from a hover and to the ground.

As the two quickly stood up, Jak looked around them, "Where's Daxter?"

"HELP!" Daxter yelled from a distance, causing Cara and Jak to look in his direction. The ottsel was dangling from a Metal Head's grasp, being swung carelessly. The Metal Head, then, tossed Daxter into the air and looked up with its mouth open; ready for his next meal. The whole time, Daxter screamed – the whole way up, and the whole way down – but, he wasn't met with a set of sharp teeth. Instead, he bounced off of the Metal Head's body and onto the ground. Daxter spat out dirt and looked behind him just in time to see the, now, headless Metal Head fall to its knees and then onto its chest. Daxter shrieked as blood spurted in intervals from the opening, while snapped ligaments poked out like a cut wires.

Daxter quickly looked to Jak in awe, but Jak just stood there with a smirk, his Scattergun still raised.

The sound of pistol rounds caused Jak to look over his shoulder. Cara was working on another Metal Head and it didn't looking good. The Metal Head continued to charge toward her, as if the bullets weren't doing any damage, and Cara just continued to take a few steps backwards. Jak began to jog over, but Cara stopped him.

"I'm fine!" Cara yelled, "I got it!"

Even though Jak thought she was crazy, he listened, and stopped dead in his tracks. He watched as the Metal Head closed in, giving Cara barely any room to shoot. Jak's eyes shifted from the Metal to Cara, his eyebrows narrowed in confusion.

The Metal Head raised an arm, its claws out, and roared.

Cara quickly tossed her pistols to the ground. "How do you like this?" Cara exclaimed as she kicked the Metal Head directly in between its legs. In all honesty, that wasn't Cara's plan, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

Jak winced at the display and quickly turned around – the ball-kicking sending a shiver up his spine that he had to shake off. Jak assumed Cara took care of that Metal, for its sobbing whimpers ceased after he heard a pistol round.

* * *

The last few were easy and that's including the two on the platform. With Jak's Scattergun, the Metals were out with two shots, and killed instantly if hit in the skull gem. Jak did grow displeased with Cara for forgetting such important information, but the quick, Metal deaths soothed his temper. Now, the trio stood in front of the moving conveyer belt, all trying to calculate the right time to jump.

Jak, who stood ready, jumped and grabbed onto the side of the cart. Cara watched as he pulled himself up with ease and found herself frozen in place.

Jak quickly looked over his shoulder, "What are you doing?" he yelled, "Jump!"

"I can't!" Cara said as she looked down over the side. Just as she thought: an endless drop, surely ending in one's unpleasant demise. Upon noticing the cart furthering itself, Cara started to panic. She bounced in place; trying to get her body to jump. Finally, Cara felt her feet leave the ground and immediately regretted it.

In this moment, she could only hear her heartbeat and the echoes of her exhale. In her vision, she saw her own, outreached hand, Jak's look of anticipation, and the side of the cart as she began to fall. Cara closed her eyes, anticipating the overwhelming feeling of endless butterflies in her stomach as she fell, but she opened her eyes right when she felt her fingers curl around cold metal. Cara fixed her grip and grunted as she pulled herself up, but a pair of warm, firm hands made things easier. Cara looked up to see Jak's face – a look of fear in his eyes that had her staring, which made Jak order her to move it.

"Come on!" Jak yelled over the loud gusts of wind and machinery. With his hands wrapped around Cara's upper arms, he pulled her up.

"You did good!" Daxter exclaimed with a thumbs up, which made Cara smile.

Cara looked back to Jak and ended up looking past him when she saw a familiar creature. She focused on the creature's whizzing wings as it hovered, which made Jak's relieved smile; a smile she would been shocked to see, only a blurred moment in the corner of her eye. She watched as another stream of eco came her way – it all too quick to mention.

The eco flew past Jak's ear – it so close that he could hear and feel it going by. As Jak turned to look, the stream grazed against Cara's cheek; leaving a straight line of burnt flesh, that was accompanied with a dark rash, in its path.

Cara gasped as she lost balance – her shoulder bumping into Daxter; causing them both to tumble backwards off the cart. Cara kept a straight face, her lips slightly parted, as she felt herself falling. There was no fighting this; there was nothing she could do.

"JAAAK!" Daxter exclaimed, but it was all fuzzy to Cara.

Once again, she closed her eyes.

A surge of reality hit her when she felt a hand grasp one of her ankles.

Jak groaned as his face contorted in exhaustion. He felt himself slipping; his feet sliding across the dirt in the cart and towards the edge. With no choice left he let himself slide until he reached the one of the cart's bars that connected it to the belt. Jak looked down, groans still hissing through his teeth. He saw Cara, obviously, swinging helplessly by the ankle.

"Oh, my god," Cara said shakily as her stomach dropped. She was hanging upside down, staring directly into an abyss of darkness.

Jak continued to look down, looking for a certain someone…

Suddenly, an orange and yellow face showed itself. "Hello!" Daxter sang happily before he swung out of sight. Daxter swung casually, his face going in and out of sight, in which he made a comment each time. "Hey. Do. Ya think. You. Can. Help me!"

Cara looked and noticed that she had grabbed Daxter's tail during the fall. If it was to save him or if it was for leverage, she didn't know. However, the grasp wasn't great; her hands were slick with sweat. "Dax," Cara panted, "Stop!"

"What?" Daxter asked as he continued to swing, "Just tryin' ta make light of the situation!"

Cara felt as a drop of sweat slid down her forehead and down onto her nose. "Do you know how high we are right now?"

"Nah, I haven't looked yet!" Daxter grinned.

"–Don't!" Both Jak and Cara yelled in unison. While Cara's was more of a plead, Jak's was more of a sigh; knowing he'd freak out and increase the weight.

During all of this, Jak had managed to dodge every bullet of a eco, but with the Metal Head closing in, it was becoming much more difficult.

Daxter stopped swinging and stiffened up with wide eyes, "I'm not lookin' down…I'm not lookin' down…" he chimed to himself as he closed his eyes.

Cara turned her head to look up at Jak as she felt his grasp on her ankle start to loosen.

They were running out of time.

To make matters even worse, Jak felt an agonizing sting in his back. A painful groaned escaped Jak's mouth as he felt the stream of eco penetrate his skin. The eco melted a hole into Jak's shirt, right on his left, shoulder blade; leaving a visible burn and purple rash. Knowing that the Metal got its target, it crowed in pleasure.

"Just keep swinging, just keep swinging," Daxter sang, his eyes still closed in order to calm himself.

"Daxter! Goddamn it, stop swinging!" Cara yelled, the volume scratching her throat and causing an echo throughout the Strip Mine.

Cara sighed, but then noticed that Daxter's swinging caused a small amount of momentum. "Wait," Cara said as she looked to Daxter, "No, keep swinging! Keep swinging!"

Without question, Daxter began to swing and, this time, Cara swung with him. "Just like that! Keep going! Go faster!" Cara yelled, seemingly out of breath.

Despite the situation and despite Daxter's exhausted, he let out a remark in between pants, "Yeah! I love it when you talk to me like that!"

Completely ignoring Daxter's comment, Cara tightened up her stomach and swung as hard as she could. She saw her line of vision change: it wasn't just darkness anymore. Cara felt Daxter's tail slip and, instead of trying to keep hold, flung him forward – hoping he'd latch himself onto something. Once again, she saw Jak's face and reached out. This time, however, she saw that Jak's arm was already extended; a hand open for her to take. Cara grabbed Jak's hand as he yanked for forward and back onto the cart.

There was a moment.

Cara looked to Jak, while a few, blonde strands of her hair blew harshly against her face.

Jak stood there with his eyebrows narrowed, a look of relief painted on his face. Of course, Jak wasn't aware that he wore such an expression. To confirm the thought, his look of relief quickly turned to an annoyed confusion; not knowing why Cara was looking at him in such a way.

That was when both Jak and Cara realized that were still holding hands – like Cara was still hovering over a chasm; Jak held her hand tightly as if Cara was still in danger; like he didn't want to let her go.

"YOU ALMOST KILLED US! YOU DUMB, LITTLE–!"

Jak quickly broke the hand-holding and looked over his shoulder, while Cara cleared her throat and held her own hand to her chest.

Jak and Cara watched as Daxter wrestled with the wasp Metal. With Daxter's weight, the Metal struggled to keep flight and it didn't help that Daxter was punching it in the face. The two still watched amused, the cart closing in on the other side of the building, as the Metal and Daxter fell onto a cart. While the Metal was still dazed, Daxter kicked off the side of the cart. "So long! See ya some other time!"

The three jumped from the carts and onto the other side of the building. With Jak in front of Cara, Cara got a good look at Jak's new wound.

"Jak, your back," Cara said as she placed a hand on Jak's shoulder.

Jak immediately moved away from Cara's touch and kept walking, "I'm fine." Jak, as if to evade conversation, pressed the button on the door. Immediately, gunfire followed.

"AH! STAY BACK!"

Cara nearly stumbled when trying to dodge the bullets, but ran to the left side of the door, while Jak took cover on the other side.

"Do something, Jak!" Daxter yelled from behind Cara's leg, "This guy is crazy!"

Jak turned to look to the door, "Hey! Are you Vin? We're here to help! Torn sent us!"

Then, Cara peered around the door and almost took a bullet to the face.

"STAY BACK!" The man continued.

"–If we were here to kill you, you wouldn't be talking right now," Jak said sternly, hoping being straightforward would do the job.

"Oh?" The man said as he walked near the door, "Friendlies?" The man collapsed onto a crate he had used to barricade the door and sighed, "Thank goodness. Wha–so, uh, where's the army?"

"Uh," Daxter began as he looked to Jak and Cara, "We're it."

"What?" Vin said surprised as he rubbed his head, "Just you three? What do they think I'm worth?"

"I'm beginning to wonder that myself," Jak said as he ran his fingers over his goatee, "If you want, you can stay here and be Metal meat, but we're leaving before those monsters come back."

Vin took a deep breath and hopped over his makeshift barricade, immediately looking to Jak for direction.

Jak hugged the wall and looked both ways before jumping through the nearby warp gate with Daxter, leaving the other two to follow.

...

"Vin," Cara said as she bowed her head with a grin. She couldn't help but wonder if he recognized her – she did look different, after all.

"What?" Vin asked, slightly startled, but Cara's smile had him confused. "What?" He asked again, but Cara kept her grin, kept silent, and rose an eyebrow. Vin leaned in, squinting his eyes behind his spectacles, and mumbled, "Wait..." After readjusting his glasses, and rubbing a knuckle against them to remove the fogging, Vin scrunched his nose up as he peered even harder. "...Cara?"

Cara's smile grew bigger as she chuckled and dropped her arms to her sides, "It's me!"

"–My goodness, what are you doing here?" Vin exclaimed as he went in for a hug, but quickly backed away and dusted the dirt from his lab coat, "Did the Baron send you? What happened to you? You look awful!–no, I mean, you look okay, but a little banged up, but–..."

"–I'm fine, Vin," Cara said with a reassuring smile.

Remembering his train of thought, Vin frantically looked to the warp gate and then back to Cara, "That's not–..."

Cara nodded.

"–from the–..."

Cara nodded once more.

Vin grabbed both sides of face and gasped, "ARE YOU CRAZY – YOU KNOW THAT HE'S DANGEROUS!" Vin than grabbed both sides of Cara's face and pushed her cheeks together, "HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?"

"He's working for the Underground," Cara managed to spit through her fish-faced lips.

Vin quickly withdrew his hands and stepped back, "...What? I mean," he said as he fiddled with his fingers, "Okay...does he know that you–..."

"–No," Cara interrupted, "He doesn't." Cara sighed, "Please, don't say anything."

In response, Vin feebly nodded.

* * *

Cara let out a hefty exhale as she walked down into the Underground. It was incredibly quiet, but she realized why when she walked past the bunks: everyone was asleep. Cara groaned and winced slightly as she held her stomach. She had cramps all day; painful stabs in the stomach from her time of the month all day. Of course, she couldn't say anything – she didn't expect Jak to care or understand. What would he say? _Uh, ew. Bye,_ that's what he'd say.

As she walked by the bunks, she noticed that all of them were full. She, then, saw Jak sitting on the edge of the last bunk taking his boots off.

"Where am I going to sleep?" Cara asked, not even managing to properly greet her partner.

Jak turned to look at Cara while he kicked off his right boot, "I don't know, is there nothing left?"

Cara sighed, "No, there's not and I know _you_ knew there wasn't anything left."

Jak sighed, knowing a tantrum would probably ensure, and stood up, "I didn't think you were coming back tonight," he said casually.

Cara squinted her eyes as she narrowed her eyebrows – all while giving him a look like he was the stupidest person in the world, "What? Uh, you _knew_ I was coming back–and, what the hell is that? A few blankets on the floor?" Cara looked to Jak, "Let me guess, that's for me."

Mimicking Cara's bad tone, Jak retorted, "_Uh_, no, I didn't. You weren't with me when I left, but," Jak said as he slid past Cara, "I'm going to shower, so–..."

"–No!" Cara practically yelled as she walked over to the bathroom door, "You took my bed; you are not going to take the shower from me! Goodnight!" With that, Cara slammed the door, causing a few books to fall off of the nearby shelf.

Jak blinked – completely frozen in place – as he tried to process what just happened.

"Damn it," Cara groaned as she held her stomach and slid down the bathroom door to the floor. She was tearing up, but she didn't know why. Sure, the cramps were painful and all of the missions weren't helping, but she found herself upset for another reason – a reason she didn't quite know. Cara pulled her knees up to her chest and cried into her folded arms. Maybe it was the stress; the stress of war. This was all so different to her; she used to fight for the other side, after all. Whatever it was, her monthly, hormonal disaster wasn't helping.

_'Well, you better hurry up! I'm not about to wait out here for two hours,'_ Cara heard Jak say, which caused her to cease her crying and rest her head on her arms.

Jak was about to bang a fist on the door; another, _gentle_ reminder for her to hurry up, but heard a single sniff. He stiffened his jaw, knowing exactly what she was doing in there, and dropped his hand to his side. He found himself staring at the door, but realized that it was none of his business and he didn't want it to be.

After he let out a sigh, he turned away from the door and walked to the laundry bin. Right as he was about to toss his dirty clothes into the basket, which he knew he'd have to do in the morning, he stopped when something caught his eye. Jak peered into the laundry bin, a little perplexed – was he seeing what he thought he was seeing? He reached into the bin and withdrew someone's bed sheet; tilting his head as he inspected it.

A red stain, which he _knew_ was blood.

Jak chuckled quietly, "Looks like someone got messed up pretty bad."

Then, it hit him – fairly quick, too.

Jak looked to the bunk Cara had slept in the night prior and noticed it lacked sheets; the Underground soldier that occupied the bed slept on a just mattress, but he didn't seem to mind.

Once again, Jak's jaw stiffened as the realization hit him like a truck. He looked to the bathroom door and then to his bed, where a sleeping Daxter was sprawled out comfortably. Jak sighed, "...Fuck..." He rubbed the back of his neck as he dropped the sheets back into the bin. He took one last glance at the bathroom before he headed over to his bed.

* * *

When Cara emerged from the bathroom, she ran a towel through her hair as she was wrapped in another. Her eyes were still red and she hoped that Jak had gone to sleep; she knew she'd be silently judged.

There was no judging.

Cara stopped walking when she noticed that the last bunk was open and, practically, untouched.

Jak had switched with her.

Why? She didn't know, but she certainly wouldn't be complaining.

Cara looked to Jak, who was sleeping soundly on the floor, and smiled.

"You're not that bad," Cara whispered to the sleeping Jak, even though she was fully aware that he wouldn't hear.

But, maybe, it was better off that way.

* * *

**A/N:** Lots of action at the Strip Mine! I know it wasn't crazy like that in the game, but I wanted to create a moment that tested Jak's character. Also, there may be a few errors in this chapter. It has been a while, lol.


	19. The Girl Behind the Curtain

**A/N:** I know it has been awhile – I apologize. You know, Christmas is fast approaching (for those who are aware and celebrate it) and I've been shopping and decorating the house and tree. Also, both my son and husband have December birthdays, so we had some celebrating! Yay!

From here on, the chapters will be longer and will have more content. Some dialogue and situations will be different since Cara is involved and some missions, that I feel aren't important, will be skipped. However, they will be talked about or summarized. Thanks for continuing to read!

* * *

CHAPTER 19 – THE GIRL BEHIND THE CURTAIN

* * *

As the city of Haven stood silent, the approaching sun casted a blue hue over the shanty buildings. A few roosters in the farming district croaked at the sight, while tamed yakows chewed their wheat between their teeth. The streets and sands were damp from last nights storm and the sparse amounts of street lamps reflected off the puddles. The city smelled of crisp rain; a cold, moist mist that awoke that helped the KG fully awaken. The only voices in town were the static echoes of a few KG who had early morning duty. The town was, for the most part, dead. The guards joked and shoved each other, where cracked, radioed laughter ensued as they ate their microwaved, breakfast sandwiches.

Underground, soldiers slept, including our three heroes. While Jak usually slept on his stomach, he was now on his back. He had his left arm across his stomach, while the other was bent above his head. To everyones' surprise, including Daxter, Jak had awful sinuses. With the Underground housing over ten soldiers, all in which snored, coughed, and sweat, it became awfully muggy at night. With his lips slightly parted, Jak found himself breathing through his mouth only. Not only did this prove to be a solution, but it also helped him forget that he had multiple, sour smelling men sleeping next to him. But despite the circumstances, Jak dreamt. For once in a very long time, his mind was clouded in fiction; a time and a place that he'd kill to make a reality.

Jak opened his eyes to see himself on the sands of a familiar place. Daxter wasn't there and neither was Cara; he was alone, on the beach, and looking off into the setting sun. All he could hear was the calm tide rolling on the sand and a few seagulls in the distance. He turned around and froze. A breath of relief escaped his lips as his stiff shoulders loosened. Jak grinned as looked to all the cottages – all of them were there, in the same place, and he knew which one belonged to each island inhabitant. There was a single hut on the shore, a few on the grassy alcove above him, and a house on stilts; high above the water with a wooden bridge attached to it. Jak watched in awe, only daring to take a few steps forward, and realized that it was almost _too_ quiet.

_'Daxter?'_ Jak quickly turned around and studied the sands. There were no footprints; no tiny paws, and not even his footsteps were visible. With as must speed as before, Jak reached up and slid his fingertips across his _bare_ shoulder. This wasn't normal, hell, this wasn't the perfect picture he daydreamed about. Jak looked up at the cliffs, _'Where is everyone?'_

_'Jak?_' a woman asked.

Jak looked over his shoulder as he stepped to the side. He didn't know what to expect – this had to be just a dream. There was no way he was back in Sandover; there was no way he was _home_. But, the sight of the woman who called out to him made him reconsider.

The woman had her hands clasped behind her back and her head tilted to the side. Her aqua-colored hair blew steadily behind her as she pulled on a grin.

_'Keira?'_ Jak asked, even though he was fully aware that it couldn't have been anyone else.

Keira laughed, _'Who else could it be?'_ After she saw Jak smile and turn toward her, she started to walk over.

Jak was amazed and just like before, he was infatuated with everything about her. The way she walked: graceful, but with a purpose, and her voice: raspy, but still feminine. Jak watched how her hips swayed and how her plum-colored capris still fit snug on her – how the brim was rolled down to expose her hip bones. His eyes wandered back up to her face as she continued to close the gap. To him, she walked to him in slow motion and he couldn't move, despite wanting to run into her arms.

When Keira was only a yard away, she stopped walking. _'I've missed you, Jak,'_ she said.

The corner of Jak's mouth curled up into a genuine smile, _'I missed you, Keira. More than you can imagine.'_ Jak looked to the ground, '_I thought I'd never see you again,'_ he said as he looked back up to her.

Keira's expression went from happy to concerned, _'What do you mean?'_

Now, Jak knew it was a dream, but he didn't care. This was his time to see her and talk to her, even if she really wasn't there. He didn't know where she was; if she was even in Haven, or if she was even alive. It took a moment for Jak to respond, but he finally stuttered his words out,_ 'We were separated,'_ he began. He watched Keira's look of worry deepen as he continued, _'We went through the rift...the rift we found on top of the citadel.' _

Keira blinked a few times and stayed quiet.

Jak let out a defeated huff and kept his smile, _'You don't remember, do you?'_

With an upset pout, Keira shook her head.

_'I didn't think you would,'_ Jak said as he looked away. His discomfort caused him to constantly shift; his feet crunched in the sand beneath him.

_'Are you upset?'_ Keira asked.

Jak looked to Keira, 'What?'

Keira, who once had her arms crossed, dropped her arms to her sides. _'Are you upset?' _

_'About what?'_ Jak asked. He tried to mask his pain, but just like the Keira in real life, she knew.

Keira took a few steps forward, _'Don't be upset. I hate seeing you upset, you know that.'_

Jak just kept his eyes on her, but didn't say a word.

_'Jak,'_ Keira began, _'You remember what happened on this beach...right?' _

Jak looked to ground as he drowned himself in the memories. Like a dream within a dream, he reminisced on him and Keira on that beach. After the journey to the Volcanic Crater; after the fight with Gol and Maia; after they returned to Sandover with the rift, they were able to confirm their feelings. Keira snuck out at dawn and met him under the fisherman's dock. Both scared but trusting, they gave in to each other. They kissed and made love under the fading moon and the dark cobalt sky; they were each others first and only. He loved her. They stayed on that beach until the late morning. They watched as the sun rose over the ocean, they made each other laugh, and kissed some more. That time was so innocent, so untouched by the realities of life, that they revolved around each other nonstop.

_'Yes,'_ Jak said, though the sadness that engulfed him only let him breathe it out.

Keira, this time, walked right to him. _'So, don't be sad...okay? There are so many memories, good ones, that can be cherished. Even though we're apart..'_ She slowly brought her hand up to the side of Jak's face, which made him close his eyes and hold his breath. _'I love you, Jak.' _

In a moment of desperation, Jak reached both of his hands up to cup Keira's face. He wanted to kiss her, he needed to kiss her.

His hands were met with nothing. Jak opened his eyes to see both of his hands in front of him, but no trace of Keira. Not only was she missing, but so were her footprints; it was like she was never there.

He accepted it.

* * *

Tonight, Daxter had decided that sleeping in-between Jak's covered ankles would suffice. He would coo a simple _ooh_ and shiver whenever his back was greeted with the cold air. The situation became a routine; Daxter would yank the blanket down, only for Jak to pull it up five minutes later. Daxter would sleepily open an eye, grab the blanket from the bottom, and swaddle himself in it – which was always accompanied with a satisfied _yeah_. Jak's feet were left exposed, which warranted a wiggle of the man's toes. Jak would, this time, roughly jerk the blanket upwards, which left Daxter rolling out onto the fitted sheet in a cinematic fashion.

* * *

The third hero, however, wasn't having the best sleep that she could. For Cara, every night was a struggle and bucket of nightmares. Unlike Jak, who didn't know if his dream would classify as a dream or nightmare, Cara was certain this was a nightmare. That's all she ever had. While snores, mattress springs, sleepy grumbles, and coughs echoed throughout the Underground fortress, Cara tossed and turned. A quiet whimper escaped her lips as she turned onto her right side. As she clenched her fingers around the corner of her pillow, she brought her knees up to her chest.

_'No, w-what have you done?' _a man asked. This man couldn't be older than thirty, given his youthful, yet green-tinged, complexion. He wore a log stump on his scalp, though it was mostly covered with his leafy hair.

_'Hush, you fool!'_ another man demanded as he whipped to face the man at the back of the room. His hair was alabaster and tied back into a ponytail, but his stray strands blew messily. _'To think you can even fathom my work is inconceivable!'_

_'–Where are we going?'_ a woman interrupted sternly. After she looked to the bundle in her arms, she looked to the man. Her long, pale-blonde hair blew against the small of her back as she waited for an answer.

The man looked to the woman as he placed a hand on her shoulder, _'Anywhere,'_ he began, but a fierce pain suddenly stuck him in his abdomen, causing him to hunch over in bitter anguish. He clutched his stomach as a monstrous growl came from within him. Swirls of purples, blacks, and blues encircled him as his groans of agony became deep, eerie echoes from his throat. When it ceased, he slowly stood up and looked the woman directly in the eyes. _'Anywhere,'_ he repeated with a ghoulish smirk, _'Anywhere, but here.'_

The woman's eyes widened in fear as she took a few steps back. _'What have you done to yourself, brother? This isn't you,'_ she said with worry.

The man let out a psychotic laugh, _'Oh, but it is,'_ he said as he grabbed the woman by her upper arm. _'Just wait. Soon, you will join me and we'll show the world...what we can do.' _

The woman jerked her arm out of her brother's grasp, _'I would never.'_ While the man looked to her in disbelief, she turned her back to him and walked over to a wooden bassinet. She curled her fingers around the bassinet's side and looked down into it. _'There, there,'_ she cooed as she ran a gentle hand over a, surprisingly, calm baby's head, _'Everything will be alright.'_

_'You are wasting time!'_ the man yelled as he clenched his fists at his sides.

_'–You are wasting time!'_ the woman yelled back in return, not even bothering to look his way. _'If you wish to leave, then leave! You are stooge to believe that I'd join you.' _The woman continued to comfort her young until she felt a tight hand around her throat. With a grunt, she was thrown to the ground.

The man immediately got on top of her and returned his hand around her neck. _'You ignorant matron!'_ he yelled. With the frightened woman underneath him, he continued, _'You think you have a choice, but you don't! If you do not heed my words, I will put an end to you myself!' _

_'I've done enough for you, brother!'_ the woman struggled underneath her brother's firm hands, _'I've stayed by your side during,'_ she coughed, _'all of this! I let you use me as lab rat; I've let you own my veins with eco! I'm infected with your experiments!' _

With his hands, he pushed her harder into the ground, _'Are you saying my experiment has been a burden on you, my dear sister?'_ he hissed.

The man who stood at the back of room, in fear of the rift that the two had created, finally stepped forward. _'Gol, that's enough!'_ he shouted angrily.

_'–Mind your business, Samos!'_ the man yelled as he look to the other man over his shoulder.

The woman responded weakly, _'All I want is a life of my own.'_

_'–You have had a life of your own!'_ the man practically yelled.

Suddenly, everything got blurry. Things that haven't been explained were left in question.

* * *

As Daxter slept soundly, both Jak and Cara opened their eyes in unison.

Jak stared at the ceiling and watched as droplets of water fell from an exposed pipe. Before, he wanted answers – not just how he got to Haven, but what happened to Keira and Samos during those two years he was locked up. Were they okay? Was Keira okay? Did Keira still love him? Did she even care about him and his whereabouts? Jak hated the thought, but it was a possibility: _that she forgot about him and moved on_. It would come as no surprise if Keira didn't treat him like_ Dream Keira_ if they were to see each other again. This was something he knew and had to accept.

Cara laid on her right side completely oblivious to Jak. _Jak didn't have bad dreams, Jak is never sad, Jak doesn't care about anything_, so why would he be awake in a state of panic? Cara didn't know anyone else was awake, so she sighed.

This, however, caught Jak's attention. He turned his head to look her way, but her lack of movement convinced him that his tired mind was playing tricks on him.

Cara laid there still and wondered. How were her dreams related to her? How could a couple of scientists going through a warp gate have anything to do with her? That man, though – the man with green skin, he looked familiar. But, why?

* * *

While Jak and Cara lulled themselves back to sleep, a man on the other side of town intended to stay fully awake.

He sat at his bar and tapped his portly fingers onto the wood, all while holding a communicator up to his ear with the other.

A man grumbled in his sleep before he threw his bed sheets back. He reached out in the dark and patted his fingertips on the end table until he felt his communicator. He let out a cough before he brought his communicator to his ear. _'Hello?'_ the man answered. He seem peeved, like the phone call interrupted his beauty sleep.

Krew coughed wetly before responding, "I have some news for you that will, how do you say, awaken your spirits."

_'Krew?'_ the man asked.

"Oh," Krew chuckled, "Haven's commander is both a great racer and smart. Not that I expected anything less," Krew said sarcastically.

Picking up on the smuggler's sarcasm, Erol asked annoyed, _'What is it?'_

"Let's just say that I can put a sure location on your AWOL, KG soldier, the escaped prisoner, and his rat," Krew said confidently, all while admiring the vast amount of rings on his fingers.

_'Rat? What rat–that doesn't matter, where? If you don't release this information to me, I'll make sure that your bar burns to the ground!'_ Erol not only was awake, but he was flustered and angry.

"Of course, but I must ask of you a favor in return," Krew pressed heavily.

On the other end of the conversation, there was a miffed sigh. _'What?'_

"After I send over a proper payment, of course, I'd like for you to take Cara, Jak, and his little, orange pest off the radar," Krew said casually. Almost like this wasn't even a deal and that he would get what he wanted with ease.

Erol rose from his mattress and sat on the edge of his bed, _"Are you fucking out of your mind? They're criminals, all of them!–"_

"–I want Jak to race," said Krew abruptly.

Erol scoffed and remained silent. Krew, the owner of Haven's racetrack and also Erol's sponsor, wanted to face him up with not only a new opponent, but rather a man Erol was quite familiar with? A man that Erol labeled a _psycho_?

Due to Erol's silence, Krew pressed on. "If you agree to this transaction, I could even have him lose the last race, hm?"

After taking a deep breath and thinking to himself, Erol answered, _'How much?'_

Krew chuckled, "5,000 orbs, plenty?"

_'5,000 orbs?'_ Erol repeated. That's more than the Baron pays him in a week, that's more than two race winnings. To him, that was enough for him to agree. Also, if Eco Freak blew the race, that meant even more orb. _'Deal.'_

Krew chuckled once more, "That's what I like to hear."

_'Oh, but Krew,'_ Erol began.

"What?" Krew asked in an agitated manner. He had closed the deal; he didn't need anything more from the red-headed brat.

_'Say, by chance, he never makes it to the finish line,'_ he smirked, _'Would that count against our little deal?'_

Krew smirked along with Erol, his rotten, gold filling visible, "That's good, 'ey?"

Erol let out a sigh as he ran his hand through his unarmored, red hair and dropped his communicator on the small desk next to the bed.

There was some stirring in sheets behind him. A woman with short, aqua hair sat herself up with her elbows and spoke, "Who was that?"

"No one, just Krew," Erol said tiredly.

The girl chuckled, "Ha, definitely no one then." When she noticed that Erol seemed stressed, she held the sheet against her bare chest and leaned forward, "Erol, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Keira," he exhaled as he waved her concerns away, "Just a new racer, is all."

"Oh...well," she began as she sat up against the headboard, "You shouldn't be worried."

Erol grinned, his eyes still on the ground, "Well–"

"–Well nothing!" Keira said happily as she crawled over to his side of the bed, "You're a great racer!" Keira got on her knees and wrapped her arms around Erol in a backwards hug. "Besides, I'm sure he has nothing on you," she chuckled as she tilted her head to the side.

"You're right, he's nothing," Erol said as he leaned back into the hug, closed his eyes, and let out a relieved sigh.

"You have nothing to worry about," Keira cooed into Erol's ear as she ran a hand down his exposed chest.

"Mmm," he moaned at her touch. "Actually, you know what would make me feel better?"

"What's that?" Keira seductively whispered in question.

Erol turned his head to look at her. "Round two," he said with a smirk.

Keira bit her lip as she ran her hand back up to his shoulder, "I can do that."

"Yeah?" Erol asked.

"Yeah," Keira assured.

Quickly, Erol spun around and pinned Keira's naked body onto his bed, which caused a delighted scream and giggle from Haven's mechanic.

* * *

"We're lost, totally lost!" Daxter whined as he walked ahead of Jak and Cara. The trio hadn't had a lot of luck today, unfortunately. Due to them waking up late, there was no hot water or food at the Underground, and not to mention, the lack of unattended zoomers on the street. Jak and Cara could manage with food, but Daxter missed out on the poppyseed muffins...so it was the end of world. "This," Daxter began as he whipped around and pointed at the two, "–is your fault, ya little, sleep queen! If ya hadn't been so concerned over them dark, under-eye circles, I would'a been fed 'n I woulda been happy!"

Jak rolled his eyes and continued to walk past the ottsel.

Cara smirked, "Well, I'm _sorry_," she harassed.

"Not you, I was talkin' to Jak," Daxter said casually as he gestured a thumb his way.

"–Where are we?" Jak asked as he turned around.

Cara chuckled as she waltzed towards Jak, "It's a little harder to find your way around when you're on the ground, huh?"

"You know," Jak said as he peered up at the sky, "I think I have been on foot for fifteen minutes total since I got out."

"You mean _snuck_ out?" Cara asked with a smirk.

Jak looked down at her, "I could say the same for you, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, we get it," Daxter said as he walked in-between Jak and Cara while swatting the air, "You're both fugitives, whatever."

Jak and Cara, in a way, had a staring contest. They just looked at each other, waiting for someone to say the next snarky comment. Cara held a facetious grin on her face with her arms crossed, while Jak just stood there.

Finally, Jak rose an eyebrow at her, which made her drop her arms to her sides. In a way, it didn't seem conflicted. Was Jak joking around with her? Oh, the Precursors!

"This way," Cara said as she gestured her arm to the right.

From a distance, Daxter turned to look at the stragglers, "Hey, Jak, ya wanna, I dun know, get on my shoulder or somethin'?"

Jak rolled his eyes at the constant badgering of, _'Jak, Jak, Jak, Jak, Jakko,''Hey, Jak,''Hellllooo?'_ and turned around to walk over to his furry friend.

As Jak began to walk, Cara walked beside him. "So," she began as she glanced over at Jak, "What are you going to do after Krew's next mission?"

Jak eyed her, "What do you mean?"

"Are you going to buy anything?" Cara asked, "Have you been saving up for anything? I mean, shit, have you even bought anything?"

"I've only bought shit for you," Jak said as he kicked a clump of dirt out of his way.

"Alright, so you have quite a bit then," Cara said as she looked over at him again, "Are you going to buy anything, are you saving up for something?"

"An apartment," Jak replied without even looking up at her.

Cara laughed, "The Underground life not good enough for you?"

"Nope."

Cara scoffed with a sarcastic smile, "You know, it's really hard to talk to you. It's like you've never talked a day in your life," she joked.

Jak's jaw stiffened as he continued to look down at the ground.

"Anyway," Cara sighed as the sand crunched underneath their feet, "I'm planning on moving back into my apartment near the slums. It's not great, but thankfully, it's not_ in_ the slums. I lived there back before I joined the guard; back when I was eighteen." Cara, once again, looked to Jak. He wasn't chiming in, but he seemed to be listening. "Right when I was released from the orphanage," she exhaled, "That's where I went."

Jak looked up to her, "You were an orphan?" It was strange, Jak sounded sympathetic.

Cara shrugged it off, "Ah, it's no big deal. I didn't know my parents; I never met them once. It's like I woke up and I was there," Cara said. Oddly, she sounded somewhat cheery, "What was cool was that I went from zero siblings, and me being alone, to dozens of brothers and sisters. I didn't mind being there," she finished.

By now, that had caught up with Daxter. They turned the corner and Jak nearly trampled the poor ottsel.

"Daxter, what are you..." Cara began, but noticed that not only had Daxter stopped, but he was frozen in place.

Four Krimzon Guards...right there..._right_ in front of them and they were stopped.

While Jak was ready to take the guards head on, both Cara and Daxter took a few steps back. Out of fear, Cara shakily took Jak's hand into hers.

The realization that Cara was holding his hand caused Jak to look at her over his shoulder. He was ready to snatch his hand back, but saw the absolute despair in her eyes. Jak didn't know if he should be pissed or sympathetic, considering the hell he went through at the prison while she just sat around. One of the guard's voices caused him to quickly look back to him.

"By the order of Haven City, you are no longer wanted in the system. You are free civilians unless you commit any activity that warrants our arrival," he said. Then, they began to walk away, though one guard brought his armored face right in front of Jak's with a, 'I dare you, outlaw.'

When they were out of sight, Daxter relaxed, "Whew, that was a bit...odd, but I'm cool with that!" He said as he turned to face Jak.

Cara quickly let go of Jak's hand and looked away, "Yeah, that was strange." Cara tried to compose herself the best that she could, "Maybe, I mean, they said we're out of the system, right?" She looked to Jak and then to Daxter, "We're free!"

"I don't know," Jak interjected, "Something doesn't feel right._ Someone_ did this, it wasn't because of good behavior, I can promise you that."

"How do ya know Jak?" Daxter asked as he climbed back onto Jak's shoulder, "Did you get a referral, a representative maybe?" His grin was huge, a sign that Jak was about to be harassed, for sure. "Someone that knew about your _bad_ behavior in prison? A boyfriend, a butt buddy, perhaps?"

"Stop," Jak demanded as he tried to swat Daxter off of his shoulder.

Daxter simple leaped to Jak's other shoulder and laughed, "You didn't say no!"

"Oh, my god," Jak sighed as he ran his hands down his face, "Cara, do you know the way or not?"

Cara snapped back to attention, "Yeah, it's this way."

"Great," Jak sighed as he followed her down the street.

A few minutes later, they were down the street and approaching the port. Jak found Daxter's silence as a blessing and Cara walked next to him, just as quiet.

Suddenly, Daxter quietly snickered, "You dropped the soap, didn't you?"

Jak simply ignored him, while Cara barely contained a snort.

* * *

Once arriving at the Hip Hog, the three walked in. Immediately, Jak, Cara, and Daxter looked around, hoping to catch side of the owner; the blimp of a man, himself.

Daxter, who was back on Jak's shoulder, go figure, brought his hand to his chin. "Hmm," he said as he looked around once more, "It doesn't look like he's here, but, I mean, where would he go?" Daxter looked to Jak, but Jak simply shrugged.

"Right?" Cara chimed, "It's not like he could fit through the door," she finished with a chuckle.

"–That's what I was gonna say!" Daxter said as he slapped Jak's shoulder. "Darlin', you're right on tha money!"

"It's good to get a brisk walk in once in awhile, 'ey?"

"WAH!" Daxter shrieked, while Cara jumped from the realization that Krew was there the whole time.

"That was you?" Jak asked, fully aware that he had an ottsel wrapped around his neck and Cara peeking over his shoulder.

Krew placed a hand on his chest, "It was I. I felt that there's no need to have the guards all over my best errand-boy," he finished with a deep inhale. He watched Cara's eyebrows narrow from behind Jak's shoulder. "Errand-brats, I apologize."

Both Cara and Daxter rolled their eyes.

"Why, though?" Jak asked, "I mean, you're still a Haven citizen," Jak's tone then became drawn out and abrasive, "Aren't you _afraid for your life?_"

Krew chuckled, followed by a snort that made the three scrunch up their noses, "Good heavens, no! Now why would give someone I was," he air quoted, "_Afraid for my life_ a job?"

Suddenly, a distance boom caused the Hip Hog to shake. Both Cara and Jak cowered, while Krew held his paper-weight fan above his head.

"E-E..Earth...EARTHQUAKE!" Daxter shouted as he hoped off of Jak's shoulder, "Everybody run for your LIFE!" He frantically ran around the bar, while Jak, Cara, and Krew watched with straight faces. "THE TABLES! THE CHAIRS! Find cover, people! THE BAR! No, wait, I'll hide at the bar!" He yelled as he scampered past the three and to the bar, "No one bother me, there's an earthquake!" Daxter said as he disappeared behind the bar's counter.

"Bloodsucking Metalheads," Krew fumed, but a tinker caused everyone to look up at the ceiling.

Krew's largest, gold trophy was wiggling back and forth.

"NO!" Krew exclaimed, "No, no, no!" He chanted as he dashed up to the trophy.

Jak and Cara looked at each other, surprised at Krew's speed.

Krew held the trophy in its place and breathed a sigh of relief, "Now, now, that's much better," he said as he patted it. He began to fan himself until he caught his breath, "I have a proposition for you, Jak." This made Cara and Jak walk closer.

In the background, you could hear Daxter as he pointed at a trophy above Jak. "Jak, if that falls, it's your head, pal."

Jak looked to Daxter momentarily, while Cara looked above them. She made sure to take a few steps to the side.

Krew continued, "Racing is the biggest sport in the city." He began to float around Jak and Cara, which made their glaring eyes follow him around. "Erol is the undisputed, grand champion. He's crazy and dangerous on the track." He chuckled, "My kind of guy." As Krew got only inches away from Jak's face, Cara stepped back. "Only a fool would dare race against him, 'ey?"

Jak swatted at Krew's lingering breath, while Cara scrunched up her nose at the display.

Krew began to make his way to the bar, "And that's where you three come in." Krew retrieved a security pass from the counter and made his way back over to the two, "A client of mine is looking for a fast driver for her raising team. He's a security pass to get into the stadium section.." Krew tossed the pass to Jak, but Cara, with a grunt, leaned over and caught it." The large man looked to packet of paper he was holding and looked to Jak, "And uh, your contract...and with just a few trifles from me, heh heh. I've already, uh, signed your name to save time, hmm?" he said as he pointed to the packet.

Daxter hopped up onto the counter and crossed his arms, "A contract? What exactly are we signing for?" Daxter walked over to the two just in time for Krew to toss the packet and for him to catch it. Daxter looked to the packet and started to read, "We the racers hereby agree to give Krew all proceeds from race earnings, endorsement feeds, broadcast royalties, syndication residuals, vehicle sponsorships, mall appearance fees..." That one, however, made Cara snicker. "Collectible card assets, fast food tie-ins, use of likeness rights, talk show deals, clothing lines, and all print rights; including book, novella, comic, pamphlet, ticker tape, neon sign and bathroom graffiti designs..." Daxter, then, took a huge breath, "Toy rights, shoe lines, mood rings, game rights, vitamin endorsement, city kickbacks, movie deals, and of course, all death and dismemberment accident insurance claims."

"Uh," Cara began, but Krew made sure to interrupt.

"Heh, we can work out the tiny details later.." Krew turned and pointed at Jak, causing him to back up, "_If_ you can get from here to race garage, near the stadium, in less than three minutes. My client said she'd consider letting you drive for her team. Make me proud, hmm?"

Jak and Cara turned to walk to the bar's exit, with Cara in the lead.

"You driving?" Jak asked.

Cara turned around, "Nooo?"

"Then hand it over," Jak said as he opened his hand.

* * *

"That was worse than last time!" Cara exclaimed as she moved her hair from her face, including a 'pft' to get a strand from her mouth.

"Are we done?" Daxter asked, his hands still clenched to the handlebars with his eyes closed.

"You guys are _such_ babies," Jak chimed.

"Yeah? Well going fifty straight at a building doesn't sit well with me," Cara said as she got off of the zoomer.

"Did you die, though? Jak asked, a false, sweet smile on his face.

Cara scoffed, "If you asked me that a minute ago, I'd say it was a possibility."

Daxter opened his eyes one at a time, "Oh, we're done!" Since Jak was quite a ways ahead, Daxter hopped onto Cara's shoulder as she followed him.

Once the reached the entrance, which they assumed was the place, they slowly walked in.

Jak looked around, a little unsure of the place. A part of him felt like they weren't supposed to be in here, but then again, Krew, the owner of the racing stadium, said that they could. Once again, Jak looked around – it didn't look like anyone was there.

"_Hellooo_?" Cara quietly chimed, all while taking in all the tools, equipment, and trophies.

"Uh, hello?" Jak repeated, "Krew said someone was looking for a race driver?" He leaned on one of the lifts and Daxter was quick to join him. Cara spun a single time, admiring the achievements, before joining the two.

Suddenly, a voice that somewhat startled everyone, called out from behind the curtain. "I'm busy right now. You must be Krew's errand-boys.."

Jak, Cara, and Daxter all looked to the curtain with a scowl. Jak, because he tired of being referred to as a _mere_ errand-boy, and Cara, because she was tired of being _called_ an errand-boy when she was, in fact, a _girl_.

"Look, I don't mean to be rude, you did get here fast, but I'm not interested in any new drivers right now," the woman said.

"What?" Cara whispered, causing Jak to turn his head, "Krew said that she was looking for new drivers, though."

"I know, sh," Jak quickly whispered back with a hush.

Cara rolled her eyes and stepped back with a huff.

The woman's shadow frantically looked to whatever she was looking at, "And I've got work to do!"

"Is there anything we can do?" Jak asked charmingly as he leaned further against the lift.

Cara's jaw nearly dropped at Jak's display. It took nearly a month for him to be civil with her, but he's flirting with a stranger? Figures, honestly. As she continued to watch Jak's pathetic act, Cara crossed her arms, "Really, Jak?" she asked in a harsh whisper.

Jak looked over his shoulder, "What?"

"You're just gonna fuckboy your way through this one, huh?" Cara asked with a smile.

Jak squinted his eyes. "Shut up," he exhaled before turning back around.

"No!" the woman exclaimed, "I'm, uh, working on, uh, secret vehicle project," she finished as she moved in front of whatever she was working on.

Jak rolled his eyes, "Okay, _sorry_."

"Listen, if you think you have the guts to race in this town, try taking my prototype jet-board out on the stadium course. Beat the stadium challenge and _maybe_ I'll consider you for my team," she said.

* * *

With a smile, Cara walked over to Jak and the ottsel. "You did good," Cara chimed as she stopped in front of them.

"Oh ya! We put that stadium challenge in tha bag!" Daxter exclaimed as he hopped on Jak's shoulder, "But did'ya expect anythin' less?" Daxter asked as he leaned on Jak's head and inspected his nails.

Cara chuckled, "I'm surprised you held on for so long."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Daxter asked as he leaned forward with his hands on his hips.

Cara smugly crossed her arms, "Oh, nothing."

"Ya, that's what I thought. Don't be jealous that I got to be Jak's one freebie into the course," Daxter joked.

Cara rose an eyebrow as she surveyed Daxter's three-foot stature, "Yeah, definitely jealous," Cara snickered.

"Anyway," Daxter said as he peered down at Jak, causing Jak to look up at him, "Let's go tell Miss I'm-So-Happy-Your-Here that the course wasn't challenging enough and that these heroes need something that isn't a waste of time," Daxter mused.

As Jak turned around, Cara quickly brought a hand up to her mouth. The end of Daxter's tail was black and singed, with a little spark of flame at the tip.

Daxter stood up straight and flared his nostrils as he sniffed the air. "Mmm, what is that?" He sniffed again, "Steak? Chicken?" He sniffed once more, "Ham, maybe?"

"Oh, yeah," Cara interjected, "It's a _big_ ham, for sure.."

"Well, whatever it is, it smells delicious," Daxter finished.

* * *

I planned including Ashelin in this one, but the chapter was already pretty long. I apologize for the blocky writing. I do not plan on jumping from place to place in future chapters; I just wanted to get the story to where I wanted it to be. Also, I know this chapter's content was mission-to-mission; there wasn't a lot of original material, but that's just how I set this chapter up.

Ninazu: Tess didn't always know Daxter and, besides, I don't think Tess was ever physically attracted to Daxter until she became an ottsel. To Tess, Daxter was her pet. Yes, she loved him when she was human, but only as a furry companion; like how you love a dog or cat.

Ralph: Thank you! Even when they get along, I don't think the banter will ever stop. Also, I hope you enjoyed this super long chapter! And with Jak, I suppose he's becoming nicer. He's alright with being sincere behind someone's back, but not really to their face. It's like, "You look pretty." "What did you say?" "Uh, I said you look shitty, goodnight."

thatguy4643: I'm glad you're enjoying it! Make sure to give your eyes a break, though. There have been times where I'm writing on here and then everything's blurry for ten minutes lol.

Luna Latanya: Maybe...? Maybe not...?

Unlucky Alis: Lol, well it's actually something you, as the reader, already know. Jak doesn't, however. There will be more on that later.

Oblique Strategies: Yes, there will be quite a bit of Vin. I'm looking to make Vin very involved; he will be in my story more than he was in the game. Ah, thanks for correcting me. I can go a bit comma crazy sometimes. I made sure to avoid that in this chapter. Any better?

ClanCusack: Your comment was great, thank you! I have worked very on hard on Cara. I don't want her to be too strong or too weak. To hear that she is a great character, well, I really appreciate it. This story is a lot of fun to write and to hear that it's incredible is really motivating. Thanks so much!


	20. Red

**Author's Note:** What up, y'all. I'm sorry it has taken me almost three months to return with something, but things have been very busy over here. Incredibly hectic. February came around and I was re-diagnosed with Grave's (an overactive thyroid) and it really took a toll on my creative side; couldn't draw or write; my mind was a ball of fuzz, to give you an idea.

If you're here and have read my past chapters, thanks so much for reading and reviewing! If you're here and haven't read my previous chapters, just know that if you're put off by the first-person writing, I will be going back and editing it to third (how my chapters are now and how they will be in the future). Enjoy the chapter this VERY long chapter (3x as long as usual). And no, I don't plan on making them this long on the regular.

**Warning:** This chapter contains slander and content that could be offensive to some people. Just know that it was said solely for a character's dialogue and that I don't use it on a day to day basis in real life. If you'd like to skip it, please disregard any of the chapter after the return back to The Underground.

* * *

CHAPTER 20 – RED

* * *

Torn was never one to slack off. Ever. He knew discipline and integrity, though he'd never admit that his time in the Guard was what set him straight. Being the leader of the Underground took a mass amount of patience, which he did not have, so whenever he felt as if someone could do better, he always made sure to verbally smoke the shit out of them. To him, there was no problem that couldn't be fixed; he didn't need to rub another man's back and ask if they were alright. His words stung like dried ice, like a cold dagger in your skin, but did he care? No. Torn expected everyone to always understand, always be willing, and always ready for a fight. When Cara arrived, he lowered those expectations...

Cara argued, asked questions, and had a pizazz he didn't necessarily understand. He looked back on their time together often, wondering how this girl could have even landed a job in the military. How she survived basic training, he couldn't even fathom. As much as she bothered him to his wits end, he could never send her off. Even for a guy like Torn, familiarity is hard to let go of. Torn and Cara deployed three times together: one combat and two for natural disasters. They were close; they were family. The stern, reserved Torn wasn't one for an emotional connection, even at a friendly level, but her quirky antics gave him no choice. Torn tried to remain competent; a straight posture, a 'no bullshit' attitude, and a motivated mind. It had been years since they had seen each other, but he had to admit that he had matured. Cara, on the other hand, kept that glow...but, she also had a habit of getting too comfortable; she brought the things that ticked Torn off and one of his peeves was laying directly in front of him.

A girl that can't wake the fuck up.

With a look of annoyance and a hint, _just a hint_, of scheming, Torn walked to a shelf. He moved papers, packets, and files aside, on the hunt for something in particular. Torn didn't know why he ever purchased such a thing, if he was the one who did – he couldn't remember. It kind of just showed up; like someone bought it as practical joke, but never used it.

Then, he found it. It was covered in dust, but in working condition: _The Air Horn._ This air horn wasn't just a regular air horn, no; it was bigger than the average one. The canister was cold, and so large that the tips of Torn's fingers couldn't even touch. The horn itself could call on an army...hm. Maybe that's _why_ he kept it.

Torn practically admired his plan, the corner of his mouth pulled up into a smirk. He raised it in the air, a finger hovering over the button. He gave himself time to compose himself, his idea causing a pit of excitement in his stomach. Torn could have fun.

A quick tap was enough. The sound was something that could not be explained. Maybe if someone were to blow as hard as they could on a trumpet, but with the sound blaring through a loudspeaker and six microphones. It was ear-shattering and it even made Torn jump slightly. _Ever so slightly_.

Torn watched a startled Cara quickly cover her ears as a girly shriek echoed throughout the Underground. And as if it couldn't get any better, he watched a completely oblivious and toweled Jak, who had casually emerged from the bathroom, instinctually lift a leg and cower before retreating back into the bathroom.

That was enough for a deep chuckle to gargle in Torn's throat.

Daxter, who had desperately tried to wiggle his way underneath Cara's arm out of fear, peeked from under her upper arm. His annoyed gaze went from Torn to the horn in his hand. "Ah," Daxter scoffed as he stood up and brushed his raised fur down, "We've got jokes today, huh?"

Back in the common area, Jak smirked as he brushed his teeth, like Torn pranking Cara was something that he felt equally successful in.

"Just wanted to get the day started," Torn said slyly as he set the horn on the table.

* * *

The day started.

While Cara brushed her freshly showered hair, she glanced over at Jak and Daxter. Her eyes wandered to Jak's boots, watching as he intertwined every lace. Amused, she listened to Daxter go on a tangent; how he missed pants and shoes. Depending on whose turn it was to speak, she'd look to Jak and then to Daxter. Cara watched as a smirk crawled onto Jak's face; he didn't mind Daxter's nonsense.

"Yeah?" Torn asked as he answered his communicator, making sure to turn his back on the trio.

This caught everyone's attention. Cara's gaze quickly hit Torn's backside before looking to Jak, who shared a subtle look of a concern before joining her stare to their boss' backside. The look was quick; eye contact was still inconsistent and rare.

"Nothing?" Torn asked the person on the other side of his communicator, "Keep looking." There was no formal goodbye; he just hung up. Torn looked over his shoulder to see both Jak and Cara quickly look back to what kept them occupied before; as if trying to pretend that they weren't intensely eavesdropping. "Hey," he said in a low manner.

Both Jak and Cara looked up to see a demanding finger curled there way; a sign to come over; a sign that there next mission probably would be starting now. They stood up, practically in unison, and walked over.

Daxter hopped up onto the table, while Jak and Cara stood at Torn's side.

Obviously stressed, Torn placed his palms on the edge of the table and hunched forward. "One of my old, guard comrades was sent to the Pumping Station... there's been no word from the patrol, and after what you guys went through out there, I'm afraid she may need some help.."

As Cara wondered if Torn met Tess, the only woman she has met since joining the Underground, Jak fell into a Daxter-like state, who, by the way, was making an array of silly faces at Torn.

A glimmer of excitement beamed on Jak's face. "Did you say _she?_"

Cara looked to Jak and mentally scoffed with an eye roll. To her, Jak was an odd breed. One minute, he hated the world, especially her, as if he blamed every person on the planet for what he experienced in prison. Jak was mean and unforgiving, she had the pleasure of learning that on her own through conversation. Though, there were times where he seemed collected, like at the gun course...and at the Strip Mine...when he saved her. It was always short-lived, which made her question why he even thought about girls...at all. This had Cara's eyes shifting around the room before looking to the ceiling, _'Oh, right,'_ she thought as her nose scrunched at he tip, _'He's a guy.' _

"-Don't even think about it," Torn relayed sternly, which caused Jak's face to soften into a look of confusion. Torn's defensiveness also caused Cara to look his away.

Cara's mouth opened, ready to ask if the woman was indeed the bubbly blonde she met before, but Torn's quick latch onto the lamp above them and the lean into Daxter, caused her to quickly pull away and blink.

"Stop that!" Torn demanded, causing the playful ottsel to cower, "This is serious, you moron."

Jak raised a hand; a clear sign that he was ready to offer his furry friend a smack.

"WAH!" Daxter wailed as he posed in a karate-like stance, "That's right. Don't mess with the sugar."

"This friend of mine has helped The Underground many times before," Torn said as he looked to three, mostly to see if everyone was still mentally with him. While Cara leaned forward against the table, Jak kept his eyes on Daxter; sending a look with the equivalence of, 'don't make me turn this car around.' "Go back to The Pumping Station and take a look around...render assistance if needed.." he said as he looked to Daxter, who had false salute as he stood at attention. "Now get your squirrely ass out of here." Torn slammed his fist on the table.

Despite his fear of the dreadlocked redhead in front of him, who was very fired up over his friend's lack of contact, Daxter didn't hesitate to stick his tongue out.

Quickly, Jak grabbed Daxter. It was obvious that Daxter didn't, nor did he ever, understand the magnitude of the situation. Torn was gruff in nature, but the absolute turmoil within him wasn't something he could conceal; he was genuinely consumed with worry.

* * *

Amongst the cries of either wounded or agitated Metal Heads, a woman quickly jumped from the roof of her cruiser to a nearby tree branch. Her emerald eyes scanned the area, but a jolt of discomfort caused her to look to her right arm. She placed a hand on her wound before pulling her hand back. Blood copied the shape of her palm. Her red brows furrowed as she looked down at the hostiles that hurt her. There was no excuse for that. But before she could come up with a plan, bullets from a variety of weapons, or so it sounded, catapulted themselves from their owners' weapons. The Metal Heads looked as if they were ready for another attack, but they were quickly brought down.

"Anyway," a girl with blonde hair chimed as she closed the distance between herself and the man that was with her, "The Pumping Station used to attract young kids," she snickered.

Despite the girl's happy-go-lucky attitude, the woman in hiding remained in the trees above them.

Jak surveyed the area. It was obvious that he had expected to find something, for he thoroughly peered into the trees and surrounding bushes, completely dismissing whatever Cara had to say.

"The mutated Lurkers would crawl out of the water," Cara mused as she walked up behind a unsuspecting Jak, "And then...get them!" Cara quickly grabbed Jak by the shoulders.

Jak jumped, but it wasn't as great as the scare that morning. He quickly shoved Cara's hands off with an aggressive elbow before looking over his shoulder. "There's nothing here," he said in an annoyed tone.

"Nyah," Daxter whined as he jumped from Jak's shoulder to the sand, "What the heck are we doin' riskin' our lives for some Krimzon Guard hag anyway?" Daxter began to casually itch the back of his ear with one of his back feet. "She probably has more facial hair than me.."

The hidden woman's eyes widened in realization, but then reverted back to a glare. They were there for her, but...why? She didn't recognize them, even though she was sure that she wouldn't be able to make out their faces anyway. Not right now. They weren't Metal Heads; she wasn't scared of them... After gripping the branch tightly, she swung down from her position and landed on the sand. She didn't give any of them time to register the attack; she grabbed the man and put him into a hostage position. "Who the hell are you?" She asked as she placed the tip of her gun against Jak's temple.

Jak instantly lifted his hands, his way of swinging a white flag, but the sound of pistols cocking back caused him to peer over the mysterious woman's forearms.

There stood Cara, both of her weapons ready to shoot.

"Mmmm." Daxter hummed, "I do love a woman in uniform. Wanna bark some orders at me?" He stood at attention, much like what he did earlier, "Woof! Woof!

"Hm," the woman hummed with a smirk, her eyes on the girl. "Look what the muse dragged in.." The woman casted Jak aside rough enough for him to stumble before turning around. She never lowered her pistol; it took aim on Cara. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Cara's weight shifted forward, a sign that she was more than ready to shoot. "I could ask you the same thing," she said angrily.

There was a moment of silence. A baffled Jak looked to Cara, awaiting an explanation, but another cocked weapon caught his attention. His eyes shifted to the woman just in time to see her press down the hammer of her pistol, now as ready as Cara. This woman was gutsy, which honestly worried him a little. Now wasn't the time to catch up; it was time to diffuse. "Easy," Jak said slowly, "Torn asked us to help you."

"I don't need help," the woman said as she went to holster her pistol, "But you might." She kept her weapon at her side, "We've got company."

Still drowning in adrenaline and anger, a feeling that could probably get her to kill someone in cold-blood, probably, caused her to slowly turn around. Cara's eyes widened as her pistols dropped to her sides; a look of overwhelming fear. Confidence gone.

Three Metal Heads jumped down onto the sand from the alcove and didn't hesitate to start attacking. A few hissed in their direction, while others started to shoot.

Cara found herself frozen, but it wasn't from the fear pitted in her stomach, it was something else. Every Metal in front of her was purple; it was happening again. Her surroundings became dark and all sounds were fuzzy and unclear; like she was underwater. Cara could see the eco in every Metal Head. A ball of purple swam like a cell and sat in the center of their core, as if it was a vital organ. A growl sounded near her and she looked to it quickly, just in time for her to be knocked to the side by a Metal Head's fire.

Daxter scrambled over to Cara and attempted to push her up, "Now is not the time for a nap!" he yelled over the commotion. As if his efforts made a difference, Cara propped herself up. Her view of eco didn't change and she started to wonder if this was permanent and if so, how would she ever fight? Why did this never happen...before Jak? Still on her stomach, Cara glanced over at Jak, who showed similar signs. Every vein...she could see. No body. Whenever he moved; moved to the side, ran, jumped, rolled...it was just his inner anatomy that she saw; every nerve within him.

Her eyebrows narrowed both from confusion and curiosity, but an ottsel suddenly blocked her view. The light from bullets, both from her allies and the Metals, casted a shadow over Daxter. Cara still couldn't hear anything, but could see Daxter frantically trying to get her attention.

Now determined, Cara looked nearby to see the pistol she had lost during the fall. In one quick motion, Cara was standing with both of her weapons pointed in the direction of the fight. She shot at the Metals with every step she took, her squinted eyes fluttering due to her restricted vision. She noticed more balls of eco drop from the cliff and pointed in the their direction, but felt someone's back up against hers. Before she could question if it was Jak...

"Nice of you to join us," the woman said, the usual, smooth deepness still very much there.

"What are you doing here, Ashelin?" Cara didn't even ask; she demanded. There was a whisper, but it was stern. Jak must have been rubbing off on her. "Spying for daddy?"

A low chuckle caused Cara to momentarily take her eyes off of the fight and peer over her shoulder. "Not quite," Ashelin mumbled as she took out another Metal, "But if you helps you sleep at night, think of my intentions however you please."

Cara shared an expression of anger towards no one in particular, "Hmph."

"-Incoming!" Daxter shouted. The body of the last Metal Head flew in the girls' direction, landing close enough for them to cower at the rumble.

After she composed herself, she looked to Cara as she watched Jak begin to walk over in her peripherals. "I'm not a spy," she said quietly. She watched as Cara looked to her and shoved her pistols into her holster. It was obvious that her presence, or even the fact that Torn had sent them out for her, bugged the ever living shit out of the ex-guard. "And I don't appreciate your accusations."

Cara crossed her arms and cocked a hip to the side, "Yeah? What are you, then?"

"I'm..." she began, but noticed that Jak was closing in on them. "We'll talk later. Don't tell him my affiliation with the Baron...not yet, anyway," she finished as she looked away.

Before Jak could stop and possibly ask any questions, Ashelin turned away and began walking to her cruiser. Jak followed as did Cara, though somewhat reluctantly.

"Watchin' me take care of those Metal Heads was, uh, pretty...excitin', wasn't it sugar?" Daxter made sure to step in front of the group as he examined his nails.

Ashelin started her cruiser, causing a circle of sand to rise around them. While Jak and Cara raised an arm to conceal their eyes, Daxter blew past them...but he was persistent.

"Hey!" Daxter shouted as he sidestepped against the blunt force of, well, sand.. "Sweet Stripes! Gimme 'dem digits so I can look you up sometime!" The ottsel's eyes landed on Ashelin's behind, as did Jak's. "We'll party hard! Big city style!"

Ashelin stood up on the hood of her cruiser and turned around to face them. "Tell Torn that Baron Praxis is planning something big," she said as she looked to Cara, primarily. "I think it has to do with that symbol!" Ashelin extended a hand, a gesture towards a small statue on the ground that, indeed, had a symbol carved into it.

Jak peered over at the embellishment, a hand canopyed over his eyes before he looked back to Ashelin. "What is it?"

"I think it's the seal of The House of Mar; the founder of Haven City! We're being sent out on suicide missions to locate artifacts from the time of his rule!" she answered and by the looks of it, she wasn't too fond of her new tasks. Now sitting in the driver's seat, she reached into her bandeau and pulled out some form of pass. "If curiosity is worth dying for, you can ask the blind, old soothsayer at the bizarre, named Onin. She might know something about all of this. Here's my Bizarre access, security pass." As she began to lift her cruiser from the beach, she tossed the pass to Jak.

"Your name's Ashelin?" Jak asked, though it was quite clear. It was more of a formality, rather than a question.

As she drove away, her eyes locked with the blonde hero's. "We're even now."

Cara watched Ashelin's cruiser drive off into the night sky. Blonde strands no longer blew messily from the vehicle's emission and were now steadily gliding against her back. Arms still crossed, Cara glared at the last place she could see Ashelin; right below the moon.

"Wow, what a woman!" Daxter exclaimed with a purr.

Cara was quick to stomp past the two without anything to say, which alerted Jak.

"Hey." At first, Jak spoke calmly. The last thing he wanted was to have another gun pointed at his face...or two. Plus, Cara didn't look too happy. But, she ignored him. And it really had Jak wondering if Cara just liked to be defiant and/or yelled at. She ticked him off like it was almost on purpose. "Hey!"

Cara groaned as she turned to look over her shoulder, "What?"

Jak scoffed in disbelief. These two girls, one in which had smothered his face in her breasts to the point of him still being able to smell her perfume, had their guns pointed at each other a mere, ten minutes ago. If it wasn't for him intervening, one of them would have pulled the trigger...and she thought she had the audacity to ask 'what?' in a such a tone.. "Really?"

"Really what, Jak? I'm tired, I have a searing headache. Can we talk about this later?" Cara asked. Every word she spoke had her request sounding more desperate. A subtle sigh escaped her lips as she momentarily looked away. Jak didn't only look peeved, but also...concerned? "Please..."

Jak didn't know what to say. His asshole tendencies seemed to have taken a backseat for no reason whatsoever. He even wondered why he couldn't seem to get any sort of remark out of his mouth.

Cara took that as an 'okay' and walked on. There was no way Jak would be able to understand. Yes, he had Dark Eco coursing throughout him, but she didn't feel as if they suffered from the same poison. His was a monster; a ruthless killing machine. Hers, well, hers didn't do anything...that she knew of. Her power couldn't be controlled and the thought of potentially hurting someone innocent with something so unpredictable scared her. Why would a medic be cursed with something that is meant to aid destruction? She didn't understand.

Her brows furrowed, the center of her head scrunching up, as she continued to walk and think. At first, eco exposure was the only thing that made sense. But that would mean that Praxis and Erol were contaminated too. If that's what did it, there would have been, without a doubt, a broadcast from the Baron. He would tell the city that they wouldn't have to worry anymore; that he had mastered Dark Eco...and that the war would be over soon. Erol would be the one to prance around and boast about it...probably even use it to his advantage during races. For a second, she hoped that's what it was, because that meant she could study it...and that she wasn't the only one; ...the only one who had a dormant demon waiting to be unleashed.

"Vin," she said to herself as she stopped walking in realization. However, this caught Jak's attention, who had been following quietly and a bit closer than he normally did. Actually, he rarely did any sort of following, so this was pretty new for him.

"Hm?" Jak hummed, making it clear that he _just so happened_ to hear her.

Usually, Cara would have called him out for eavesdropping, but now wasn't the time. "Vin," she said almost happily, "I need to see him."

"What for, sugar plum?" Daxter asked carelessly as he leaned against Jak's head.

"He has answers," Cara said as she looked to both Jak and Daxter.

Jak and Daxter looked to each other before they both looked back to Cara, "About the seal?" Jak asked.

Cara didn't know when or even if she planned on telling Jak about her gift, but she knew now wasn't the time. There was no reason to if she didn't understand it, herself. Instead of explaining, she pulled her face up into a grin. "Even better."

Jak didn't push for answers, despite how much he wanted to. Patience wasn't something he was good at, but if his silence meant that he'd be getting closer to Praxis and The Shadow, so be it.

For once, the ride back to The Underground was very quiet. There was usually some sort of chatter: Daxter, Cara, or both...and maybe, _just maybe_, a chuckle from Jak. Daxter sat on the one-seater's handlebars, in between Jak's fists. He had a furry leg crossed over the other while the night breeze blew his ears back.

No one said anything about Cara's lack of volume, even though it was incredibly weird. However, it was noted. Daxter looked back over his shoulder, eyeing the quiet Cara. Daxter rose an eyebrow at her before looking to Jak, who shared a straight-faced shrug.

Cara wasn't sad or angry; she was deep in her own thoughts. Who wouldn't be? She had super powers, kind of! Earlier, she thought about how scary it was, but was her non-aggressive version of the beast that bad? She could see eco, that was established. Cara smirked,_ 'The Baron would have had field day with me if he found out I could see eco. I mean, at least I wouldn't be killed.'_ But her thoughts always reverted back to _how_. That smirk quickly faded and merged into a look of confusion once again. Cara watched as the streets passed by below her. Still trying to solve her new, life mystery, she tilted her head.

Jak stiffened up when he felt Cara rest against his back. Not that he was very, very against it, but it _did_ take him by surprise. With an eyebrow raised, he attempted to sneak a peek at her from over his shoulder. After seeing her admire nothing in particular, but busy with her own mind, he shook his head and turned back around.

What Jak didn't notice was something about himself...something he would never admit, even if he had.

A crooked smile.

* * *

_'You know, I may have been pricked. It was such a low dose of eco, though. That wouldn't have done anything-_' Ding. Time's up, Cara. With a squeak that even she was embarrassed to claim, Cara quickly grabbed onto Jak's shoulders as he switched hover zones. It took her a moment to figure out exactly where they were, being that all areas of the Industrial section look fairly alike, but the area became familiar when Cara's eyes landed on a sliding, steel door. "Oh," Cara stuttered as she looked back at Jak, "Uh, thank you." He had actually listened to her earlier; they were at the Power Station; Vin's place. Absolutely astonishing.

"Mhm," was Jak's response, but it was obvious that he wasn't about to waste time either.

Happily, Cara hopped off of the zoomer, but when no one else budged... "Aren't you guys coming in?"

"Normally, I totally would," said Daxter with a yawn, "But it's like, I don't know, three in the morning...so not a chance. Sorry, doll."

"Okay, well, I'll be fast," Cara said as she waltzed up to the door to the Power Station. She pressed the red button with a smile, knowing that Vin's anxiety ridden face would light up on the monitor so he could buzz her in... but it never happened. With a sigh, Cara pressed the button again. She looked over her shoulder and saw Jak on the verge of passing out. He kept his feet on the ground sturdily, but his arms were folded on top of the handlebars, chin on top. If it weren't for the zoomer's engine, he probably would have fallen asleep. Poor guy

Cara let out an exaggerated sigh, causing a huff of hot air to cloud near her face. There was no point. Vin rarely answered his door at the prison passed nine o'clock, so why would he answer the door this late in the civilian world? Cara walked back over to the zoomer, "He's not answering."

"Well," Daxter began, which made both Jak and Cara look to the ottsel that was draped over the seat, "We can always try again tomorrow."

"If we have time," Jak said tiredly. "We still have to meet up with Onin, Krew, and Torn, too. If it's that important that you talk to Vin tomorrow, we can split up for the day; take missions separately and meet back up."

Cara eyed Jak, wondering why he was being so thoughtful. "Okay, that's fine with me," but then she paused as if she remembered something, "Hey...wait..." Brown eyes tried to make direct contact with blue, but they were half-lidded during the conversation. At this point, Cara was only reciting things to Jak in order for her to hear their plans; it helped her remember and draw things down. "Do you remember the girl at the stadium?"

Gurgles from the vehicle below Jak sputtered as he answered, his eyes completely closed, "Mhm?"

"She mentioned the elevator to the Palace," she began, but Jak quickly intervened.

"The support towers," Jak both said and questioned.

"Right." Cara looked back at the Power Station. "If anyone can turn on the power for those, it's Vin. They say Krew is wired into the city, but Vin is wired into the city grid. Quite literally; he has access to everything; every locked panel, every code... he could give us the perfect window of opportunity get up there."

"Okay," Jak said as he sat up, "But I can only imagine the shit we're gonna find up there.."

Cara nodded. "A heavily guarded strip, miles up. It was made for people like us...turret systems, shock panels, spikes; the whole package deal, really." Cara sighed. "And not to mention, a drop that would kill us from a heart attack before we even hit the ground."

"Huh. Sounds eventful," Jak mused with a smirk.

There was silence. Cara wondered how they had maintained a conversation for so long...in the cold, at three o'clock in the morning; just hanging out in the Industrial section under red lightening from the city walls. The headlight from the one-seater had been their main light source during the discussion. It had bounced off of the wall, creating a light from beneath them. She watched Jak scoot forward and lift a leg onto the zoomer, a sign for her to get on. After picking up the sleeping ottsel and holding him against her chest, in which she didn't really have another choice, Jak sped off towards The Underground.

It was quiet for a while, but a once silent ottsel lifted his head. He groaned before clasping a paw on Jak's shoulder, "... don't think I forgot even for a second, pal," he said groggily.

Cara looked to Daxter, surprised he was even alive given his limpness in her arms.

"What's that?" Jak asked, but didn't look back.

Daxter yawned, stretched, and cleared his throat. "And uh one, two, three..." he began as he twirled his pointer fingers, "Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you..."

Cara smiled at Jak's backside, knowing he was probably wearing a pink flush on his cheeks. This was something she needed to see, something she needed to be apart of. Jak was a person; a human being with birthdays and a past. It made things seem a bit more real and less frightening. He wasn't pure, Dark Eco...he was a normal person who probably used to have cake, balloons, and gifts before being separated from his loved ones. Cara's smile grew wider when she heard Daxter exclaim...

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DEAR JAKAROONI..." Daxter continued at an ear-shattering volume as he lifted his hands up into the air. He wore a cheeky grin, but still looked as if he was asleep, but that was until...

"Happy Birthday...!" Cara chimed, which had Daxter sharing his grin. "...To you!" The two finished with their hands up, both finishing with a different rhythm, but both loud and with an equal bout of excitement.

Jak had kept his eyes on the road during the entire song, but it was definitely because of embarrassment. But it didn't necessarily mean that he wasn't grateful; he wore a smile the whole time.

"Yay!" Cara sang as she clapped her hands and, while Daxter did the same.

Jak ran a hand through his hair with a grunt that couldn't be distinguished, but a low chuckle followed after. "Thanks, guys..." he said casually. He really appreciated Daxter...and even Cara, even though he'd never admit it. He was and never would be the guy to wrap anyone in a hug for singing him Happy Birthday, but it meant so much to be treated like he was normal. Cara and Daxter weren't eyeing him, making him feel as if he was only their protector and nothing else. He never said anything, but he noticed those kind of looks from them whenever they encountered an area with active Metals. This was perfect.

And had his gesture being slightly more formal, Cara would have considered that his first time actually thanking her. But it was late into the night...

They arrived at The Underground.

* * *

The three remained in a delirious state; smiles, jokes, and chuckles. They didn't know could have been the lack of sleep that was responsible for all of it, but it could have also been the fact that they celebrated and normalized the idea of a friend growing older; that's what normal people did! Cara and Daxter's giggles and loud whispers echoed in the alley, which had Jak shushing them...but with a smile. It was almost like they were rolling back into the house after a long night of partying; drunk off of laughter and normalcy.

"Do you think Torn will be pissed?" Cara asked as she walked past the rock slab, hot on Jak's heels.

"Asleep, hopefully," Jak responded. The thought of Torn bashing his hammer of a fist on the table wasn't appealing at four in the morning.

"Yeah," Daxter chimed from Jak's shoulder, "I like what we have goin' on right now.."

Both Cara and Jak sent a grin Daxter's way before loud bangs, thuds, and yelling could be heard down in The Underground.

Immediately alerted by a potential threat, Jak hurried his steps to see what all of the commotion was about. Jak stood at the door, while Cara clung onto the edge of the opening and shared the same expression as Jak. That feel-good feeling was long gone after their eyes were met by riot.

"She was my wife!" yelled an Underground soldier as he shoved another into a bunk, right beside the trio. Another soldier threw a glass bowl, which shattered on the back of another's head. People were fighting, yelling, and screaming, every movement caused the confused three at the door to shift their eyes constantly. Slowly, the three looked forward to Torn's table. There was no way he wasn't spectating all of this. Papers were strewn about and gliding in the air and after a particular sheet fell to the ground, Cara laid her eyes on the man of the hour, himself.

Torn stood against his desk, leaning back with a straight face. His arms were crossed and honestly, it looked as if the drama was entertainment for him. Well, at that point.

Jak took his first step, but Cara extended an arm in front of him. "I'll go...talk to him," she said with a sigh.

As Cara walked through the battle zone, she watched as Torn shifted his footing and rose an eyebrow her way.

"We sure missed a party, Jak!" Daxter chuckled as he nudged his friend with an elbow, but quickly ducked when a book nearly collided with his face. "EY!" Daxter's eyes scanned the room, eyebrows narrowed. "That's right, I saw you! The ottsel pointed at the guy, "You want a piece of this?!" Daxter didn't expect a response, but he sure got one.

The guy raised his arms to provoke a fight with the angered animal, "Bring it on, dirty rat!"

Taking full offense, Daxter dramatically gasped. "Dirty rat?!" His eyes squinted. "That's it!" The ottsel mimicked the act of rolling up his sleeves, making his fur bunch up at the elbow. "You're about to get a taste...of...Orange LIGHTENING!" With that, Daxter catapulted himself off of Jak's shoulder with a high-pitched battle cry.

Completely dismissing the hollers of 'he's biting me, he's biting me!' and the sounds of broken glass shattering on the ground, Jak sat down at a bunk and started to unlace his boots. Without even looking, Jak tilted his head to the side in order to gracefully avoid a flying, empty liquor bottle.

Cara shared a hopeful smile when she stopped in front of Torn. A piece of paper landed on her face, but she swatted it away with a chuckle. Torn only shared a smirk in return.

"Uh, may I ask?" Cara asked playfully. Torn's carefree attitude warranted it, in her opinion, but his silence made her rethink her tone.

Torn, once again, shifted and crossed a straight leg over the other. "I received word of an outbreak..." Torn looked behind Cara just in time for one of his soldiers to shove a hand down his pants and exclaim, 'It fucking burns!'

Cara's eyes widened as she cowered, another broken item sounding too close for comfort. "Like..."

Suddenly, a nearby brawl made its way on top of Jak. Two, sweaty soldiers fell onto Jak's lap. They hadn't noticed; the fight was between the two of them, but during it all, someone had grabbed the collar of Jak's shirt. The lamp on the night stand nearby fell to the ground and broke into pieces; the area got slightly dimmer. Jak broke away and laid an elbow right into one of the soldier's nose before bringing a knee up to seal the deal. He was yanked by his shirt again and he was quick to raise another fist, a fist balling up his attacker's shirt. Jak was met with a raised fist as well, but...

A piercing horn plagued the small area of The Underground...and everyone's ears. Some jumped, some covered their ears, and some merely winced...like Jak. But the horn kept going, to everyone's surprise...until the horn turned into the sound of someone slowly letting air out of a balloon, but then it got bolder, only for it to start squeaking again.

Everyone stopped fighting, but now all eyes were on Cara; the girl who had the air horn extended into the air and a free hand clasped over one of her ears.

Torn reached over and snatched the dying horn and tossed it on the table behind them. "Alright," Torn began smoothly, "Our medic has arrived." This caused Cara to peer over at him unexpectedly, "Why doesn't everyone tell her what's going on.."

A single soldier looked around to see that no one was brave enough. Still out of breath, he dropped his hands to his sides, "The rash...we all have it..."

"The rash?" Daxter asked, still wrapped around a soldier's head. "Like _the_ _Lurker rash_?" Daxter's eyes widened in horror as he looked back to the soldier he had been biting previously. He began to spit onto the ground repeatedly.

Now, Jak wasn't up to date on his sexually transmitted diseases, but the name was enough for him to quickly release the soldier, back away, and rub his hands on his shirt. He didn't know how contagious it was, if it even was, but he knew that _if_ it was, he now had it.

Cara sighed as her eyes panned around the room.

Another soldier spoke up, "...and this is all because of dirty dick over here," he said as he gestured to another comrade.

"-My wife!" Another man interjected as he lunged forward.

"EVERYONE, IN FORMATION, NOW!" Torn snapped as he left the edge of the table.

With haste, all of The Underground soldiers stood in a straight line...or fumbled to. The hall from the entrance to Torn's work area was filled with men, with their hands behind their backs at attention.

Except for Jak, who just defiantly stood where he had been standing before.

Torn's disappointment lingered on the first three men before glancing over at one of his newer members. "You too, Jak," he demanded.

"-I didn't," he began, but...

"-Get in the fuckin' line!" A soldier shouted, among others, as he yanked Jak into an open spot next to him.

Jak's jaw stiffened, completely taken aback by the fact that someone had not only pulled him by his shirt, but also yelled directly in his face.

"Yeah, virgin," another soldier harassed, which led a group of others to sing, _'viiiirrrggggiiiin.' _

One man in particular leaned forward to look at his victim, "You're pure aren't cha, pretty boy?"

Jak leaned forward to see the man, a look of amusement on his face. To everyone's surprise, Jak didn't seem all that bothered by all of the attention. Sure, he looked as if he could knock someone out, but the immaturity wasn't something he took all that seriously.

"He's probably just as pure as your mother, Jinx," said a man to Jak's right.

"Ey," the man, who was now identified as Jinx, began as he pointed down the line. "You shut yer cocksuckin' mouth, ya bastard!"

"Enough!" Torn wailed, on the brink of meltdown.

All of the soldiers finished their chuckles before straightening their stances. All the way down the line, there was a quiet cough. "...faggot."

Jak leaned back to peer down the line, but saw no one addressing him in particular. He turned around just in time to see Torn slowly walk past him.

"I'd say it's the perfect time to conduct wellness checks, wouldn't you say, boys?" Torn didn't sound all that concerned, just miffed; the stillness of The Underground lulling his mind from possibly murdering some of his own men.

At a glance, Jak noticed both of the men next to him reach for their crotches. With uncomfortable grunts, they pulled at their junk. With disgust, Jak looked to Torn and found himself itching one of his palms. Even in prison, this shit wasn't allowed. He had been locked away, safe from any major disease. Needless to say, Jak's immune system was at an all-time low. Jak hoped to whatever higher power there was that he was a hypochondriac. The last thing he needed was an STD growing on his hands.

"Thanks to our dear medic, Cara, which..." Torn began as looked her way, "By the way, thanks for volunteering.."

"-Wait, what?"

"-We have a cure, don't we?" Torn finished.

All of the soldiers looked Cara's way and began to clap loudly. Some even whistled, but she knew it wasn't for the right reasons.

"Um," Cara began, all while accidentally making eye contact with no one other than Jak. "Wait..." she said as she walked up to Torn. "Please, for the love of Mar, please, please..." she whined quietly, "Don't make me do this." It wasn't even the fact that she would have to thoroughly examine strange men she didn't know, it was...well...

Jak knew that Cara was trying to negotiate; it was something she had mastered. It was more so complaining; he had to hear it from her everyday, but he'd say that it _was_ effective. If Torn was anything like him, he'd give in just to get her to stop. But things didn't look promising. Jak lifted a brow when Cara peered over at him from Torn's side, mentally asking what the plan was. He continued to watch Torn and Cara talk, immediately feeling nauseated when Cara shared a disturbed look that was followed by sigh.

"Alright, guys," Cara relayed loudly as she raised her hand.

Torn, who was still at her side, looked to her as he bit his cheek. Did his men just seriously give her their full attention on her first try? Fuckers, all of them.

"Bathroom, one at a time..." she said as she walked to the bathroom door. Her directions were very scripted, as if Torn's instruction and the medic in her had woken up her professional side.

Jak was in a emotional panic. As the line moved forward, his eyes looked all around for Daxter.

"WELL, as the real hero here, I'd say that it's only appropriate that I go first!" Daxter mused happily as he completely cut everyone in line. He chuckled confidently before waltzing into the bathroom, only to be removed.

"_WELL_, considering the fact that you're an ottsel," Cara stated as she held Daxter by underneath his armpits, "You're good." She set Daxter down onto a bunk and walked away back to the bathroom's doorway.

"What?! No rubdowns?" Daxter asked in disbelief.

Cara shared a look, _'Don't remind me.'_

* * *

The early morning had been what Cara least expected. One minute, she's singing Jak 'Happy Birthday' and now she's about to dive headfirst into his bare crotch with a flashlight. Oh, what a time to be alive...

But she had accepted it. Twelve examinations later, things weren't as awkward. This had to have been the hundredth, male examination she had performed. Everything was fine, everything was going to be okay...

Cara opened the bathroom door and immediately sighed.

"Ready?" she asked, making sure to avoid eye contact.

Jak sauntered past her with a _'yep_', but not without getting a holler of affirmation from Daxter.

Cara closed the door and found herself staying there. A belt buckle jingled from behind her and she looked to the ceiling. This would happen to her..

Jak kept his eyes on what he was doing, trying to forget the situation at hand and who he had to experience it with. His belt parted at the button of his pants, one side falling to his upper thigh while he held other side with a tight grip. Roughly, he pulled his belt from his pant loops and set it on the bathroom counter. He was trying to move as quickly and as casually as possible..

Honestly, he wished that Cara just looked already and that the initial look downward wasn't along the lines of, 'surprise!' or anything short of an 'oh.' Yes, it was just Cara, but she was a woman, after all. He'd say he was a good size and took good care of himself, but what if there was a rash? Hypothetically, of course. But there won't be. What if Cara likes it? These were just a few thoughts that crashed through Jak's brain at a million miles per hour, though the last one caused him to squint his eyes at himself. _'What the hell is wrong with me?'_

As he went to pull his pants and boxer briefs down in one swift motion, he only got them past his hip bones when...

"-WAIT!"

Jak froze up and looked at Cara, who quickly walked up to him. As if not realizing how close he had been to disrobing, she abruptly stopped and didn't dare get any closer.

"You don't have to," she huffed, blowing a strand of hair out of the way in the process. Cara watched as Jak pulled his pants back up to his waist. "Just answer: yes or no, one, two, etc.." Jak looked up at her as he buttoned his pants as she spoke, "I trust you."

The jingling of the belt began again.

"How many sexual partners have you had?" she asked, though quite flustered.

"One," Jak responded bluntly as he fed his belt back through his pant loops.

Not meaning to break professionalism, but obviously doing so, Cara tilted her head and asked, "Really?"

Somewhat offended, Jak looked up, "Yeah?"

"And her? Do you know how many partners? You can guesstimate-"

"-One."

Cara nodded, "Alright. Okay, then." She looked around, but didn't look at anything in particular. If it came down to her three most awkward moments of her life, they would have all taken place right then and there. 1) Getting dangerously close to seeing Jak naked, 2) badgering Jak about his sex life, and 3) offending Jak when questioning the lack of said sex life. "Anyway," she began as she clasped her hands together, "Have you experienced any of the following: burning, burning during urination, abnormal discharge or bleeding..." She blew through everything, checking the air with her fingers, "or anytesticlebruisedorswollencomparedtotheother...no? Okay, cool," she finished.

Jak was just left to swallow harshly and wait for further questions, that he didn't quite understand to begin with, honestly...

"Right," Cara said as she suddenly spun around and had her hands on Jak's face.

For a second, things slowed down for Jak. His blue eyes fluttered in confusion, but she soon explained everything to him.

"I...I'm just checking for any nodules, or lumps..." she stuttered with a chuckle, obviously trying to lighten the situation. Cara only looked into his eyes only for a second, afraid she'd get something far from welcoming if she did. Her thumbs moved from the underside of Jak's jaw to his neck. "I don't feel anything abnormal," she chimed happily. As if both of them were actually afraid they'd find something life-threatening.

After Jak felt Cara gently run a hand over his Adam's Apple, he took a deep breath before speaking. "Now wouldn't be the time to pry, would it?"

Cara held a small, travel-sized flashlight to Jak's eye. "About what?" She had an idea. In a silent awe, she watched Jak's pupil constrict; streaks of agitated purple flurry with the grey in his eyes. The Dark Eco had consumed him in every way, but who knew it could be seen so beautifully.

When Cara removed the light from his eye, he paused for a moment to blink repeatedly. "About Vin," he said nonchalantly. "Why you need to see him; what you're hiding.."

Shocked, Cara fidgeted with the flashlight at her side. "It's not that I'm hiding anything, there's just some things I need to talk about with him." Before Jak could say anything, Cara continued. "It's about my health...and no, I can't check myself for everything. It requires blood samples...I don't have that kind of equipment here, anyway."

"Why?" Jak's question was stern; a demand, though probably not intentional. "What's wrong with you?"

Cara seemed put on the spot and this earned a smirk from Jak. She wasn't about to lie and get away with it. But, suddenly...

"JAK!" Daxter called out from behind the door, "CARA?"

For the third time in twenty-four hours, Jak was shaken by a sudden noise. Cara and Jak looked to the loud rapping on the door and listened out for an impatient Daxter. Whether he was anxious for any sort of detail, well, they'd have to ask him... or wait.

"Did'ja find somethin', Doc?" Daxter's muffled voice asked. "Is our boy infected?" There was a pause. "...are _you_ infected now?" he asked in a low, seductive voice.

Starting out where their conversation ended, Cara looked to Jak. "I'm fine." Cara's look of certainty died down into a stutter when she looked to his bare chest, immediately backing away.

"Yeah." Jak didn't believe her for a second.

Cara walked to the door, but stopped and turned around. "Oh, and you're clean..."

Jak knew that he was, so the news went in one ear and out the other, but when the bathroom door slammed shut, he let out an exhale from his nostrils. He closed his eyes in frustration and interlaced his fingers on top of his head. Jak didn't know why Cara got defensive; he asked a legitimate question. He pondered over the conversation: what did he do wrong? What did he say that could have pissed her off? He realized he needed to walk on egg shells, little did he know that Cara had been doing that with him for a while. He needed to keep this alliance with Cara, but their personalities just clashed so much. There were invisible triggers...everywhere...and they kept getting pulled. Jak dropped his hands to his sides, 'This day couldn't possibly get any more odd.'

* * *

**#1:** Aren't realistic situations grand? I'm kind of prepared for the hate on this one. My bad if it offended you, but I think this was a wonderful way to introduce Jinx and his nickname for Jak: 'Pretty Boy.' Also, when you're affiliated with the military IRL, you end up hearing an array of stories. This was one of them and what better way to encompass the lives of The Underground soldiers than giving them all a curable STD? Whoops.

**#2:** As usual, this would be a filler chapter, which I actually enjoyed writing...a lot. Vin lovers? Get excited.

**#3:** "Oh, Jak and Cara are getting a long. OMG. Nope." They tried.

**#4:** Yes, I changed my name! It wasn't really for any particular reason, but yeah, just incase you were curious...yes, I changed it; no, it wasn't for any reason other than that I really liked the sound of it.

**#5**: I'll be responding to reviews in the next chapter. This chapter took a lot of my energy with it. I didn't edit it that well, so please take that into consideration. I really just wanted to bust out another chapter out for you guys.

**#6:** Can we please talk about how Mike Erwin, Jak's voice actor, made a song in 2013...and the fact that it's on iTunes... and that it's actually REALLY good? I've had it on repeat for a good week. Curious? Balls in Yo Cup by DJ Bizz and J-Rocka is what it is, my friends and it's for the beer pong lovers. You'll regret nothing. It's pure gold.


End file.
